


Explicit devotion

by bellakanusti



Category: Glee
Genre: Adult Content, Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bad boy Kevin, Barebacking, Birthday Party, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Confusion, Curiosity, First Time, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Innocence, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Motorcycles, Phone Sex, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Sex Talk, Soulmates, Teenagers, Testing limits, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Virginity, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 37
Words: 64,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellakanusti/pseuds/bellakanusti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is lying in his bed, knowing that he can't do nothing but surrender and let sleep take over his body. It's a fact that if you haven't found your soul-mate before your 23th birthday, then on this particular night you will dream of her/him.<br/>So why is it that all he can remember when he wakes up, is a small kid - a boy with stunning blue eyes?<br/> <br/>Please read the warning tags, before you read this fic.<br/>(Smut begins from ch 11)</p><p>Found my Beta, big thank you to Kate :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 23 (Beta read)

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely fiction.
> 
> Please read the tags before reading further on.  
> No sex between Sebastian and Kurt before Kurt hits the teenage years.

Sebastian steps inside his apartment, closing the door and turning the lock. He then slides off his jacket and hangs it over a chair, before he walks into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water from the fridge.  
He takes a sip and a deep breath.  
He knows what's coming.  
He has known for as long as he can remember.  
His mom had called earlier and wished him a goodnight.  
Travis, his best friend had texted him to call him immediately after he wakes up tomorrow.  
Of course he is excited: he wants this. He has been craving this for the last four years and now it's finally time.  
He walks into his bedroom and shrugs off his pants and shirt, settling the water bottle on the bed side table. He looks at his phone: 11:30 pm. That means there is not much time left.  
He takes off his socks one at the time and then crawls under the covers, snuggling up with his pillow.  
Then he closes his eyes, ready to let the dream take over.  
It’s a fact that if you haven't met your soulmate before turning 23, then the night before this exact birthday you will dream of him or her.

The dream will show in four sequences:  
One where you will hear your soulmate say your name.  
Two, scenes of what will happen in your future.  
And then a final one, showing how your soulmate looks like today.

You don’t really get a choice; even if you're one of the few people who doesn't want to find out who your soulmate is, sleep will consume you anyway, no matter what.  
And when you wake up you will know.  
But that's nor how it is for Sebastian. He wants to know who is meant to be his kindred spirit, his most beloved and the most important thing/person (either works) in his life from now on.  
So he happily surrenders to sleep.

Sebastian comes from a warm home, he is the only child of his mother, Maggie Smythe, and his father, Chris Smythe. His parents found each other when they were 19 and they always talked about how they just knew. How they felt like time stopped for a few seconds and their hearts sped up when the looked at each other for the first time.  
And Sebastian has always hoped to get that; to feel that connection with someone and now, when he wakes up tomorrow, he will know who to look for to get that.  
He knows it's going to be a man, because he has always felt attracted to men, and he secretly hopes that it's gonna be someone hot, because that would make some things a lot easier. But most of all, he just hopes it's someone he can feel that connection to immediately.  
Sebastian is what you could call an outsider, but mostly by choice. He doesn't have that many friends, because he can be a real asshole, and pretty straight forward sometimes, and people don't really like that.  
He only has one real friend: Travis. They have known each other since they where kids, which is probably why Travis keeps up with him, because he knows that behind the asshole is a kind and warm guy who just want to find happiness.  
He smiles, because he can feel he will drift of any second now.  
It’s dark and there is laughter coming from somewhere, but he can’t figure out from where.  
He turns around and then he hears it: _"Sebastian”_ , someone is calling, a small voice almost like a whisper.  
There is a break and the scene shifts: he is laying on a bed, a naked body is pressing against his and kissing up his neck. _"Sebastian.”_ It's the same voice from before, now only a lot deeper, with some twist of want and desire hidden in the way he says his name.  
He tries to turn and look at the face of the person lying with him, but their heir is in the way.  
_“Kurt.”_  
The name leaves his lips as he is walking down some stairs, seeing a man standing with his back to him, he walks over and puts his arms around the man's waist and presses a kiss to the man's shoulder. _“I love you Kurt.”_  
Then there's another break.  
This scene is different, it's like he is watching it from an outside perspective, kind of like a movie.  
A chubby man with a blurry face is standing by a cemetery and holds out his hand.  
Then a little boy runs up from behind and takes the hand. Just as the boy looks like he is about to say something, his eyes flicker out and it's like he is looking directly at Sebastian.  
Blinking three times, he looks back at the the man holding his hand.  
“Can we go home now?” He asks the man and the man nods.  
“Of course, Kurt.”

Sebastian gasps and sits up in his bed faster than ever. His hearts thumps wildly in his chest and he desperately tries taking a deep breath to control it.  
He is covered in sweat and shaking.  
But all that doesn't matter.  
He looks around, and, sure enough, he is awake.  
He tries to remember the dream, but somehow the only thing he seems to be able to get a clear image of is far from what he expected.  
He shakes his head, because this doesn't make sense.  
Because he doesn't remember a man.  
All he does remember is a little boy, not much older than 7 or 8, with stunning blue eyes and name.  
_Kurt._


	2. Toystores and Costumes (Beta read)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place right after chapter one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read, big kudos to Kate for doing this.

Sebastian hit the call button again.  
‘Please pick up, please pick up, please pick up…’  
“Hello…” A sleepy voice sounded. Sebastian breathed out.  
“Finally! What the fuck took you so long?”  
“I was sleep, you moron.”  
“Right…right…I...I really need your help.” Sebastian said, pacing around his room. There was some scrambling on the other side of the phone.  
“My help? It’s like six in the morning! Why the fuck would you… “ Travis stopped talking. “YOU HAD THE DREAM?”  
“Shh… Yes I did… No reason to shout man.” Sebastian said.  
“Sorry.. Sorry… So tell me about it. Was he hot?.” Travis asked.  
Sebastian laughed. That was so far from the truth.  
“Not exactly… That's why I called.. could you.. could you just come here?”  
“Is everything okay? Travis asked. “Wait, it wasn't a woman was it it?”  
“No. Not a woman. Just get here as fast as you can.” Sebastian said and hung up.

Fuck, what did this even mean. There had to be something wrong, because he could remember all four scenes from his dream and in the first ones Kurt had definitely been all man. But why the fuck was the last thing he remembered a face of this cute little boy looking at him? Wait, cute. No no…that was so wrong. This was a kid - ‘And your soulmate’, his brain supplied. _FUCK!_ He shouted and went back to his bed, throwing the covers over his head and burying his face in his pillow. This was so not what he had hoped for. But no matter how much he tried to think of anything else, those blue eyes were stuck in his head and he couldn't think of anything else.  
There was a knock on the front door door.  
"So, care to tell me why you felt the need to wake me up before the sun?” Travis’s voice sounded through the door. Sebastian got up and let his friend in then returned to his bedroom.  
When Sebastian didn't say anything, Travis sat beside his best friend on the bed.  
“Sebastian?”  
A humming noise came from under the covers and Travis scrunched his nose. There had to be something very wrong. Yesterday Sebastian had been so happy that this was finally happening for him and now he was laying in his bed like someone had died.  
Travis took a hold on the covers and laid down beside Sebastian.  
“Talk to me, Prepstar.”  
Sebastian finally turned his head, looking at his best friend.  
He couldn't believe this.  
“It’s just so, so wrong, Travstar.”  
Travis put a hand on Sebastian's back.  
“What do you mean exactly?”  
Sebastian made a whining sound and then moaned out.  
“His name is Kurt.”  
“Kurt. Well that’s a good name. Strong name…I don’t see something wrong with that..”  
“He’s only a kid…” Sebastian whispered and Travis had to lean in close to hear what he said at all.  
“What?”  
“Kurt...He is only a kid…My soulmate is only a kid.” Sebastian said, and a tear began trailing down his face.  
Travis scooted closer to him and kissed his forehead.  
“What do you mean by kid?”  
Sebastian rolled them over so he could lay his head on Travis shoulder, curling his body around his best friend.  
“The final scene. Kurt was only around 7 or 8 in that one.”  
“Oh!!” Travis tightened his grip around Sebastian’s body.  
They lay there for some hours. Sebastian even fell asleep after sometime, but Travis stayed there; he had to be there for his friend.  
He had read about age difference in soul mates before, but not as much as this. If Kurt was 7 or 8, that meant there was 15 years between the two of them. What was even more fucked was that Sebastian couldn't really do anything about it before Kurt turned 18. Before both were at least 18 nothing would be legal. You weren't even allowed to track down your soulmate if he or she was under 18.  
Sebastian didn't deserve this, nobody did.

___

When Sebastian woke up, it was to the smell of coffee and he saw Travis sitting up against the headboard.  
“You alive, Prepstar?”  
“Barely…” Sebastian said and took the mug.  
They sat in silence, before Sebastian looked over.  
“It's not fair.”  
“I agree. It’s not. I know how much you have looked forward to this day.” Travis said, looking down. “But there isn't really anything to do about it.”  
Sebastian closed his eyes, letting his head fall back against the headboard. “I know, I know that Travis.”  
“You should get up and take a bath. Then come with me to the mall. You you have the day off after all, so why don't you spend it with your favorite person on earth.” Travis said, trying to cheer Sebastian up.  
“Kurt is my favorite person.” Sebastian corrected, before he could even think about what he said.  
“Wow. Already getting possessive.” Travis laughed.  
“It’s just so, so confusing. Even though I know that my soulmate is nothing more than a little kid, I already feel so connected to him.” Sebastian explained.  
“I get it Sebastian. I tried it, remember?” Travis said and patted his back.  
“Sorry…Yeah.”  
Travis was two years older than Sebastian and had found his soulmate 6 months after his 23rd birthday. Unfortunately, his soulmate, Steff, had died only four months later from cancer. Travis had been devastated and Sebastian had been there for him, just like Travis would be there for him now.  
Sebastian stood up and took a shower and agreed to head to the mall with Travis.

“So what is it that you have to do in there?” He asked as they pulled up in the parking lot.  
“Remember I told you about how I volunteered to be santa in a toy store for christmas?”  
Sebastian nodded.  
“Well, today I’m going in there to try on some of the costumes.” Travis smiled and got out of the car.  
They were greeted by small brunette who showed them the way to an area beside the toy store, where there were a lot of costumes hanging.  
“So, you just have to pick one out and then what?” Sebastian asked and scanned the costumes himself.  
“Then I go to the toy store and get that one labeled as mine.” Travis explained and looked over at his best friend.  
“You could try one on too, if you want?”  
Sebastian laughed. “I probably won’t, but thanks for the offer Travstar.”  
“Okay, then just sit down and watch me strip.” Travis said and began stripping of his clothes.

___

“Daddy, we have to go noooow.” Kurt called up the stairs where his dad was getting ready.  
“Don’t worry, baby. I’ll be right down.” Burt called from upstairs.  
Kurt rolled his eyes. His dad was always late. It hadn't always been like that. When his mom was alive she always made him be on time.  
His mom. She missed her. It had only three months since she passed away.  
Mostly he missed her kisses and her hugs, she had given the _best_ hugs on the planet.  
Now things were kind of back to normal, or as close as they could be without a mom in the house. It was just him and his dad now.  
But today was something he had looked forward to for a long time. They would go the toy store and Kurt would tell his dad what he wanted the most for christmas. So, yep ,today was going to be a good day.  
Finally his dad came down stairs and they went out to the car.  
Kurt always sat in the backseat now. He had hated sitting in the front seat since the accident.  
His parents had been out driving when a car crashed into his mom's side. She had died immediately.  
Kurt crawled in and buckled up in the backseat.  
“Buckled up, buddy?” His dad asked, looking back at him.  
“Yep. You dad?” Kurt asked and his dad nodded, then they drove off.  
___

Travis had tried five different santa costumes before he finally settled with the one he thought would be perfect.  
“Do you want to go with me to label this?” He asked, looking at Sebastian.  
Sebastian shook head. “No, I’m gonna stay here.”  
Travis looked the man up and down and gave a little smile.  
“Okay. Maybe you’ll find something you like yourself..” Then he walked out.  
Sebastian walked over, looking at the costumes hanging. There were some interesting choices in here.  
____

“And then I want that one..” Kurt said and Burt nodded. “Can I pick one more?” Kurt asked.  
Burt laughed. “You already picked out, like, half the store, buddy” Then he took out his phone, as it began to ring.  
“Sorry, but I have to take this.”  
“Okay.”  
“You stay in here, okay.”Burt asked and Kurt nodded.  
He walked around the toy store a little while, before he saw a man come out from a area beside the store, holding a santa costume in his hands. Kurt loved costumes. Maybe there was a costume store beside the toy store.  
He looked around trying to find his dad, but no luck.  
Then he looked over to where the man had come from; maybe he could just go back there and take a small look.  
___

Sebastian put on some sunglasses and looked in the large mirror on the wall. He was wearing a black suit, a black hat and now the outfit was complete with black sunglasses.  
“Why are you looking like one of the Blues Brothers?” Someone asked from behind.  
Sebastian spun around so fast that he had to support himself with a hand on the wall.  
He had heard that voice before.  
“Sir?”  
Sebastian saw a little kid taking a step closer and he felt his heart speed up.  
It couldn't be…could it?  
Stunning blue eyes looked up at him, blinking once.  
“It’s okay if you can’t talk.” The little boy said.  
A laugh escaped Sebastian's lips.  
“I can talk.”  
The little boy's face broke into a smile and he beamed up at Sebastian.  
“Can I see the costumes?”  
Before he could answer the kid, he was already taking two steps closer to the costumes but he tripped over his feet and, before Sebastian could even register anything, he stepped closer and stabilized the boy from falling.  
Kurt felt his cheeks heat and tried to take a step back but the man kept holding his shoulder. For some reason it didn't bothered him though.  
“Why are you wearing sunglasses?”  
Sebastian could barely breathe when he laid his hand on the boy's shoulder. He was touching his soulmate. He let his hand slide from the boy's shoulder to his back; his big hand splayed wide over the the boys lover back as he knelt down to put them face to face.  
“You don’t talk much?” Kurt said and reached out to take a hold of the sunglasses.  
"Careful there.” Sebastian said and brought up his other hand to hold onto Kurt’s smaller ones holding onto the sunglasses.  
Kurt gave him small smile and Sebastian blinked when the small hand removed the sunglasses.  
A small gasp escaped Kurt when Sebastian looked at him, but he didn't move.  
Sebastian gulped. He took in the way Kurt's blue eyes shone and how he kept staring at him, like he was trying to figure something out.  
Then a small tear began rolling down his cheek. And Sebastian felt his stomach turn at the sight.  
“Kurt…” Then he bit his lips, because the kid didn't know he knew who he was.  
“How…how do you know my name?”  
Sebastian closed his eyes. How the fuck should he explain that.  
“Kurt, kiddo…!!” A man's voice sounded and the boy broke eye contact with him to look over his shoulder.  
“That’s my dad…” Kurt said and turned around to look at Sebastian again.  
Before Sebastian could respond, Kurt surprised him by taking a step forward and wrapping his small hands around his neck.  
_Fuck._  
Sebastian couldn't help but tighten his hold around the small body pressing into him. It was just right. Like this was what he had always been missing. What he needed more than anything.  
He didn't wanted to let go. Ever. But he had to. He wasn't sure if Kurt knew anything about soulmates and if he did, the truth was that he was only a kid and probably very very confused about why he was hugging a grown man.  
And, shit, this must look so wrong if anyone walked by.  
So Sebastian took a hold on Kurt's shoulder separating them.  
“Go find your dad.”  
“But I want to hug you some more…nobody has hugged me like that since my mom died” Kurt said and his lower lip began to tremble.  
Sebastian’s mind flashed to the scene in his dreams where Kurt had been walking in the cemetery, looking so sad.  
Before he could think any second thoughts Sebastian leaned forward and kissed the boy's temple.  
“You will get to hug me another time.” He whispered, then he stood up.  
Kurt looked up at him, looking like he wanted to believe what Sebastian said. Then he turned around, walking a couple of steps, before he turned around again.  
“What’s your name?” He asked.  
Sebastian had to use all the energy and power in him not to just scoop the kid up in his arms again. He wanted to hold Kurt against him forever. Wanted to see him smile.  
“Sebastian…Sebastian Smythe.” He said.  
Kurt’s lips curled up in a small smile, when he heard the man's name.  
“That is my favorite name.”  
With that he walked out.  
Sebastian breathed out.  
What the fuck had just happened?


	3. What does it mean? (Beta read)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt tries to figure out what the thing about the strange man means?  
> And Sebastian struggles with the same things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read, thanks to Kate.

Kurt

On the ride home, Kurt didn't talk much. His mind was a mix of weird things, things he hadn't thought of before.  
He had this warm feeling in his stomach and he felt happy.  
It reminded him of his mom and how he felt when she told him bedtime stories. His favorite ones were when she told him about soulmates.  
Why had that man in the costume shop reminded him of that?  
And why had he felt some sort of connection to the man when he was a total stranger? And then when the man had hugged him, that had been the best thing ever. And he wanted to just stay in that man's arms forever. Which was so so weird, because he didn't know the man.  
His mom had always told him that he shouldn't talk to strangers….Yet he had talked to Sebastian.  
When Burt got out of the car, Kurt clicked off his seatbelt and told him that he just wanted to go to bed, and that he had a tummy ache.  
Burt asked if it was bad, but he assured him that it was probably nothing and that he was just tired. So he walked upstairs and straight to bed.  
The stranger kept twirling around his head. He had really pretty eyes and his smile was nice.  
As he tried to fall asleep, he remembered one of the stories his mom used to tell him. It was about how a young girl found her soulmate when she was only 10 years old and the soulmate was 30. The two couldn't do anything about things, because it is illegal to be with someone before they're turned 18. And the girl's parents did not trust the 30 year old to not touch their daughter. So they had not allowed the pair to see each other.  
The little girl was miserable and sad and when she turned 13 she had become clinically depressed.  
In the end her parents had agreed that she could call her soulmate and they could talk on the phone. But when the girl got hold of him, it wasn't her soulmate she got on the phone, but her soulmates mother. Telling her that her son had killed himself, because he couldn't take staying away from her.  
A week after that the girl's parents found her dead too.  
His mom had told him that not all soulmate stories were like that; most of them were happy and ended well. But it was because of that Kurt knew why it was important to stay close to your soulmate as soon as you found him or her.  
But was that why he felt this about the stranger?  
Was Sebastian his soulmate?  
His mom also told him about how she had felt when she had met his father. Burt had been 23 and she had been 22.   
She had been in disneyland with some friends and their kids, when she had been in line to one of the roller coasters and, just as she was about to go into one of the wagons, someone came running towards her, skipping the line.  
“Wait” His dad had yelled and when she turned she just knew.  
Burt had recognized her from his dreams from his 23rd birthday and when she had looked in to his eyes she had gotten this warm feeling inside her body. Her mind felt at ease and she got this happy feeling inside her. Without really knowing how it got there, she just knew.  
Burt had jumped inside the wagon with her and they had gone on the roller coaster ride together.  
Kurt had always loved that story. Hoping to get something like that someday. But other than that, he hadn't really thought about the whole soulmate thing because, well, he’s only 8.  
And kids his age don’t have to deal with stuff like that. They should deal with toys, playdates and school.  
But why was it that he couldn't get that pretty man out of his head then?  
Sebastian.   
Kurt was sure, soulmate or not, that that was his new favorite word of all words.  
______

Sebastian

Travis had found Sebastian sitting on the floor, when he returned to the costume shop 20 minutes later.  
The man looked devastated and something was way off.  
When Travis had asked what had happened, the only thing Sebastian had said, before he broke down in tears was:  
“He was here. Kurt was here…”  
Travis had helped his best friend up and guided him out to the car, then driven back home and gotten him to bed.   
Travis reassured Sebastian that he would spend the night on the couch if he needed anything.  
It was late in the evening, when Sebastian left the bedroom.  
He finally told Travis about how Kurt had walked in and they had talked. He told him about how the small boy had hugged him and how relieved he had been. He had just wanted to swoop up the boy in his arms and hold him close.  
Sebastian shook his head and ran his hands through his hair.  
“God.. I sounds like a pervert…”  
Travis shook his head.  
“Sebastian. Trust me you don't. All people want to do that when they meet their soulmate for the first time. There is absolutely nothing…”  
Sebastian stood up, turning towards Travis.  
“Don’t tell me there is nothing wrong with that.” He interrupted. “I know that it's a normal thing to feel when you meet your soulmate, but for fucks sake. It’s not normal when your soulmate is 15 years younger than you; when he is only a little kid. It’s not normal to want to kiss the hell out of him, feel him around you, feel his skin against yours. When he is just a kid…” Sebastian yelled, starting to pace.  
“That’s wrong Travis. Wrong. And I don’t want to feel those things. Not with a kid. If he had just been 16 or so, it would maybe be okay, but he is like 8. 8!! He probably doesn't understand what is going on. And just thinks I am some fucked up creepy guy who just sat there hugging him like it was the most normal thing in the world.”  
Travis sat down, listening to Sebastian ranting. He could understand the man's concern, but also knew that there wasn't really anything they could do about it.   
“Sebastian…” He tried, but the green eyed man turned to him glaring.  
“Don’t…Just don’t…” Sebastian said. He looked devastated.  
“We have both heard the tragic stories about soulmates who have found each other when one is a kid and the other is an adult. And we both know that most of those stories don’t end well.” Sebastian wiped a tear away.  
“It's not fair…I just…” His legs gave out and he hit the floor sobbing.  
Travis got up and sat down beside him, his arms curling around his body.  
“We will figure something out, Sebastian.”  
“I just want to be happy.” Sebastian whispered, while burying his face in his friends arms, tears steaming down his face.  
___

Kurt

Kurt didn't mention anything to his dad about the thoughts swirling around his head. Mostly because he still wasn't quite sure what they meant. But also because he didn't want to bother his dad more than he had too. He knew that he missed his mom and he was still sad. Sometimes, at night, Kurt could hear his dad crying silently from the bedroom, but he didn't know how to comfort the man. So he decided to just be there as much as he could and be a good son and help his dad as much as he could.  
Christmas came and it went great. He dad and him had fun, though the loss of his mom still haunted the mood. And at night Kurt laid in bed thinking about his mom, as he always did. though lately those thoughts had been replaced with thoughts about a green eyed man instead.  
Then, around mid January, something happened.  
He and his dad had been at the toy store earlier in the day and Kurt had immediately thought back to that day in the mall.   
He asked his dad if he knew why the costume shop wasn't there anymore, because there was just an empty space beside the toy store now.  
Burt had shaken his head and said he didn't know.  
When they got home, they had eaten dinner and Kurt had said goodnight as always.  
Two hours later, he woke up screaming.  
“Buddy…” Burt said and rushed into his son's room, only to see his son sitting up in bed, shaking and looking frantically around his room.  
“Hey, hey. Easy now…It’s going to be okay.” Burt tried to reassure him, sitting down on the bed.  
Kurt tried to take some deep breaths, but the images in his head just kept coming back.  
“Shh…” Burt tried to soothed him. He knew Kurt had been having some nightmares about losing his mom since she died. But none of them had been this bad.  
“Why don’t you tell me about it, buddy…” Burt tried. Kurt curled up against his dad.  
“I…I just want…” He stammered out, but then began sobbing again.  
“I know…I know…I miss her too. Burt assured him, holding him tight.  
Kurt shook his head. “It’s not that.” He whispered.  
Burt looked down at his son. “What do you mean, buddy?”   
Kurt sometimes had difficulties to explain these nightmares but Burt always told him that it was perfectly normal to miss his mom and that it was okay.  
“I want Sebastian..” Kurt whispered and looked down at his small hands.  
Burt tilted his head, not sure he heard right.   
“What do you mean buddy?” Was Sebastian some new animal or something.  
“I miss Sebastian. I want Sebastian Smythe.” Kurt finally said and bust out in tears again. Burt held him close, trying to figure out exactly what Kurt was saying. He sure didn't usually give his stuffed animals last names.  
Finally, after a few minutes, Kurt calmed down, so Burt tried again.  
“Who is Sebastian?”  
Tears began gathering in the small boy's eyes yet again, before he finally whispered, “I think he is my soulmate.”  
_____

Sebastian

The phone rang and Travis looked over from the couch, seeing Sebastian's phone lighting up at the kitchen table.  
Why couldn't he have taken that with him to bed?  
It was a regular thing now, Travis staying over at Sebastian's on the weekends.  
As the phone continued ringing, Travis finally got up and walked over.  
“Ello.” He said, looking at the clock. It was a little over midnight.  
“Ehmm…Hello. Could I speak with Sebastian Smythe?” A deep male voice said. Travis looked at the caller Id, it wasn't a number Sebastian had saved.  
Still, he walked inside his friend's bedroom to wake him up.  
“Sebastian.” He said and shook the man a little.  
Sebastian stirred and looked up a him blinking. “Hmmm?”  
“There is a man on the phone, for you” Travis said and held the phone out for him. Sebastian furrowed his brows. Who would call him this late?  
“Hello? This is Sebastian speaking.” He said.  
“Sebastian. This is Burt Hummel. I believe you know my son Kurt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will take place right after this.  
> After that there will be some timejumps, telling how the two deal with this. Alone and together.
> 
> Remember to comment If you like. It always makes me write faster.  
> Hope you enjoy the story so far


	4. Sheduele (Beta read)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian gets to see Kurt again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is now Beta read (Thanks to Kate )

I sat and stared down at my phone, trying to keep my heart from beating out of my chest.  
Burt was Kurt’s dad.  
At first I thought he called to tell me that something had happened with my soulmate. I felt like time stopped and I forgot how to breathe for a moment, until Burt assured me that nothing bad had happened to Kurt. Not really. But apparently the little boy had been crying for hours and the tears just kept running down his cheeks.  
After telling me that, Burt had suggested that we needed to talk. And of course I agreed immediately, no doubt in my mind at all.  
Now the call had ended and I waited for a message with their address, so I could drive over there as soon as possible.  
Travis was still in my room and had heard the whole thing. He asked if he should go with me, to which I said, “yes please”. I sure as hell could need someone to support my back right now, not knowing what to expect.

It took an hour to drive to Kurt’s house and as I parked the car in the small driveway, I felt nervous. I didn't know what to expect. But Travis reassured me that things would work out and that Burt sounded like a reasonable guy.  
As we walked up towards the front door it wasn't Burt my thoughts twirled around.  
It was Kurt.  
How would he react to seeing me?  
How would I react to seeing him?  
Did he know about soulmates? From what Burt had told me, he must know something.  
My train of thoughts was interrupted when the door opened and there was an adult man standing there.  
He looked me up and down, shifting his gaze to Travis briefly, but quickly focused back on me.  
“Are you Sebastian?”  
I took a deep breath and held out my hand.  
“Yes, I am. Sebastian Smythe.” Burt shook my hand, though he seemed nervous.  
“I don’t know if I should say it's a pleasure to see you.” He said.  
I nodded. I understood that. This situation had to be very difficult for him too.  
Travis introduced himself and all three of us walked inside all.  
As we took off our coats in the hallway, Burt started talking.  
“I know, I didn't say much on the phone…But Kurt woke up screaming in his sleep. Normally I can calm him down, but not this time. He said your name."  
I looked up at the man, not quite knowing what to say.  
Part of me was really uncomfortable being there, because I didn't exactly know what Burt wanted from me. But a larger part of me was so pleased to hear that Kurt had asked for me, wanted me there to comfort him; because that meant he had felt something too.  
“Kurt is upstairs right now.” Burt said and looked up the stairs. “He told me about your little meeting in the costume store before christmas and… “ He sighed. “Look, Sebastian…we all know that this situation isn't ideal. And to be honest I’m not at all comfortable with this.” I nodded, knowing what he meant.  
“But the thing is, you are my sons soulmate. And that is not something we can just ignore. So I want to figure something out to keep both you and Kurt healthy.” Burt ended and sat down in one of the chairs beside the couch.  
I was about to say something when a gasp came from the top of the stairs. We all turned around and saw Kurt standing there.  
My stomach turned and I had to remind myself that I couldn't just run up to him and take in my arms.  
“Kurt, buddy…” Burt said, but Kurt didn't answer, his eyes only focused on me.  
“Burt. Maybe Sebastian could go and talk with Kurt and then come back down afterwards?” Travis suggested, finally speaking up for the first time since we arrived.  
Burt turned his head and looked like he was about to refuse that idea with everything he had in him, but then…  
“Dad….” Kurt said and took one step down the stairs.  
Burt looked back at Kurt and apparently he saw something, which made him change his mind because he shook his head and looked up at me.  
“Sebastian. Maybe your friend is right. Go talk to him, then afterwards come back down here and we can talk.”  
I blinked at him, not knowing what to say. But my legs seemed to understand what he said because they were already walking towards the stairs, before my mouth answered.  
“If you need me I'm down here.” Burt said, probably directed to Kurt.  
Once I was standing in front of the stairway, I slowly started walking up.  
One step at the time.  
As I reached where Kurt was standing, I was reminded once again that he was just a small kid. He looked so little and confused. So fragile.  
“Kurt…” I whispered, hoping to calm him in someway.  
Surprisingly it seemed to work, because his little body collapsed against mine and I cradled him in my arms, forgetting about Burt and just focusing on my soulmate.  
I took a deep breath, before I maneuvered us around so I could sit down on the top of the stairs with Kurt curled up in my arms.  
Having my soulmate so close, my brain exploded with thoughts.  
Was this what happiness felt like?  
Was this what having a soulmate felt like? - To always have someone to hold you, need you, when you needed it?  
Someone who just wants to have you close?  
A small whimper escaped Kurt's lips. I tightened my arms around the small boy, and held him closer, feeling how my heart beat began slowing down.  
I don't know how long we sat there, but I could have done it forever. But Kurt moved his head and blinked his eyes up at me and I couldn't help but let my fingers travel down his cheek and remove some of his tears. I didn't want to see him sad.  
“I’m here, Kurt….I’m here.” I said, hoping that it was the right thing to say.  
“Sebastian…” Kurt whispered took my hand, holding it.  
I had to close my eyes and try to focus, because I was one second away from leaning down and connect our lips. I wanted so bad to feel his lips against mine, but knew that it wouldn't do.  
“I’m happy that you're here.” Kurt said and gave me a small smile, before looking down at his small hand holding mine.  
He let go of it and turned our palms so they were pressed against each other instead.  
It was such a small gesture, but it was so sweet and innocent. And it made me smile back at him.  
“Do you need to talk? Or maybe go down stairs?”I asked.  
Kurt’s eyes didn't leave our hands, when he answered.  
“I think we should go downstairs to my dad. He said he wanted to discuss things.” Kurt said.  
I stood up and without further thought, picked Kurt up and walked down the stairs, with him cradled in my arms.  
Burt looked at us when I sat down on the couch, maneuvering Kurt so he laid against my chest, his head curled into me and my arms holding him close.  
I still couldn't figure out what was going on in Kurt’s head, but whatever it was I knew that either I would get my heart shattered or this would be the beginning of something wonderful.  
“I’m just gonna say things how I see them, and I’m gonna be very blunt here. I am very happy that Kurt found his soulmate and I am behind you guys all the way. But…” I swallowed. I could guess what was coming. "But. I am not happy about the fact that you are 15 years older than my son. Because that is not ideal at all. On so many levels that is completely wrong.  
My wife used to tell Kurt bedtime stories about different soulmates around the world, so he is aware that there are some of them which don’t have happy endings. And I want to prevent your soulmate-ship to become one of the unhappy ones. I don’t want to come between the two of you, when you belong together.”Burt said, looking at Kurt and me. “That said. For this to work, we have to come up with some ground rules.  
Kurt is turning 9 soon, which means he has a great childhood in front of him and he should be allowed to explore that, without being held down by his soulmate.”  
Again, I couldn't do anything but agree with the man, because it was true, Kurt shouldn't be punished because we found each other when he was still only a kid.  
“I suggest we make some kind of schedule as to when you guys can talk and maybe see each other. For the first few years anyway.” Burt continued.  
Kurt shifted in my arms and I felt his body relax against mine. Small snoring sounds escaped his lips. He had fallen asleep.  
I glowed with pride, because I had helped him relax  
“A schedule sounds reasonable.” I agreed. “But what do you mean with the first years anyway?”  
Burt scratched his head “What I mean is, in a few years he is going to be a teenager and I want him to feel like one. “  
When I lifted an eyebrow at the man, Burt continued.  
“He should be allowed to test things, going to his first party, dancing with another boy his age, getting his first teenage crush, his first kiss, his first..”  
“No.” I interrupted him. I definitely was not agreeing to that.  
“What do you mean no?” Burt asked.  
“I mean no. I know that he should definitely be allowed to make his own choices and all, but all those things you just said. Those are not for others to share, but for him to share with me.” I said, knowing that I probably sounded like a possessed maniac, but the thought about Kurt dancing with another boy or even worse kissing... NO!  
“I understand that that is how you feel, but Kurt is his own person and he shouldn't suffer under having found you that young .” Burt tried to explain.  
He had a point, but I couldn’t agree. I wouldn’t.  
Luckily Travis interrupted, the voice of reason, like he often was.  
“How about you two set up a schedule for the first years and then when Kurt hits puberty you guys take it from there. And make Kurt be part of those decisions. But for now start out with the coming years.”  
Burt tilted his head and looked at me, before he nodded.  
“I’m okay with that.” He said and I agreed too.  
Kurt made another snoring sound against my chest.  
“Why don't I take him back to bed?” Burt asked and stood up walking over to take his son.  
I wanted tell him no, that Kurt was fine where he was, but again I had to remind myself, that this was not just my soulmate, this was a little kid, living at home with his father.  
So I nodded and slipped the boy into Burt’s arms.

While Burt was upstairs tucking Kurt in, I leaned my head back against the couch.  
“You two looked cute.” Travis said.  
I looked over giving him a smile.  
“It felt fantastic, Travstar. The best feeling ever.”  
“...But.?” Travis asked, knowing me too well and sensing that I wanted to say something more. I rolled my head back and looked up at the ceiling.  
“But it was not enough.” I closed my eyes.  
“I want to be the one putting him to bed, I want to go into bed with him. I want to hold him in my arms, caress his skin all over. Kiss every part of him and taste his skin against my tongue. I want to make him smile and I want to roll over seeing him laying beside me when we wake up tomorrow, knowing that i can just reach over and feel him against me....”  
A cough came from the stairs and my eyes snapped open, Burt was standing there.  
Shit, had he heard all that?  
“Let's just pretend I didn't hear any of that, because that will just make this even more difficult.” Burt said and walked over to take down a calendar from the wall and sat down in the chair again.  
“So, how about that schedule?” He asked, and I was surprised to see a small smile on the man's lips. Maybe this was going to be okay? Maybe we could figure this out, without disagreeing and come up with a way so both me and Kurt could be happy?

In the end this was the basics of what we agreed on.  
The schedule:  
Sebastian and Kurt can talk on the phone two times each week.  
Next time they see each other will be in three weeks, after Kurt’s ninth birthday.  
If either Kurt or Sebastian feels the need to get in contact with the other, they will tell Burt. 

Especially for Sebastian:  
There may under no circumstances be any inappropriate or suspicious things going on between you and Kurt.  
If this is going to be a problem, the rules will change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a little difficult to write. But I wanted to show the conversation Burt and Sebastian had about all this.
> 
> Next chapter will be from Kurt's POV.
> 
> And remember comments make my day a little brighter :)  
> So don't hold back.


	5. A little peek inside Kurt's mind. (Beta read)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a little peek inside the head of a 8 year old boy and he's POV to the whole soulmate thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is now being beta read (Thanks to Kate)

Chapter 5

I woke up in the middle of the night, needing to pee.   
I smiled as I remembered that I had a dream about being on one of the swings on the schools' playground, and Sebastian was standing there, helping me to go higher and higher.  
I knew by now that the stranger was definitely my soul mate… Well maybe not so much of a stranger anymore.

The stories my mom used to tell me were still swirling around in my head and I was still very confused about having found my soul mate when I was only eight.  
Before Christmas, before all this, my biggest concern was who and what I would play with that day; and if today I would get to stand up and sing a solo.   
Now I spend more time just thinking about my soulmate…a grown man…which was also very confusing.  
I had a soul mate. My one true love, according to the stories.  
I don't know much about love, other than the love I feel for my dad. But not much else. I’m just a kid.  
Kurt Hummel, 8 years old, though my birthday is in two weeks. And I’m looking forward to that! My dad gave me permission to have a sleepover, so I have invited four of my friends from school over.  
Sam, he is 8 and my best friend. He always wants to play with me and we always share our food. And he likes my clothes and tells me so quite often.  
Daisy, she is 9. The first day of school she told me my voice was beautiful and she asked if I wanted to join the choir. She is in the class above me.  
Annabel, she is my best friend who is a girl. She doesn't talk much, but she hangs out with me and Sam and often just sits and reads while we play. She has a nice smile.  
And then Casper, he is Daisy’s brother. He is almost 10. He’s always so sweet and always ask how I'm doing when I'm over at their house and when we meet in the hallway at school.  
Sam once told me that he thinks Casper likes me, like really likes me. But I just told him he was being silly and then we both laughed.

I love school and I like being with my friends and I like when we all sit in the choir and sing. That is one of my favorite things. Casper talked about how he would go on this summer camp for music and singers or something like that, and said that I should ask my dad if I could go too.  
But with all this soul mate stuff going on, I haven't gotten around to it.   
Maybe I will soon though. It sure sounds like fun.

My dad talked with me about how he and Sebastian had worked out some kind of schedule, so that we could talk on the phone and see each other.   
I know that it’s for both our well beings, because soul mates aren't supposed to be apart.   
And as I am only 8, I don't get to stay with Sebastian. Because I live at home and I'm pretty sure my dad won’t allow me to move out. So I'm staying here.  
It’s weird, this thing, because even though I have only seen Sebastian two times, I feel like I've known him for even longer.   
When he is here, I just want to curl up to him and be in his arms.  
My dad told me that it is because our soul mate bond is strong.  
But I don’t know, I just think it's weird.

Sebastian and I also talked on the phone a couple of times since I saw him last.  
It was really weird because I didn't know what to say and it seemed like Sebastian didn't know either. So it was mostly silence.  
But then there had been a Disney movie on TV that I wanted to see and I asked Sebastian if he wanted to stay on the phone and watch it with me. I could hear the smile in his voice when he told me that he wanted that very much and then he put on the movie himself.   
It was very fun. We laughed a lot, and at some point Sebastian even told me that I had a cute laugh, which made my cheeks redden and I giggled.  
Then he said that that sounded even cuter and I hid my face against one of the couch pillows.

The second time we talked, Sebastian was at work. Apparently he works in an office. I’m not sure what he does. But when he is not there he has another job as a lifeguard, which means he is a very good swimmer.  
I can’t swim yet, but Sebastian promised me that he would teach me how to.

The third time we spoke was because I was sad because I missed my mom. I told my dad that I wanted Sebastian, so he called him and we just talked about all the fun things I used to do with my mom.I was smiling when we said goodbye.

I also talked with Travis, that is Sebastian's friend. I asked if they were living together or if they were boyfriends, to which Travis had laughed and said no they weren't.   
Then Sebastian had taken the phone, explaining to me that he kind of waited for me to become his boyfriend. That was just so weird, seeing he is so much older than me. But I kind of liked that idea, so I didn't ask more about it.  
But Travis seems nice, Sebastian told me that they have been friends since they were kids. Maybe I will still be friends with Daisy, Sam, Annabel and Casper when I am 23.

 

I also talked with my dad about Sebastian. It was a very wierd talk, because he kept saying that if I felt uncomfortable around Sebastian or if he did anything I didn't want, I needed to tell him. I didn't really understand what he meant, because why would Sebastian do anything to make me uncomfortable?   
My dad told me that because of the age difference, there were things that Sebastian and I couldn't do. When I asked what they were, my dad just said that I wasn't old enough to learn about that yet. Which I think is really dumb, because why can’t I learn about it if it has anything to do with having a soulmate?  
When I asked Sebastian if he knew what my dad meant, he said that that was not something we should talk about right now, and that maybe we could talk about it when I was older.   
Maybe there is someone else I can ask about that, because I want to know all there is to know about soulmates.

Tomorrow I'm gonna decide what to make for my birthday. I like baking and I hope my dad will help me make a cake.   
I’m looking forward to the sleepover with my friends, but I”m also excited about the day after my birthday because then I'm going to see Sebastian again!


	6. A birthday sleepover (Beta read)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what the title say.  
> Kurt's birthday and the sleepover.
> 
> And of course a little Sebastian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found a Beta for this story :) :) :)
> 
> She is editing the first chapters right now, so those will be posted again with her corrections over the weekend.  
> This chapter is not beta edited yet, but will be over the weekend too. I just wanted to get this posted, so you guys shouldn't wait... (Sorry for the typos and so)

When Kurt wakes up, he’s hit with sunlight shining in from his window, he turns over to look at his clock hanging on the wall.  
He had learned to read a watch when he was five, something his mom had taught him.  
It’s a little over seven, which means that his dad will come in to say good morning soon, so he stays in bed a little longer.  
Indeed his dad does come in, and he sits down on the bed beside Kurt and starts to sing softly.  
It’s not until Burt gets to the Happy Birthday, that Kurt is reminded that, oh yes, today is his birthday and he is turning nine. He opens his eyes and smiles at his dad before they head downstairs to have breakfast. Later today Casper, Sam, Annabel and Daisy will be over, so today can’t go fast enough.

Just when Kurt is about to head out the door, the phone rings. He looks over at his dad who doesn't seem like he is going to get up and answer it.  
“Dad, the phone.” Kurt says, gesturing with a small hand.  
Burt throws him a lopsided smile.  
“I’m pretty sure that's for you, buddy.”  
Kurt looks at him for a couple of seconds, before he nearly falls over his own legs jumping over to reach the phone.  
“Sebastian!” He gasps as he answers it and is greeted with a laugh from Sebastian.  
“Hi Kurt! I'm glad I caught you before you left for school”  
“I was about too…But then you called.” Kurt says and Sebastian laughs again.  
“I did. I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday."

Kurt blushes a little and his dad lifts a eyebrow at him, curious about what makes his son blush like that but Kurt chooses to ignore that.  
“I’m glad you called.” Kurt whispers and his cheeks redden even more.  
“Oh, that's sweet. I’m glad that I caught you this early, because I'm not sure I will have that much time to do so later.” Sebastian says and Kurt gets a feeling that the adult man is a little sad about that.  
“That’s okay… I’m having that sleepover I told you about…”  
“Oh, yeah. That's right. I hope it's fun… and I hope that you tell me about it…” Sebastian trails off.  
“I will…when we see each other tomorrow.” Kurt says and beams, he is looking forward to seeing Sebastian again.  
“Tomorrow.” Sebastian confirms. “But you should probably go; you can’t be late on your birthday!”  
Kurt smiles. “You’re right. Thanks for calling.”  
“Anytime, birthday boy. Anytime.” Sebastian hangs up.  
Kurt brushes his fingers over the phone one time and then turns to his dad and offers a good bye as he heads out the door.

After school Kurt and Sam wait outside for their other three friends to meet them. Kurt fiddles with his coat and Sam looks over at his friend. They have been friends since the first day at school when Kurt had told him that he thought he had a nice cap on.  
Sam knows that Kurt takes very good care of his clothes and that's why he is pretty sure that something is up with his best friend. Normally he wouldn't do anything like that to his clothes.  
“So…” Sam says and walks over to stand beside Kurt and bumps his shoulder. Kurt looks up at and smiles at Sam.  
“So…” He repeats.  
“Are you nervous about the sleepover?” Sam guesses.  
Kurt stills his fingers “No, not really… I’m excited actually, its going to be fun.”  
Sam looks at him and scrunches his eyes. Okay, so it's not the sleepover, he thinks to himself.  
“Why are you acting like this then?”  
Kurt's cheeks turns a little red, but he remains silent.  
“You don’t want to tell me?” Sam asks dramatically, pouting at him. Kurt laughs a little.  
“It’s kind of a secret… “ Kurt starts, but then cuts himself off. He doesn't really know if it's a secret. “But i think I can tell you..” He says, bitting his lower lip.  
Sam turns towards him, giving Kurt all of his attention.  
“I found my soulmate.”  
“OH My GOD..” Sam shouts, and before Kurt can finish, he hugs the boy.  
“Haha, easy Sam…” Kurt laughs and pats his back.  
“Who is it and how and when and…” Sam babbles.  
“His name is Sebastian.” Kurt says proudly, not able to keep himself from smiling.  
“There you are.” Daisy's voice sounds from beside them and they look over to see all three of their friends standing there.  
Sam looks at Kurt one more time and makes a zipping motion over his lips, so Kurt knows that he won't say a thing. Then all five head towards Kurt’s house.

They play twister for the first hour and then Kurt and Daisy go into the kitchen to make them something to eat.  
Kurt had already made a cake and for dinner they were going to have burgers. Burt had already made the meat, so they just have to cut salad and all the other stuff.  
In the living room, Casper and Sam put two tables together to make a buffet and they place all the food there, while Annabel sets the table.  
After dinner, all five snuggle up together on the couch to watch a movie: Grease, one of Kurt’s favorites, because there is a lot of singing in it. He can sing along to almost all the songs.  
When the movie is about to end and the song ‘You're the One That I Want’ starts, Casper jumps up from the couch and starts dancing around. He then catches Kurt's hand and helps him up to dance too.  
The other three laugh and starts singing along with the song, while Casper twists Kurt around, trying to imitate John Travolta.  
Burt walks in and sees the five kids singing and dancing all over the living room. He can’t help but smile at the sight. It’s good to see Kurt being so happy again.  
“Kids…. It's time for bed.” He shouts over the music and then laughs when all five children just pout at him at the same time.  
“Sorry, but those are the rules.” He says.  
Kurt and Annabel go upstairs to collect blankets and pillows to take downstairs. While Burt moves the couch, so that they can all lay down on the floor.  
It only takes 20 minutes before all five kids are under the covers.Kurt is in the middle between Casper and Annabel, while Sam and Daisy are beside Casper.  
“Goodnight.” Daisy says.  
“Happy dreams.” Sam replies.  
“Don’t let the bedbugs bite you.” Annabel giggles.  
Casper scoots a little closer to Kurt “Happy Birthday, Kurt.” He says.  
Kurt give him a small smile. “Thank you Casper…And sweet dreams.”  
___

The next morning Kurt and Annabel wake up first and decide to start make breakfast for the others. While they are in the middle of cutting some apples, Annabel puts down the knife and looks at Kurt.  
“Who is Sebastian?”  
Kurt can’t help but smile when he hears the name, but he also knows that he can’t really keep a secret from her.  
“Ehm…he’s my soulmate.”  
Annabel looks at him with wide eyes but doesn't say anything else for several minutes. They go back to cutting the rest of the fruit.  
They are about to walk back into the living room, having placed all of the food on a tray, when she speaks again.  
“How did you find out about him?”  
Kurt thinks about it. He doesn't quite know how to explain that. It just sort of happened. He is still trying to figure out all this soulmate stuff himself.  
“It just…happened…” He finally says. “Right before Christmas.  
“Sweet. You said his name a couple of times when you were sleeping.” Annebel says and she looks like she wants to ask some more, but she doesn’t. She probably doesn't know what to ask either and Kurt knows that it's not typical for kids their age to find their soulmate. So he give her a smile and she smiles one back.  
“Come on, let's go feed the monkeys.” He says.

After breakfast Casper tells them about a summer camp he has heard about.  
“It is three months over the summer, so you have to get time off when schools starts again. But its really awesome, my parents says that I could go if I want to, but I don't know if I wants to go alone.”  
“Won't you be joining him?” Annabel asks, looking over at Daisy.  
“No. I like singing but I don't want to be away that long.” Daisy says and takes a bite of her bread.  
“It's a singing camp?” Sam asks, looking at Casper. The boy smiles.  
“Yes. It's a mix between singing and music. But it's all the way in Germany, so that's a long way from home.”  
“That sounds great.” Kurt says and takes a sip of his milk, laughing when Sam reaches over to dry of the milk around his mouth.  
“You could go, Kurt…” Annabel says and smiles.  
Kurt looks at his dad, who is sitting at the end of the table.  
“I can talk with Casper’s parents, it you're interested.” Burt offers.  
“Really?” Kurt squeals, exited about maybe getting the opportunity to visit Germany. Burt nods, smiling at his son.  
“We could bunk together then.” Casper says, grinning.

After breakfast Casper, Annabel and Daisy go home, but Sam stays to help with cleaning up the living room.  
They are interrupted by a knock on the front door and, because Kurt is in the middle of folding some of the sheets, he asks Sam if he can get the door.  
“Hello.” Sam says, and looks up at the tall man standing there. He has green eyes and a big smile on his face, but the smile falls a little when he looks down at Sam.  
“Hi… Is Kurt or Burt home?” The man asks and Sam tilts his head.  
“Yes…” Then he turns his head back inside the house and yells for Kurt.  
Kurt runs into the hallway and squeals when he sees who it is. He instantly runs over to hug the man. Sam stands to the side when his friends throws his small arms around the strangers neck and the stranger hugs him back with a big smile on his lips.  
At the same time Burt comes down the stairs. “Sebastian, you're a little early.” He says and greets the man.  
“Yes, I know.” Sebastian replies and looks over at Sam who is still standing, completely still, beside them.  
Kurt seems to remember that Sam is there and he turns to his friend.  
“Ehm…Sam, this is Sebastian…”  
Sam takes a step forward and offers his hand to the stranger. “Hi. I’m Sam.” Sebastian gives him a smile and introduce himself.  
“So this is the best friend.” He says, smiling at Kurt.  
Kurt beams at him. “Yes. This is him.”  
There is a small pause before Burt breaks the silence. “Sebastian, why don't we take a cup of coffee in the kitchen and let the boys say goodbye.”  
When the two adults close the kitchen door, Sam looks over at Kurt.  
“How old is he?”  
“He is 23…” Kurt says, looking down at the ground, ready to say something if Sam has any objections.  
“That’s old.” Sam says, but then laughs and walks over to hug Kurt.  
“So you told him about me!”  
Kurt hugs him back and breathes out. Of course Sam wouldn't say anything.  
“Yeah, of course I have.”  
“Best friends.” Sam smiles and gets his coat.  
“Best friends.” Kurt agrees and says goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it..  
> They next chapter will be Kurt and Sebastian.


	7. Rollercoaster (Beta read)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Sebastian's spends the day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the chapters posted so far, are in the middle of being looked trough by my beta. I will have the new edited ones up over the weekend.
> 
> So until then, all mistakes are still my own.

After Kurt had said goodbye to Sam, he couldn't get into the kitchen fast enough. Sebastian looked up at him above the coffee mug he was holding and smiled.  
“So, are you ready to go? Or do you need to clean up the living room first? Burt told me that you guys had quite a dance off last night, before you went to bed.”  
Kurt looked at his dad and made a pouting face.  
“Can I go with Sebastian now, please?”  
“Who will do the rest of the cleaning in the living room then?” Burt chuckled, his son looked so much like his mom sometimes, especially when he wanted to get out of something.  
“Ehmm.. You.” Kurt offered and shrugged.  
“Me? And how did you come to that conclusion?” Burt asked.  
Sebastian had to bite his cheek so he wouldn't laugh at their banter.  
“Because you're the adult and I’m the kid and yesterday was my birthday.” Kurt said, smiling like he had just solved a very hard puzzle.  
“Ha…Well, okay just this one time then…” Burt agreed and Kurt went over and gave him a hug and a kiss.  
“Thank you dad…Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome buddy.” Burt said and turned to Sebastian.  
“Now, you'll take good care of him, right?” Sebastian nodded.  
“Always.”

Kurt went to put on his shoes and find a coat to wear, while Sebastian went over the details with Burt. They would go to an amusement park and then find someplace they could have lunch. After that Sebastian had planned that Kurt could decide what they should do.  
“I’m ready.” Kurt said, walking into the kitchen. Sebastian got up and they both said their goodbyes to Burt.  
Sebastian had brought his car, but he knew that Kurt wouldn't sit in the front seat after what had happened to his mom. Kurt had told him the story during one of their phone calls, which had resulted in a lot of crying from the small boy's side and Sebastian had ended up singing him to sleep, with the lines:

_Hold on, till you feel a little stronger_  
_Hold on to me yeah, now I said_  
_Hold on, everything's gonna be alright_  
_Just hold on to me tonight_  
_Anything that hurts you, hurts me too_  
_I'm not gonna let your, world turn blue_  
_Will you take my hand_

When Kurt had buckled up, Sebastian looked over his shoulder from the driver’s seat. “Buckled up?”  
Kurt giggled and his small hand reached around the seat belt. “Yes. You?”  
“Yep.” Sebastian confirmed and turned the key, ready to a day with Kurt by his side.

When they arrived at the amusement park, they quickly got tickets and went inside. Kurt took Sebastian's hand as they walked over to one of the roller coasters that he wanted to try. Sebastian kind of froze for a half minute, when he felt Kurt’s hand in his, but then the small boy smiled up at him and squeezed his hand. It was still a big question for him how one single touch from Kurt could make all his worries go away and exactly how he just new what to do or say in the right the moment.  
Of course he and Burt had talked a lot about how much Kurt knew about all this soulmate stuff. Sometimes Kurt seemed completely innocent to all this, but then he would do something - like now when he took Sebastian's hand - and Sebastian couldn't be more sure that he understood what was going on between them. They belonged together.  
“Come on, we need to get in line.” Kurt said and guided Sebastian over to stand in a small line.  
“You're sure you want to try this?” Sebastian nervously, looking at the rollercoaster. It was really really tall and he wasn't a fan of heights.  
“Yes.. It looks fun…” Kurt said and beamed. “Don’t you think so?”  
“Ehm…” Sebastian scratched his head.  
Kurt tilted his head and turned his body to look at Sebastian, his eyes shinning in the sun.  
“You don’t like heights do you?” Kurt whispered and made a motion with his hand to make Sebastian lean down a little.  
Sebastian got down on his knees in front of him and shook his head.  
“Not really…But…”  
Two small hands went to his face and Kurt’s small fingers caressed his cheeks.  
“Don’t worry, i’m gonna take care of you.” Kurt whispered.  
Years from now Sebastian would still insist that, at that moment, that a trillion unicorns took up residence in his stomach and, if that had been any other time and they had been in any other place, he would have swopped Kurt in his arms and kissed the fuck out him. But unfortunately that wouldn't do, so instead he gave the boy a big smile and brought his hands up to cover Kurt’s.  
“I’m happy that you will.” He said and stood up.  
The rollercoaster ride itself turned out not to be so scary; maybe it was because Sebastian spent the whole ride looking at Kurt, the way he smiled and laughed and how he kept looking back at Sebastian with nothing but love…Love?  
Did Kurt love him? And if he did, what kind of love was it? Could a nine year old really love someone?  
Or maybe it was just because, for the whole ride, Kurt's hand was clutched tight in Sebastian’s own, like it belonged there.  
After that they tried a bunch of other stuff, until Kurt announced that he wanted something to eat and they quickly found a small place where they could get something to eat.  
After they ordered, Sebastian asked if there was anything special that Kurt wanted to try out now.  
Kurt took another bite of his fish and looked like he thought hard about it before he asked, “Could I see your place?”  
Sebastian who had just taken a sip of his water, almost choked, because if Kurt had been a little older, that sentence would have brought up all kinds of inappropriate thoughts in his brain. His mind did flash to one of the scenes from his dream, where he had dreamt about laying naked with Kurt…  
“Sebastian?”  
Sebastian shook his head. This was not the place to think about that. “Are you sure?”  
Kurt nodded. “Yes, you have seen my room and I want to see yours.”  
“Alright then…then we're gonna do that.”  
One of the waitresses came over, Sebastian asked for the check and she came back with it a couple of minutes later.  
“I hope you and your son enjoyed your meal.” She offered. Sebastian didn't know what to say, because he could see how people would guess that they were indeed father and son, but something inside him wanted to tell her that she was wrong. But Kurt beat him to it.  
“He is not my dad, he is one of my bestest friends!”  
The waitress looked a little alarmed about what he said, but decided to just offer them a smile and hand Sebastian's card back.  
Kurt got out of his chair and, just like he had done earlier, he took Sebastian's hand in his.  
“So, I’m one of your ‘bestest’ friends.” Sebastian couldn't help but ask somewhat teasingly, when they stepped outside the restaurant.  
“Yes. I like you, so of course you are.” Kurt answered. The way he said it made it sound like it was one of the most obvious things in the world. Sebastian squeezed his hand.  
“You’re one of my best friends too.”  
“Even though I’m just a kid..?” Kurt asked, turning to look at him.  
Sebastian got on his knees in front of Kurt. “Because you’re Kurt.” He said and placed small kiss on his forehead.

The drive back to Sebastian’s place took a little over an hour and by the time they reached the apartment Kurt was peacefully asleep on the backseat, so Sebastian got out and walked around the car to pick him up.  
When he stepped inside the apartment with Kurt softly snoring in his arms, his head leaning against his chest, he saw Travis sitting on the couch.  
“What are you doing here?” Sebastian asked. He walked over to place Kurt on the couch, making a motion with his hand for Travis to move over. Travis lifted an eyebrow at him.  
“I thought I should here, in case the day didn't turned out great…” He looked down on the small boy sleeping on the couch. “You didn't drug him, did you?”  
Sebastian made a small laugh. “No, of course i didn't drug him!” He said, removing a lock of hair from Kurt’s face. He put a blanket over him.  
“Then how did it go?” Travis asked.  
“It was wonderful.” Sebastian said and sat down beside Kurt, lifting the boy's head and placing it in his lap, where he let his fingers play softly in his hair.  
“Be careful…You look like you're in love Prepstar.” Travis said.  
He and Sebastian had talked a lot about this/the whole age difference thing/issue, because Sebastian had a lot of insecurities about the whole thing.  
They had talked about how some soulmates were just that, soulmates, and nothing else. Sometimes they didn't fall in love or get married, but just stayed close friends. Or just saw each other twice each month to keep the soulmate connection intact. But seeing the way Sebastian was looking at Kurt right now, Travis was sure that this would not be one those scenarios. This was love.  
Sebastian choose not to answer Travis, but the way his stomach was still floating and the way his heart had not settled down since he saw Kurt this morning, there wasn't a doubt in his mind.

After sleeping for an hour Kurt woke up and saw Sebastian sleeping beside him; he must have fallen asleep too.  
He sat up and looked around, he didn't know this place.  
“So, you are alive?” A voice asked from behind the couch.  
Kurt peeked over the couch and grinned when he saw it was Travis.  
He had met Travis once before, and the man had been nothing but kind.  
“Hi Travis.”  
“Hello Kurt…Did you have fun today?”  
“I did. It was so fun, I even made Sebastian try out the biggest rollercoaster.” Kurt answered proudly.  
“Really?” Travis laughed and walked into the kitchen.  
Kurt took one more look at Sebastian and then got up from the couch, but only after he had taken the blanket he had used and settled it around Sebastian body.  
When he was sure that the man was covered up, he walked over to where Travis was standing.  
“Yep. He said it was fun afterwards.” Kurt answered and Travis handed him a glass of water.  
“So…” Travis said, his smile widening. “Do you wanna see Sebastian's room?”  
“YES…” Kurt screamed from excitement, but then slapped a hand over his mouth, because he didn't want to wake up Sebastian. He looked so sweet when he was sleeping.  
Travis laughed, Kurt was a really cute kid.  
“Come on, Kidstar.” He said and Kurt jumped down from his chair to follow him into the hallway.  
“Kidstar?” Kurt asked.  
Travis smiled down at the kid.  
“Yes. I’m Travstar, Sebastian is Prepstar. And as I’m pretty sure that you will be around for a very long time, I figured you could be Kidstar..”  
Kurt grinned and nodded, he liked that a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write..  
> I hope you liked the interaction between our boys.


	8. Goodbye (Beta read)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Kurt to say goodbye, before he is going away for three months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter have been beta edited, thank you Kate :) :)

“This is going to be so, so fun.” Kurt said, looking over at Sam.  
They were on the playground beside the school, waiting for Kurt to be picked up.  
“Yeah…” Sam said and looked down in the sand.  
“Hey…What’s wrong?” Kurt asked and nudged his shoulder against the other boy’s.  
Sam scrunched his shoulders and shook his head. “Nothing… It’s just…”  
“Just what?”  
Sam sighed, but turned his head and looked at Kurt.  
“It’s three months…That’s 90 days…”  
“Yes…”  
“That is a long time Kurt…I mean who am I going to play with all summer, when you're not here?”  
Kurt gave Sam a small smile. “Yes it is a long time, but you have Annabel and Daisy. I’m sure that they’ll want to hang out with you if you ask.”  
“I know, I know. But they aren't you…You’re my best friend.” Sam said and leaned his head against Kurt's shoulder when the boy hugged him.  
“I’m gonna miss you too, Sam.” Kurt said.  
Of course he would miss his best friend. He would miss the sleepovers, the dressing up, and the food they cooked together. But he was just so excited about this camp. His dad had said yes when he had talked with Casper's parents and they had it all planned out.  
He and Casper would go up there tomorrow and they even managed to get a room together with a bunkbed. They had gotten a program for the first four weeks and it looked so great; not only would the camp teach singing but also a musical instrument. Kurt wanted that, but he wasn't sure which instrument he would want to try out yet and he didn't know anything about how to play….  
“Kurt…” Sam interrupted and pointed towards the parking lot where a blue car had just stopped.  
Kurt looked up and smiled. He knew that car.  
“I have to go Sam…” He said.  
Sam nodded.”I know…” And then stepped over to hug him and lifted him up from the ground.  
“Put me down!” Kurt laughed, as Sam just held onto him.  
“I’m not going to let you go.” Sam whispered.  
“You kind of have to.” Kurt said and smiled when Sam finally let him down.  
“Bye Kurt.. Remember to call me.”  
“Of course. Bye Sam.” Kurt said and turned around to run over towards the car.

 

“Kurt..” Sebastian said, giving him a small kiss on the cheek.  
He had started doing that two months ago and Kurt had told him he didn't mind and actually liked it, so he continued doing it.  
“Sebastian…I missed you.” Kurt said and hugged the man.  
Sebastian chuckled. “You just saw me three days ago..”  
Kurt blushed. “Yeah, but I missed you any way.”  
Sebastian smiled at him and looked over where Sam was sitting on one of the swings.  
“Is Sam alright?”  
Kurt looked over towards his best friend. “Yeah…He's just going to miss me.”  
Sebastian gave him a smile. “That’s sweet. You’re probably gonna miss him just as much.”  
“Yes…But I have Casper, so I’m sure it's going to be alright.” Kurt said and got into the back seat of the car, missing the way Sebastian's smile tightened when he mentioned Casper’s name.  
It wasn't because Sebastian didn’t liked Casper, not really. The kid was sweet and a good friend to Kurt, but there was just something about him that made Sebastian's toes curl and not in a good way. He knew it was silly to be jealous of a child, because he had acknowledged by now that it was jealousy.  
After spending an afternoon complaining to Travis, when Kurt had cancelled one their playdates because Casper wanted to talk about their camp trip, he had finally come to the conclusion that he was, indeed, jealous of a 10 year old getting to spend time with Kurt instead of him. He couldn't really be blamed though. After All Kurt was his soulmate, not Casper’s.  
“Buckled up?” Kurt asked and Sebastian looked in the back mirror and nodded.  
“You?”  
“Yep.” Kurt answered.  
After listening to some music, selected by Kurt - Sebastian had gotten a bunch of songs on his phone on his request - Sebastian glanced in he back mirror.  
“So, are you excited for this camp?”  
Kurt immediately looked up “Very. I’ve never been on a plane before and never been to Europe.”  
“I’m sure it’s going to be great.” Sebastian answered. “Have you gotten any more details about what you guys will be doing there?”  
“Yes. I have gotten a program and it looks so fun. We will have theme weeks where we are gonna sing a lot of songs. There is going to be a musical week and a movie soundtrack week.” Kurt said, sounding so excited.  
“That sounds fantastic.”  
“It is. We can also learn to play a musical instrument…” Kurt trailed off and looked down at his hands.  
Sebastian lifted an eyebrow in the mirror, while driving into the Hummel's parking lot, then he turned around in his seat.  
“You don’t want that?”  
Kurt shrugged his shoulders. “I do want it, but I don’t know a thing about playing any musical instruments and I’m not sure how to do it.” (what do you mean, “I’m not sure how to do it?” - isn’t he repeating himself with having already said he doesn’t know anything about playing musical instruments?)  
“Why don’t you come up here for a second?” Sebastian asked, patting the seat beside him.  
Kurt looked up at him and opened his seat belt to climb over and sit down on the front seat.  
“You say that they can teach you.” Sebastians starts and Kurt nods.  
“If they offers to teach you, that means that you don't have to know a thing about playing the instrument before hand.”  
Kurt looks up at him. “It does?”  
Sebastian offers him his hand and Kurt takes it.  
“Yes. So if you think that learning to play an instrument could be something you want to do, then you should just try it out.”  
Kurt smiles at him and gets up on his knees and hugs him, Sebastian's own hands finds their way around Kurt's smaller body.  
“Thank you.” Kurt whispers.  
“Anytime.” Sebastian says.  
Just then Burt peeks his head out the front door and Kurt gets out off the car and heads inside.

__  
The next day, Kurt has all his things packed before he gets up for breakfast. Casper will be over in an hour and Sebastian will come by too and say goodbye.  
He is really going to miss a lot of people when he is away. Of course there is Annabel, Daisy and Sam; he already said goodbye to them yesterday. Then there is his dad; he’s never been away from him before and he's not sure how he should feel about that. He is going to miss him so much, but Casper is going to have a computer with him and he told Kurt that he can borrow that and skype with his dad whenever he want to.  
Then there’s Sebastian. Something tells Kurt that Sebastian is the one he is going to miss the most. He is gonna miss talking to him and seeing him. He's gonna miss the way the man laughs when he makes a joke, even though Kurt’s knows the joke is silly. But mostly he is gonna miss his hugs. He loves those hugs, because they makes him feel safe.  
He knows that that is because they're soulmates, Though he is not quite sure what that exactly means for them. Maybe he can figure that out when he is back?  
“Kurt, buddy.” Burt yells up the stairs.  
“Coming, dad.” Kurt yells back, takes his bag and heads downstairs.  
After they have finished eating breakfast, they go over the check-list, making sure Kurt had packed everything.  
“Hello.” Sebastian says and opens the door.   
He doesn't have to knock anymore, Burt told him that one month ago, because he is over almost every other day anyway.  
“Sebastian!” Kurt face lights up and he goes to hug the man, who hugs him back just as tight.  
“We were just going through the packing list, to see if everything is there.” Burt says and greets Sebastian's with a firm handshake.  
“I told him that we don't have to check, because I made a list myself and checked it twice.” Kurt says and looks over at his dad with his hands on his hips.  
Sebastian chuckles. “Wouldn't expect anything else.”  
Fifteen minutes later Casper and his dad come over and it’s time to go.  
Kurt hugs his dad tight.  
“I’m gonna miss you buddy.” Burt says and leaves a kiss in his sons hair.  
“I’m gonna miss you too dad. But I’m gonna call when we get there.”  
Burt nods and takes the bag to put out in the car, leaving Sebastian and Kurt alone for a moment.  
Sebastian kneels down in front of Kurt. “So..” He starts, but is startled when Kurt throws his body against his and hold on tight.  
Kurt sniffles a little and Sebastian moves back and cradles his face in his hands, looking into those stunning blue eyes.  
“Hey…” Sebastian says and moves his thumb to brush away a small tear rolling down Kurt’s cheek. “It’s going to be okay.”  
“Are you sure?” Kurt asks and looks up at the man.  
“Yes. You are gonna have such an amazing time there.” Sebastian assures the boy and Kurt nods.  
Sebastian isn't sure which one of them leans in first, but suddenly their lips are touching. It’s not just a friendly peck on the lips. It’s so much more, it's warm and soft and Sebastian can feel his body is heating up when Kurt presses further into him.  
It’s Kurt who moves back first, blushing furiously. “I…”  
Sebastian immediately holds him close. “You don't have to say anything.” He assures him.  
And Kurt smiles at him and leans in and leaves another sweet kiss against his lips.  
“I have to go.”   
Sebastian nods, even though he doesn't want to let him go, not now.  
“Yeah. Have fun Kurt.” Sebastian offers instead and hugs the boy one more time, before standing up. Kurt gives him a small smile and turns towards the door.  
But just as he's about to close the door he turns around and looks at Sebastian.  
“Sebastian, what is your favorite instrument?”  
This time it is Sebastian who feels his cheeks blushes.   
“Piano."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They kissed...
> 
> Any thoughts on that? Or any other thing in this chapter?


	9. Connection (Beta read)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt is away on music camp .....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for angst in this.
> 
> All mistakes are my own

The first month apart goes fairly well, Sebastian and Kurt talks over Skype twice a week.

Of course Sebastian thinks about what happened right before Kurt took off.

He can still feel his lips prickle every time he thinks about that kiss and he has quite often woken up dreaming about those lips kissing other parts of his body.

It's not because he is proud those thoughts, but he have urges so he let himself dream and drift off to the thoughts of Kurt’s lips from time to time, he can't really shut it down.

But Kurt doesn't bring up the kiss, so neither does Sebastian.

One afternoon when Kurt calls, he tells Sebastian that he has a surprise for him later that day and when Sebastian calls him again, Kurt pops up on screen sitting behind a small piano. He smiles at Sebastian and plays a couple of nodes of the song “Hold on” - the song Sebastian has sung to him when he has nightmares. When he is finished, he tells Sebastian that he picked piano, because that was Sebastian’s favorite instrument. Sebastian's heart nearly explodes with joy and he can't help but miss him even more.

All in all things are going great, until suddenly they're not.

It begins when Sebastian starts having nightmares and doesn't sleep well; he wakes up covered in sweat and have to call in sick at work several days.

Kurt seems to notice and he ask if everything is okay, to which Sebastian assure him that everything is fine, because he doesn't want to worry him, not when he is having such a great time at the camp.

It's two weeks later, when Travis is over and knocks at Sebastian's door, because they're going to the beach and stay guard there. 

Sebastian doesn't answer, so Travis tries the handle at luckily it opens.

Sebastian is nowhere near the living room when he steps inside the apartment, but he can hear the water running in the bathroom so he sits down and waits.

After 30 minutes Sebastian is still not out from the shower, Travis decides to go up and knock on the bathroom door.

“Prepstar?” He asks and knocks a little harder when Sebastian doesn't answer the first time.

The door is not locked so he peeks his head inside.

“Sebastian?” 

Instead of the warm cloud of steam he had thought would surround him when he got in, he is meet with a cold bathroom. He hurries over to the shower where he can see a figure scrunched against the wall and he tosses the shower curtain aside.

“Fuck..!” 

It’s Sebastian, his eyes are closed and his whole body are shaking. Travis isn't sure if the man is awake at all.

“Come on…” Travis takes his arms around his friend’s body and brings him into bed, covers him up with blankets and pillows to keep him warm and then immediately calls the doctor.

It takes 15 minutes before the doctor arrives and when he takes in the man lying on the bed shaking, only one question pops into his mind.

“Has he found his soulmate yet and how long has it been since he saw him last?”

Travis worries his bottom lip between his teeth, of course it's that. Why haven't he thought of that before? He fumbles with his phone and finds Burt’s number.

While the phone connects, he sits down beside Sebastian on the bed.

“Don’t worry Prepstar, it's gonna be better.”

Another place in town, Burt is sitting in his car cursing the other cars away. He’s in a hurry.

He glances at his phone, shit only 30 minutes, before his flight is leaving.

1 hour ago he was in the middle of lunch when he got a call about Kurt.

He had suddenly fainted in the middle of a performing and was rushed to the ER.

His phone rings and he sees Travis name flash on his screen, he doesn't have time for that though, he needs to be at the airport as soon as possible.

___  
Two days later Sebastian wakes up, his head is hurting and his body is freezing.

He looks to the side and sees Travis sitting in a chair, he doesn't recognize the chair though and he let his eyes drift around the room.

It's definitely not his own room, but somehow the room looks oddly familiar anyway.

“Hi Prepstar…”

Sebastian turns his head and watches Travis get up from the chair and sit beside him.

“Are you feeling better?”

Sebastian nods. “What… “He coughs one time. “What happened?”

Travis offers him a glass of water before explaining.

“You fainted in the shower. I went over to pick you up Saturday, but when you didn't answer the door I went inside and that's where I found you in the shower, cold water running and you were shaking.”

“Wow… I think I remember going in there, but I'm not sure. I wasn't feeling well...”

Sebastian looks up and sees Travis is looking down at his hands, a sign of that the man is not telling him the whole thing.

“Travstar, what it is?”

“I… I called the doctor and he came over..” Travis starts and Sebastian nods because that make sense.

“Only five minutes later could he tell that you were feeling like that, because you have been away from Kurt that long…” He trails off.

“Travis, what aren't you telling me?” Sebastian asks and sits up.

“I tried calling Burt. But he didn't pick up.” Travis says and looks up at Sebastian with sad eyes.

Sebastian gulps, he doesn't like where this is heading. “And why didn't he pick up?”

“He was on his way to the airport, because Kurt fainted and they couldn't wake him up.”

Before Travis even finish his sentence, Sebastian is out of bed. It all makes sense now, why the room seemed so familiar. It's Kurt’s room.

He is running down the stairs and sees Burt sitting in the kitchen.

“Sebastian, you're awake?” Burt states.

“Yes. Where is Kurt?” He asks and looks around, desperately wanting to know that his soulmate is okay.

“How are you?” Burt asks, instead of answering Sebastian question.

“I’m okay.” Then he takes one step closer to Burt.

“Please tell me where Kurt is?”

Burt looks up at him, his eyes are swollen and red. “He is in the guest room.” 

Sebastian turns around and heads down the hall, only to hear Burt continue. “He hasn't woken up yet.”

Sebastian stops in front the door and takes a deep breath, his head is swimming with disturbing thoughts and scenarios and some part of him doesn't want to go in there and see Kurt, because he knows that he will probably break down in tears. However he needs to see him, his heart needs to.

So he turn the knob and steps inside.

There in the bed, covered in blankets and pillows is Kurt.

His small head pops up and his hair's a mess, but it doesn't matter. Because the thing Sebastian sees is that, he is breathing and before he can think about what he is doing, he has crawled under the covers and curled his body around the smaller boy.

That is how Burt and Travis finds them 30 minutes later, curled up in each other’s arms. Both of them much more relaxed and in synch with their breathing.

The next day Kurt wakes up too, his still weak and needs a lot of rest, Sebastian refuses to go home, he has to stay by his side.

Kurt doesn't say much, but smiles whenever Sebastian looks over and curls into the man whenever he sits down at the bed beside him.

Burt has a hard time dealing with all this at the same time. Within the last couple of days he has gotten a call that his son have fainted on the other side of the earth and then hours later gotten a call about his son's soulmate also fainting. 

Then he has agreed to let Sebastian sleep at their house, knowing that the soulmate connection needs them to be close in order to heal.

He remembers very well how the first years were when he and Kurt's mom had found each other, they couldn't stay away from each other and they took the slightest opportunity to get together. Really together. One of the things he remembers the most is how much body contact they needed.

Of course it's great that the bond between his son and Sebastian is so strong, but something about it scares Burt, and that something is not just something, he knows exactly what it is.

It's the 15 years age difference.

He strongly wished that they could have waited at least until Kurt would be 15 to have connected. But that's not how things have went down and there isn't anything he can do about it, other than support his son in this.

But that doesn't mean he won't keep one eye open whenever Sebastian is near.  
______  
Through the next week, Kurt gets better and by the end of it, he is back to his old self and so is Sebastian.

Travis had been coming by the Hummel’s house every other day to see how Sebastian is doing and Kurt too, he is starting to care about the little kid.

Casper had been calling a couple of times, asking if Kurt was okay and Burt had told him that when Kurt could he would call him back.

That’s what Kurt is doing now, he just connected to skype and pressed dial.

It only takes a couple of seconds before it connects and Casper’s red haired head pops up on the screen.

“Kurt. Are you feeling better?”

Kurt gives him a small smile. “Yeah, I’m feeling a lot better.”

“Was it the flu? Because there was two other kids who had to go to the doctor because they got fever, but none of them fainted like you did.” Casper explains and he looks worried.

“It was not the fever…”

“What then?”

Kurt takes deep breath, he can either come up with some kind of lie or tell the truth.

“It was because I had been away from my soulmate for too  
long.”

On the screen Casper blinks a couple of times and a mix of emotion rush over his face. 

“Soulmate?”

Kurt fiddles with his shirt. “Yes. I… I meet him during Christmas.”

Kurt is sure he sees something like hurt in Casper’s eyes. “And you haven't told me?”

“No. I just… It’s complicated..”

“Right….”

They go silent for a few seconds before Casper moves his face closer to the screen.

“You’re sure you're feeling better right?”

“I’m sure yes, I had some time with him and that made us both better.”

“So he has been sick too?” Casper asks and that hint of hurt is back into his eyes.

“Yes. He fainted like me.”

“Wow. That’s awful.” Casper whispers and looks up “But I’m glad that you are both okay now.”

“Thanks Casper…. I’m sad that I couldn't stay at the camp though, we had fun together.”

“We sure did and I’m looking forward to seeing you again when I'm come home.” Casper says and offers him a small smile, but it doesn't reach his eyes.

“Casper…”

The red head boy looks up and he looks sad. 

“Can I tell you something?” Casper whispers and Kurt nods.

“I… I don’t have a soulmate.”

“What… What do you mean?” Kurt asks, because that doesn't make sense, everyone has a soulmate.

“When I was three years old, I met a boy, his names was Mike. We turned out to be soulmates, but…” A small tear rolls down Casper cheeks.

Kurt let his fingers glide over the screen; he doesn't like seeing the other boy cry.

“But he got sick and had to go to the hospital, then before we turned four he...he died.” Casper ends.

“Casper.” Kurt gasp, because that sounds awful. Even though both had been too young to understand anything about the soulmate connection yet.

Casper dries his eyes and looks at the screen, trying to smile.

“It’s not like I think about it that often, but…”

“but then I mentioned my soulmate.” Kurt offers.

“Yeah… But I’m happy that you found him.” Casper hurries to say, because he is.

Kurt smiles. “I am too.”  
“I’m so happy that you're my friend Kurt… I haven't told any one of the others about this, not even Daisy remembers it.”

“I’m proud to be your friend Casper and thanks for telling me.” Kurt says.

“You’re just so sweet and… And I really wished I could hug you.”

“I really wished I could hug you too.”

They end the call and Kurt immediately goes down and curls up in Sebastian's lap.

He is sad about what Casper told him, but happy because he have Sebastian this close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah that was it.  
> A little angst.
> 
> Next chapter will have a little time jump in it.


	10. Talk (Beta read)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts with a summary of the following year and a half. And then continues around Kurt's 11th birthday.
> 
> Also from the next chapter (11) this story will up in rating, turning towards the more explicit part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own.

When Sebastian turns 24, he cooks a birthday dinner for Kurt, Burt and Travis. Kurt even asks if Sam can come to which Sebastian says yes.  
When Kurt turns 10 he celebrates it with a trip to the zoo, with Daisy, Annabel, Casper, Sam, Travis and Sebastian.  
His dad is a little concerned about whether or not the two young men can look after a bunch of 10 year old, but it turns out great.  
Sebastian and Kurt continues to see each other three times on the weekdays and one time every Sunday - it's become a tradition that Sebastian comes over to the Hummel’s house to eat dinner. On these Sunday nights, he stays and sings a goodnight song for Kurt.

Kurt is becoming quite a good-looking boy and Sebastian can't help but notice. He often let his eyes drifts to places he shouldn't, but he can't help it. Since that one kiss one year ago, the two of them have only kissed each other on the cheek. Kurt hasn't brought up the kiss and Sebastian hasn't asked about it, so he waits.  
He can't really just blurt out if Kurt remembers the kiss or what went through his head that time, when it's such a long time ago, because if Kurt doesn't remember… If Kurt doesn't remember, Sebastian is not sure if he could bear that thought.

After summer Kurt goes back to school, over the summer he has gotten even closer with Casper and the red haired kid is almost always hanging out with him and Sam now.  
Sebastian tries not to let it bother him, but he can feel that it does. Travis likes to make fun about it, telling him how sweet it is that he is still, after that long, jealous of a boy.

It's around September when Kurt tells his dad and Sebastian that he wants to talk to them. He tells them that he likes boys.  
The way he says it, makes him look extremely mature and relaxed and when Burt asks if he is sure, Kurt glances quickly over at Sebastian and smiles, then back at his dad and nods.

That night Sebastian can't sleep because he is so happy. Of course he always hoped that Kurt would turn out to like men, but now that he actually confirmed that he does; It's so amazingly wonderful, and Sebastian's spends the rest night dreaming about his future life with his stunning soulmate.

Times go by and Sebastian turns 25. Kurt plays a song for him on his birthday, the same song that Sebastian sings for him when he comforts him, “Hold on”.  
When Christmas comes around he’s invited over to the Hummel's and he gladly takes offer.  
Then February comes and Kurt’s 11th birthday is right around the corner.  
When Sebastian walks into the Hummel’s house that afternoon he is met with screaming and yelling Kurt and a desperate Burt who tries to soothe his son. He stops in the doorway to the living room trying to catch what the fight is all about.

“That's not fair, dad.”

“Kurt, I'm being nothing but fair.”

“But why can't I? You always say yes when it's at Sam or Casper house. “

“This is completely different.”

“How...How is that different” Kurt is standing glaring at his dad, his hands placed on his hips.

“You know why.”

“No I don't. He is my soulmate.”

Oh! So this is about him, Sebastian thinks and he sees Burt looking at him and the man breathes out a loud breath.

“Kurt…”

“No. I don't get it. It's not fair that I can't sleep over at Sebastian's… “

“I just think it's for the best if you guys wait a while before having sleepovers.”

“Sebastian has already slept here, so it's not like we haven't slept together before.”

Burt sighs and run a hand down his face, shaking his head.   
“That's not the same thin. When you guys have been here, there has always been another adult here too...Travis or me.”

“Sebastian is an adult.”

“That's the point Kurt, Sebastian is an adult and you're just…”

Kurt eyes go wide. “And I'm just a kid.”

“Kurt…”  
But Kurt turns around and runs upstairs and slams his door shut.

Sebastian's stands perfectly still, he doesn't know what to say.

“Hey Sebastian, sorry you had to witness that.” Burt says and sits down on the couch.

Sebastian takes a step closer towards the man.   
“What was all that about?” He thinks that he got the gist of it, but he is not quite sure.

Burt looks up at him and sighs.   
“Kurt asked if he could stay at your place for the weekend and when I said no… well let's just say that he didn't take that very well.”

“Oh!” Is what Sebastian says, because what should he say? The idea sounds very good in his ears. He looks back at Burt, well maybe he can kind of see why the man would be against it.

Burt gets up from the couch “I think you and me need to talk.”

Sebastian nods, not knowing what exactly Burt means, but if it can help with him changing his mind, he is all for it.

They heads into the kitchen, Burt offers him a beer, and they sit down. “I'm going away this weekend and Kurt asked if he could stay at your place then. I told him I didn't think it was a great idea.” Burt starts.

“Why are you against that idea? ” 

Burt lifts one eyebrow at Sebastian.   
“I'm gonna be blunt here Sebastian, because I like you and you mean a lot to me.”  
Sebastian nods and Burt continues.   
“When I met Kurt’s mom, one of the first things I wanted was to hold her close. And I'm not talking about hugs, if you get what I mean.”

“I think I know what you are referring too.” Sebastian says and shifts in his chair.

“And I'm not stupid. You can't tell me that you haven't had those urges towards my son.”

Sebastian swallows, okay so this is that kind of talk. Why does this feels like he is a teenager again, talking sex for the first time with his parents.  
He tries to straighten up a little and takes a sip of his beer, looking directly at Burt.   
“I would lie if I told you that I haven't had those thought about him…. But he is a kid, Burt.”

“Exactly. That is exactly why I don't think it's a good idea. Because he is only a kid.”  
Burt emphasis the word kid.

“I'm not sure I'm following.” Sebastian says.

“Because he is a kid, means that he is very dubious when it comes to certain things. And I don't want him to feel pressured about anything.”

“You think I would pressure Kurt to anything he didn't want?” Sebastian raises his voice, because that is rather insulting if Burt really thinks that. He wouldn't do anything that Kurt wouldn't want.

“No. I know you wouldn't.”

“Good.” Sebastian's says and relaxes a little, but the next thing Burt says makes him almost choke on his beer.

“But I'm not sure Kurt would actually say no if you tried. He is a boy after all. An 11 year old boy and whether I like it or not he is around the age where sex is becoming an interesting topic. Every time he turns on the TV, there is sex, every time he hears a song on the radio there are indications of sex… “Burt says and drowns the last of his beer.

“I get that, but you have to trust me. You have to trust him that he wouldn't do anything he doesn't want to.” Sebastian says and cringes when he captures what those words could have meant.  
It wasn't like he meant it that way. Though if he should be completely honest the thought of sex had captured his mind more and more often, but clearly he wouldn't act on it.

“Sebastian...Sebastian.” Burt’s voice bringing him back from his thoughts.

“Sorry…” Sebastian's says and he feels his cheeks redden a little. He has to get it together. He is 25 and he is sitting in his soulmates kitchen, having a talk about not having sex with Kurt.

“Can I ask you something else?” Burt says and Sebastian's nods.

“Do you get your urges fulfilled other ways?”

It takes a couple of seconds before Sebastian catches up on what exactly Burt is asking.   
“No. No. What do you… why would you… why do you ask me about that?”

“Because if you don't get them fulfilled somewhere else, how should I trust you to not try and fulfill them with my son?”

Sebastian looks down at his hands, he kind of gets why Burt would ask that, but the thing is even if he wanted to, he couldn't really… “Because Kurt is a kid.” He says.

“Yes, that's my point. He is a kid and he has to understand that in this case he doesn't really have a say.“ Burt says and he looks defeated. Which make Sebastian wonder exactly how long the two of them had been fighting because of this.

“What if Travis would be there too?” Sebastian asks, because he can't say he is against the idea of Kurt sleeping at his place. Though Burt does have a point about the things he said.

Burt sighs and let his body slump back in the chair.   
“That could maybe work.”

Neither of them say anything, just sits and looks at each other, Sebastian is feeling like Burt is maybe trying to figure something out. But he is not sure what it is, so instead he gets up and says.  
“I'm gonna go up and check if Kurt is okay”.

Burt nods. “You should do that. And… And then tell him that he can sleep over at your place, if Travis will be there too.”

Sebastian's nods, gives the man a smile and heads upstairs.

___  
Kurt is sitting on his bed when Sebastian knocks and opens the door.  
“Can I come in?”

“Yes.” Kurt says and scoots over a little, so Sebastian can sit down beside him on the bed.

“So, I talked to your dad….”

“He is just so unreasonable, he thinks that because I'm just a child that I shouldn't sleep at your place, but that's not fair. It's never been a problem when I slept over at Casper’s or Sam’s, but now it is because it's you.” Kurt rambles and he let his head rest against Sebastian's shoulder.

Sebastian immediately holds the boy closer.  
“Kurt. I think I get why your dad doesn't like the idea of you sleeping over at my place.”  
Kurt looks like he is about to say or ask something, but Sebastian's puts two fingers over his lips and continues.   
“But as I said I talked with him and if we can get Travis to stay for the weekend too, then you can sleep over.”

Kurt blinks at him one time. Then two and then he breaks into a huge grin and throws his hands around Sebastian’s neck and then he kisses him.  
It's short, but just as warm and oh so sweet as Sebastian remembers it.

Kurt moves back and blushes.  
“Sorry, I just got a little excited.”

Sebastian reaches for his hand and squeezes it.  
“Hey, don't ever say sorry for that, okay. “  
Kurt blushes even more, but nods.

“So, why wouldn't my dad let me sleep at your place, if we were alone?” Kurt asks and gives Sebastian a look that can only be described as intriguing and curious.

“It doesn't matter. What matters is that you can and we will have a whole weekend together” Sebastian says and scoots down on the bed and Kurt snuggles up to him.  
“And I'm really looking forward to that by the way.” Sebastian's whispers and leaves a kiss in the boy's hair.

He can feel Kurt smile, because his face scrunches up a little where it is lying on his chest.  
“You know what.“ Kurt starts, but Sebastian can hear in his voice that he wants to say something more, so he just hums.  
“I'm really happy that you're my soulmate.”

Sebastian feels his heart speed up and tightens his arms around Kurt. “Me too Kurt… I’m happy that I'm being a part of your life…. And I think we make a great team”

“Me too. It’s like we share this..." Kurt takes one of Sebastian's hands and holds it close, before he closes his eyes. "... This explicit devotion.” He ends with a small yawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this ons, it was a little difficult to sum up the time from last chapter to around Kurt's 11 birthday, but I hope it turned out great.  
> And I'm currently writing the next chapter as I post this.


	11. Kurt have questions (Beta read)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt goes over to Sebastian and he have some questions for the man.
> 
> With this chapter the fic will start to earn its rating..  
> Enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own.

It's Friday; Kurt just got out of class and he can’t wait to come home, because when he does he's going to grab his bag and then his dad is going to drive him over to Sebastian's house, where he will spend the weekend. The _whole weekend._

Someone taps him on his shoulder, he turns around and is greeted with a smile by the boy who just approached him.   
“Hi Casper.”

“Hi… So, are you on your way home?”  
Kurt nods and Casper starts to walk beside him.  
“Can we walk together?”

“Of course. What are you gonna do this weekend” Kurt asks.

“Daisy and I are gonna go up and visit our grandma. What about you?

Kurt smiles “That sounds great. I'm gonna spend the weekend with Sebastian.”

“Really… The whole weekend?”

“Yeah. We're gonna watch movies, and make dinner together and Saturday he's gonna teach me how to swim.” Kurt says and Casper smiles.  
“Was it lifeguarding you said he did sometimes?”

“Yes. “

“Then he must be very good at swimming. It's awesome he wants to teach you.” Casper says and bumps his shoulder against Kurt who stick out his tongue and begins to run a little, the red haired boy chasing after him.

They are about halfway home, when Casper tells that his class is having a new project this week.   
“What is it about, anything fun?” Kurt asks.

Casper scratches his neck “It’s about sex… We ehh… we get to learn about sex.”

Kurt stops and looks at the red haired boy.  
“Sex.” He squeaks out.

Casper laughs a little.  
“Yeah, just small things, like where babies come from and that you can feel attracted to all humans.”

“All humans.” Kurt repeats.

“Yep.” Casper says and tilts his head smiling at Kurt.  
Then they walk a little further, before Kurt asks. “Like boys who likes boys?”

“Exactly. Like boys like boys.” Casper confirms.

“That’s… That’s really great… “

“And exciting too… I’m already looking forward to next year when we're gonna learn more about it.”

Kurt nods and they turn into the Hummel’s parking lot, where they hug goodbye and Kurt runs upstairs to get his bag and only 20 minutes after he is sitting in the backseat, on his way over to Sebastian.

Sebastian greets both of them with a hug as they arrive, he ask if Burt wants to stay for dinner, but the man needs to complete some things at the garage, before he leaves, so he declines and says goodbye to Sebastian and then hugs Kurt, telling him to behave and call if he needs anything.

When Sebastian closes the front door, Kurt is standing in the hallway looking up at him with a smile.  
“Come on; let's watch a movie, before we eat.” Sebastian suggest and Kurt nods.

“When is Travis coming over?” Kurt asks when the movie has played for around 20 minutes.  
Sebastian pouts a little “Why? Am I boring you?”  
Kurt laughs a little and shakes his head “I just wanted to know.”

“He should be here any minute actually.” Sebastian explains and looks at his watch.  
Kurt smiles and then he goes silent for a little while, looking like he is watching the movie, so Sebastian relaxes against the couch. This is nice, just sitting here alone with Kurt watching a movie. Burt didn't have anything to worry about…

“Can I ask you something?” Kurt asks and Sebastian looks over at the boy, reaching over and squeezes his knee.  
“You know you can ask me anything.”

Kurt nods and then swallows, Sebastian can see the movement in his throat and then suddenly the boy is blushing, but when he ask he is looking directly at Sebastian.  
“Can you teach me about sex?”

Sebastian blinks several times and it’s only when Kurt looks away from him and begins to scoot away, like he is embarrassed that he springs into action.  
“Eh…“ Sebastian coughs, because his voice his coming out a little hoarse and his throat feels a little dry. “What… What do you want to know?”

Kurt chews on his bottom lip “Anything…” He says and the way he flutters his eyelashes, makes Sebastian wonder if this is a dream.

Then the front door slams up and Travis walks in “Hi Prepstar and Hi Kidstar, I’m just gonna grab something to eat, but then I need to head back to work.”

Sebastian stands up and walks over him “What do you mean you have to go back to work?”

“My boss called when I had just stepped onto the train and asked if I could come back and take the evening shift too, because someone called in sick.”

Sebastian looks at him wide eyed and lowers his voice when he talks next.  
“You can’t go, Kurt is here. And Burt only agreed to let him stay for the weekend if you were here.”

Travis offers him a smile and snickers when he talks again.  
“Well, then it looks like you and Kurt have to lie to Burt, because I’m out of here in 20 minutes.”

“I can't do that. What if he figures out that we were here alone?” Sebastian begins.

“He won’t.” Travis assures him and looks over at Kurt, the boy looks like he is watching TV, but Travis is sure that he must have heard what they have talked about.  
“Hey Kidstar.” He says and Kurt immediately looks over.  
“I have to work, so you and Sebastian have to be alone.”

Kurt mouth forms a small O, but then it transfers over in a huge smile.  
“That’s okay… I can take care of him.”

Travis laughs, the boy is so witty sometimes. “See, Kurt will take care of you.” He says and pats Sebastian on the shoulder, before he walks over and sits down besides Kurt on the couch.  
“So Kidstar, what are we watching?”

Sebastian stands still and takes in the small conversation Kurt and Travis are having. Apparently, he doesn't have a say in this. Maybe it’s okay, maybe Burt doesn't have to know. They are just going to watch some movies and listen to some music and then maybe talk… talk… Kurt’s question from before pops into his mind. _“Can you teach me about sex?”_  
He turns around and walks into the bathroom where he splashes some cold water in his face, then looks himself in the mirror.  
Maybe Kurt doesn't mean it like that. Maybe he just want to know about how babies are made or something like that. Or maybe… Maybe he actually wants to _learn_ about sex, about the mechanics, or what positions are best or how it feels. Or… _Shit_ … He splashes more water in his face. Maybe Kurt already forgot the question and they can just cuddle up on the couch, watch Disney movies, and have a sing along when he shows Kurt that he bought Grease, because that is his favorite movie.

“Sebastian!” Travis says as he knocks on the bathroom door.

“In a minute.”

“Okay. I’m gonna head out, Kurt is in the kitchen and started cutting the vegetables.”

Sebastian opens the door and Travis looks him up and down.   
“What happened?” He asks and looks at Sebastian's wet hair and lifts it up.  
Sebastian swats his hand away. “I just needed something to wake me up a little.”

Travis doesn't look convinced, but turns around in the end.   
“Okay, anyway I'm out. Have a great night.”

“Thanks.” Sebastian says and he watches Travis walk out and the front door closes behind him.

He finds Kurt in the kitchen where he is indeed cutting vegetables, so Sebastian figures he can start with the meat. They work together, Kurt has always been good in the kitchen and they make a great team.  
After that, they eat and then they watch a Disney movie, Peter Pan. Sebastian is starting to relax again, because turns out he was right Kurt hasn't brought the topic up again and now they are cuddling up on the couch and watching a cartoon. It’s wonderful, it's…  
Kurt turns around and fiddles with his shirt biting his bottom lip “Can I ask about... about sex now?”

Sebastian swallows and nods, so Kurt hasn't forgotten. “Of course.” He assures the boy, he doesn’t want Kurt to pick up on the fact that he is nervous.

“Come on, let's sit up a little and then we can watch the rest of the movie tomorrow.” Sebastian suggests and Kurt nods. It’s really adorable how his cheeks blush and who knows how long that blush travels down, maybe it… _No_... Don’t go there.

Kurt sits up, he looks nervous but there's something in his eyes that tells Sebastian that he is curious and actually wants to know about this.

“So…” Sebastian starts and waits for Kurt to ask something, but the boy doesn't, he just continues to sit and stare at Sebastian through his eyelashes, like this is just an everyday topic. Sebastian runs a hand through his hair “What do you want to know?”

“I don't know.” Kurt finally says. “Casper talked about sex when we were walking home from school and…”  
“Wait. Wait… _Casper_ talked with you about sex?”

 

Kurt looks at him and shrugs his shoulders. “Yeah, they started teaching him in his class, because he is one year older than me, so he told me that they learned about that… And then I thought about how my dad didn't want me to sleep with you alone, because he said that you and me sleeping together was a whole different thing than when I’m sleeping over at Sam’s or Casper’s…”

Sebastian just stares at him, apparently, Kurt had connected those things, and maybe the boy wasn't so clueless after all.   
“So if Casper already talked with you, why are you asking me about it?” Sebastian asks, his mind was running wild, he tried to avoid this conversation, but at the same time he couldn't help the small knot growing in his chest and stomach with the thoughts that he was actually talking about this with Kurt. His soulmate…

“He didn't really say anything other than he had started getting those lessons. So that’s why I want to ask you. So... So you can teach me.” Kurt says and sucks in his bottom lip.  
He should really stop doing that, because it certainly didn't help ease the thoughts in Sebastian head. _At all._  
“Okay.” Sebastian says, “Ask away then.”

“Have you ever tried having sex?”

Sebastian swallows. “Yes. I have tried having sex, a couple of times.”

“With boys?” Kurt scoots a little closer to Sebastian.

“Yes… Or well with men. “

“How does that work? With men?” Kurt asks and looks like it's a completely normal thing he is asking.

Sebastian coughs. “Ehmm.” He is not sure how many details he should actually tell the boy. “Well, you know how males have a penis?”  
Kurt nods.  
“Yeah, well. There are different kinds of sex, but they all end up with an orgasm.”  
Sebastian nearly facepalm himself, because that sounded so lame.

“Orgasm.” Kurt repeats and looks like he is thinking hard before he looks over at Sebastian again. “I like that word. _Orgasm._ ”  
 _Fuck_ … Sebastian is not sure he can do this. Just hearing Kurt says such words makes his mind clutter a little.

“What kind of sex are there?” Kurt then asks.

“Ehm… There are handjobs.”

“What’s that?”

Sebastian grunts and let his head fall back against the couch, and then peeks back at Kurt. The boy is looking at him and he clearly expects an answer. And he promised him he could ask anything.  
“A handjob is where you put your hand around your penis and then pump it up and down, so it gets hard.”

Kurt looks down at his own lap before he speaks next.  
“And if you do that, then you will have an orgasm?”

“Yes.“

“What are those other kind of sex you can have?”

“There is a blowjob, that’s when you do the same but just with your mouth.”  
Kurt looks at him completely lost, so Sebastian's adds. “It’s kind of like when you suck a lollipop or eats a banana, but without the biting.”

“Hmmm… So if you want a blowjob you have to be with someone else right? And a handjob you can have by yourself?” Kurt asks.

Sebastian has to close his eyes for a moment, when very wrong images floats into his brain. “Yes.” He breathes out.  
There is silence for a while and Sebastian wonders if that was it, if it was, then he survived, it wasn't that bad…

“I want to try that someday.” Kurt says and smile at Sebastian, and then he climbs the short way over and cuddles his body into Sebastian, before the man can even react.  
He shudders when Kurt’s head leans against his chest and then almost stops breathing when he feels his cock stir a little.  
 _Shit, this can't be happening, he can’t get hard now, This is exactly why Burt said it wouldn't be a good idea for them to be alone._

“I’m tired.” Kurt mumbles and Sebastian almost laughs, because sleep is the last thing on his mind right now.  
“You should go to bed then. And ehmm… then I’m gonna wake you up tomorrow and we can make breakfast.” Sebastian offers, trying to hold his voice as steady as possible.

Kurt bats his eyelashes up at the man. “I’m gonna put on my pajamas and then I'm gonna come in and say good night.”

Sebastian offers him a small smile and finally relaxes a little, when the boy jumps from the couch and heads into his bedroom. Sebastian stays where he is, he can feel that certain places have reacted to their little talk and he is not sure what to do if Kurt sees that.

“Good night Sebastian.” Kurt says and comes out from the bedroom, wearing the green pajamas Sebastian gave him this Christmas.  
“Sweet dreams Kurt.” They hug each other and Sebastian leave a small kiss on Kurt’s cheek, before the boy smiles and turns to head back to the bed. They agreed that Kurt can sleep in Sebastian's bed and that Sebastian will sleep on a madras on the floor.

When Kurt is out of sight, Sebastian turns his head and looks towards the bathroom; he knows he shouldn't think what he is thinking, but… Before he have second thoughts, he is closing the bathroom door and turns around so he is standing with his back against it.  
He slowly starts to palm himself through his sweatpants.  
 _Fuck_ this is so, so wrong, that talk shouldn't have affected him so much.  
He strips out of his clothes and turns on the shower, maybe that can help.  
However, as the water starts running down his body, so does his hands and it doesn't take long before he let his head fall against the back wall with a thump. His fist is loosely wrapped around his dick, but with the conversation fresh in mind, it hardens with every stroke.  
Images of Kurt, as an adult from his dreams flashes before his eyes and he can’t help the moan that escapes his lips. _Fuck_  
He growls as he continues to pump himself, until the images shifts, this time to Kurt the age he is now, he tries to slow down, but it doesn't matter. His dick thickens in his fist anyway, spurred on by the images of Kurt biting his bottom lip, licking his lips and swallowing around a breath. _Shit_  
He know that the fantasy might be dangerous, stupid and problematic, but he couldn't care less right now. He let one hand wander over his lips and then let his mind float with the memory of Kurt’s lips touching his and he can’t hold back, his body begins to shake and he groans out loud and comes in heavy spurts over the shower wall, right as his knees buckles under him.  
The last thought there goes through Sebastian's head that night, when he have settled under the covers is.  
 _How the fuck am I going to survive swim practice tomorrow._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Thoughts??


	12. Swimming lessons (Beta read)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian learns Kurt how to swim, but it's not as easy having your soulmate that close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short, but I'm hoping to make i up to you by posting chapter 13 too.
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

Sebastian woke up before Kurt; he stretched his body and rolled over on his side to look up at his bed where Kurt was still sleeping. He looked so peaceful, tucked under his bed covers and softly snoring against the pillow.  
Sebastian took a couple of minutes just admiring the boy, he was so beautiful, even though he was not even a teeanger yet, Sebastian could see that he would grow up and be truly captivating years from now.  
Thinking about Kurt, made him think back to last night and soon enough his mind trailed to their conversation and those questions Kurt had asked.  
 _Fuck!_ He had actually jerked off last night to the image of Kurt. It wasn't the first time he did that, obviously. But it was the first time that he had pictured him at the age he is now.  
He wasn't sure what to think of that, the thought about 11 year old boys wasn't the least appealing to him at all, but yet he had still come so hard last night thinking about Kurt.  
He groaned and ran a hand through his hair; he needed to talk to Travis.

After sending a text to Travis asking when he would stop by, he got up and hit the shower, before he made his way back to the kitchen and started breakfast.  
It was only 10 minutes after that Travis texted back that he would meet them at the beach.  
The beach, right. He had promised Kurt that he would teach him to swim today.

“Good morning.” Kurt’s sleepy voice sounded as he patted out from my bedroom, he was still wearing his pajamas and he was rubbing his eyes.  
The sight made Sebastian smile, he looked so adorable.  
“Good morning.” Sebastian said and smiled. “Slept well?”

Kurt sat down on one of the chairs by the kitchen table “Yes, your bed is very comfy.” He said and wiggled a little in the chair.

“We could eat breakfast in bed, if you like and watch Grease?” Sebastian offered.

“Really?”

“Yes, I just need to finish up.” Sebastian said and gestured to the food on the table.

Kurt clapped his hands, but then looked up. “But we have to watch another movie, because I didn't bring Grease with me.”

Sebastian grinned. “Why don’t you go in and look under the TV.” He suggested.

Kurt looked at him with wide eyes and then he was out of the chair in a flash. Only seconds after there was a squeal from inside the living room.  
Sebastian smiled; he knew Kurt had found the DVD.

They brought breakfast to bed and got under the covers, after Kurt had put on Grease. Sebastian had seen the movie a couple of times, but clearly Kurt had seen it a lot more because he mouthed most of the dialogue and sang along on all the songs.

After that Kurt got into the shower and then they headed out, it was time to go swim.  
On the way to the beach, Kurt told Sebastian about how his mother had tried to teach him how to swim, but they had only gone to the beach two times, before the accident happened.  
Sebastian promised him that he would do anything to help him learn and that he would take care of him, so he didn't need to worry.

When they arrived, Travis was already there.   
“Hey Prepstar.” He said and hugged the man, then looked down at Kurt ruffling the boy's hair “And hi to you Kidstar.”  
Both Sebastian and Kurt had changed to their swimming shorts back home, so they just needed to strip out of their clothes and then hit the water.  
Travis was already out in the water and they walked together into the ocean.

“Let's start with something easy.” Sebastian suggested and held out his hands in front of Kurt. “Try and lean down so that you’re floating, but I will keep my hands here.”  
The water wasn't that cold, but Kurt could still feel the warmth from Sebastian's hands under him, it helped him feel safe.

“Okay, now, just move your legs in the water.” Sebastian said when Kurt was floating in the water, supported by Sebastian's hands under him.  
Kurt started to kick his legs, sending water flying into the air and Sebastian laughed. “Thanks for that.”   
Then he put the boy down and Kurt laughed when Sebastian began splashing water back at him, he immediately started splashing water back. They continued playing like that for a while, before Kurt launched himself forward and jumped up on Sebastian’s back, his small arms went around Sebastian's neck and when Sebastian looked back over his shoulder, the boy was smiling at him.  
Sebastian wasn't surprised when a certain part of his body reacted to having Kurt’s body against his, but he didn't know what to do, so he tried to reach behind him for the boy, but Kurt locked his legs around his waist, dangerously close to Sebastian's crotch.  
Luckily, Travis came over and interrupted them.   
“You need some help.” He grinned and pointed at Kurt.  
Sebastian flashed him a smile “Yes please.”

Travis got over behind Kurt and helped the boy down, promising him that he wouldn't let him go.   
“Try and move your legs as you did before and then use your arms like this” Travis suggested and made a swimming motion with his arms.  
Kurt nodded.  
“Maybe you could stand over there.” Travis said to Sebastian and pointed a few meters to the side. “Then Kurt can try and swim from me to you, that way one of us can reach him if anything goes wrong.”

“Sounds great. Kurt come here.” Sebastian said and Kurt followed.  
“Now move your arms like this.” Sebastian said and showed him the same move as Travis did before.  
Kurt watched what Sebastian was doing, but it looked so hard, he wasn't sure he could do that.  
“I don't want to.”  
Sebastian went over to him looking concerned. “Why not? We got you.”  
“Can you maybe still hold me?” Kurt asked.  
“Of course. Anything to you make you feel safe, remember.” Sebastian assured him.  
He placed a hand on Kurt's’ stomach and then the boy leaned forward and Sebastian placed his other hand on his thigh.  
Kurt kicked once and he moved forward, he tried it again and again, laughing when he reached Travis.  
“Well done.” Sebastian praised and Kurt beamed.  
They continued like that, with Kurt swimming between Travis and Sebastian, until Kurt had enough faith in himself, to try on his own.  
The first attempt ended with Kurt slipping under water and a slightly panicking Sebastian grabbed him within seconds and asked several times if the boy was okay, which made Travis laugh a little with how much Sebastian cared.  
The second attempt went much better, Kurt managed to swim a couple of meters by himself and when he put his feet down he turned around and gave Sebastian a huge grin.  
“I did it! I did it Sebastian.” He yelled and jumped up and down in the water.  
Sebastian got over and hugged him, while he left a small kiss in the boy's hair.

They ate lunch at a pizza place nearby and then headed home to Sebastian’s place again, where the three agreed on watching a Disney movie, before they would take an afternoon nap. Travis stayed over the rest of the weekend, much to Sebastian's relief. He didn't know if or how he could have dealt with Kurt alone. The boy had more and more effects on Sebastian's body and mind with every hour there went by.

In the evening, they played cardboard games and watched Grease again, this time Sebastian sang with Kurt to some of the songs to which Kurt said he was so happy about.  
When it was time for bed Kurt asked if Sebastian wanted to sing their song for him and Sebastian's heart swelled with love for the boy because he had called it their song.

Next day Burt came to pick up Kurt and he asked if they had fun. Kurt smiled big and told his dad that they had watched Grease and that he had learned how to swim. In the door on their way out Burt turned towards Sebastian.  
“Thank you Sebastian. You have no idea how happy you made my son.” Then he gave the young man a hug, which Sebastian gladly returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter. Kurt becomes more curious and wants to learn more.


	13. Curious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt finds himself overhearing Casper talking with some of the older boys and he gets curious and wants to learn more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own

The next 6 months went by quick, Kurt and Sebastian continued with their swimming practise and after Sebastian had talked with Travis and confessed his attraction for Kurt, Travis agreed that he would be there and help them.  
By the end of August Kurt could swim all by himself and even dive a little.  
Sebastian fund it more and more difficult to be around the boy, he began having dreams involving Kurt and not just the adult version. He tried calming his urges, with jerking off every time, right before he would meet up with the boy and then again when he would be alone. Of course he knew that it wasn't the perfect solution, but he didn't really know what else to do.  
The next month went by and soon Sebastian turned 26 , he couldn't believe that he had been blessed with Kurt's person for three years now. 

It was now early january and Kurt sat down on his bed, putting his new phone beside him - that was a christmas present from his dad. And opened his new laptop - christmas present from Sebastian.  
There was something in particular he wanted to know more about, so he logged in to the internet and started his search by typing the first word.

_Orgasm_

_What is an orgasm?_  
_\- An orgasm is the peak of sexual pleasure and usually involves muscle contractions in your sexual organs, lower pelvic muscles, and anus._  
_\- Orgasms can be very intense and can feel like hitting the peak of a hill on a roller coaster._  
_\- An orgasm also releases endorphins in your brain that make you feel really happy, relaxed and good._

Kurt read the lines over and over, he hadn't thought much about his talk with Sebastian in months, but then he heard Casper talk about orgasms with a couple of the other boys and came to think about what Sebastian had told him.

He had been waiting outside school for Sam, when he had seen Casper standing there talking and when he hears the word orgasm, he had become curious and stayed to listen. There were a lot words he didn't know, but some of them he recognized from his conversation with Sebastian _handjob_ , _blowjob._  
One of the other words he didn't know, but the boys kept repeating was _masturbation._  
He typed in the word.

_What is masturbation?_  
_\- Masturbation is touching your genitals in a way that makes you feel good._  
_\- You can masturbate alone or with someone else._  
_\- Some people use their hand or other objects like pillows, vibrators, sex toys or streams of water to masturbate_  
_\- Some people use their imagination to fantasize or think sexy thoughts while they masturbate._

He scrunched his nose. Sex toys? What was that? And vibrator? He knew what that was because his new mobile had one. But what had that to do with anything?  
He typed in another word he had heard Casper say.

_Erection_

_What happens during an erection?_  
_\- When you are turned on or aroused the base of your spinal cord sends a message telling your blood to fill up the blood vessels and sponge-like tissue (corpus cavernosum) in your penis._  
_\- As the blood enters your penis, the muscles around the base tighten up so that the blood can’t escape._

He closed his laptop and laid down on his bed. He tries to make sense of the things he just read.  
So when you get an erection you can masturbate and then reach orgasm.  
Recently he had woken up a couple of times with his penis hard and sometimes there was a little wet spot on his sheets.  
He had also experienced when he was in the water with Sebastian and they were playing around, that sometimes his penis would go hard in those situations too.  
Maybe he should consider trying out this new information soon.

_____

Later that week, they were over at Sebastian's, he was in the middle of making dinner with the man, while his dad and Travis was sitting in the livingroom.  
Kurt was standing stirring the sauce and asked if Sebastian would come over and taste.  
“Of course.” Sebastian said and walked over putting his lips around the small spoon of sauce that Kurt held out for him.  
When Sebastian's lips closed around the spoon, Kurt’s eyes zoomed in on the motion and his brain flashed back to some of the things he had read on his computer. Then Sebastian slowly slid the spoon out of his mouth and licked his lips and something like a moan escaped the man's lips  
“It taste delicious.” He offered and smiled.  
Kurt dropped the spoon and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.  
He had never tried that before.  
The image of Sebastian lips around the spoon flashed in front of his eyes again and he felt a movement down his pants.  
He had an erection. But why? Sebastian had only tasted some food, so why did that make him hard? He Searched his brain for the information and thought back to the things he read about masturbating _Some people use their imagination to fantasize!_  
Was that what he had been during? Had he fantasized about Sebastian doing that to him?  
He felt his cheeks flush bright red and he laid down on the bathroom floor.

“Kurt, are you alright?” Sebastian's voice came from outside the bathroom door.

Kurt looked over at the door and took a deep breath before answering.  
“Yes, i just really needed to pee.”  
Apparently that seemed to be a good enough answer because he heard Sebastian reply okay before he heard footstep moving away from the door.  
Kurt looked down and opened the buttons in his jeans and he was a bit surprised to see his dick hard. He bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes, wishing the erection to go away and after some minutes luckily it did.  
Then he washed his hands and went back to the others.

When they sat around the dinner table he kept looking over at Sebastian and at one point the man smiled at him and winked before he took a piece of meat into his mouth.  
Kurt almost groaned out loud when he saw the way Sebastian's throat worked around the meat and he felt his jeans becoming a little tighter.  
Kurt took a piece of food in his own mouth and smiled back to Sebastian thinking that he had to try out those things he had read on the internet earlier in the week and he _needed_ to try it out soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think? Any comment or thoughts are more than welcome, so knock yourself out.


	14. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt needs Sebastian help and calls him one night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this chapter the rating starts to go up.  
> Enjoy.
> 
> All mistakes are my own

The episode in Sebastian’s apartment keeps popping up in Kurt’s head. Sometimes it's when he is in school, other times it's when he is with Sebastian - on those times he usually excuses himself to the bathroom and stays there to calm the hardness in his pants down.  
He still wants to try those things he read about, but he just haven't figured out how exactly he is going to do it.  
He is almost never alone, either he's at home with his dad or playing with Casper and Sam and when he's not with them then he is hanging out with Sebastian.  
Sebastian… it all comes down to him. His soulmate.  
He’s looked up stuff about soulmates and attractions and found out that it's very normal to be attracted to your soulmate and to want sex with them. Not that he is ready for sex at all, at least not yet, he still tries to get a hold on this whole masturbation thing. 

A couple days after his 12th birthday he wakes up to wet sheets. First he thinks that somehow he peed himself when he was asleep, but the wet spot is not that big and it doesn't take long for his brain to think of something he read online wet dreams! That must be what this is.  
As he changes his sheets his mind drift to earlier that day.  
He had spend the day on the beach with Sebastian and after they had played around in water, they had laid down and relaxed a while in the sand before they went home. Sebastian had laid there with his eyes closed, maybe sleeping, but Kurt was very much awake. He had spend the time looking at Sebastian, let his eyes roam over the man's body, his wet hair dripping down on the towel, his mouth closed in a soft smile, with his head turned slightly to the left showing of his strong neck which lead down to his bare chest. Sebastian was well build, not like big muscles and that, but you could see that he took good care of his body, because his chest was definitely well trimmed ending in a line of abs. Kurt hadn't really thought much about why he liked boys or men, but now looking at Sebastian’s bare chest and stomach and the way his muscles retracted a little every time breathed, he couldn't help but think that this was definitely one of the reasons. He had let his eyes travel further down, feeling his cheeks heat up when he let his eyes linger a little on Sebastian’s crotch, Before he took in shape of his thighs, strong and very firm.  
That was exactly what he had been dreaming about.  
He took the dirty sheets and threw it in the laundry basket, then put on with the clean ones and back in bed. It was a lie to say that Kurt slept anymore that night.

The following night when he had said goodnight to his dad, he is laying thinking back about the dream from last night, he doesn't feel sleepy at all. He thinks about all those things he has read about _masturbation, erection and orgasm_ … Maybe he could try it out tonight? He looks down seeing how his pyjamas pants is already tenting a little. All he has to do is his hand down there and…. He isn't sure if he would do it right? What if he does something wrong? Surely he read about what to do, but now that the opportunity is here he feels slightly nervous. He looks around his room, maybe he could call....  
He turns around and grabs his phone and presses dial, it only ringa two times before af alleppey Sebastian answers.

“Hello..”

Kurt releases a breath he wasn't even aware that he was holding in when he hears Sebastian's voice.  
“Sebastian..” 

Sebastian looks at the clock, it's over midnight, so he sits up a little.  
“Kurt.. Is something wrong?”  
When Kurt doesn't answer right away, Sebastian brain immediately begin worrying about what could be wrong.  
“Kurt.. Kurt, what's wrong?” 

 

Finally there’s a noise in the other end and Kurt’s voice come through “I think I have a problem.” He whispers.

Sebastian is almost about to jump out of bed and prepared to take his car and drive over, but something in the way Kurt says it make him stay in bed. Because the boy doesn't sound hurt or sad, he sounds nervous? So he stays and tries to let his voice sounds as calm as possible.  
“Tell me what's wrong.. I'm here, whatever it is.”

Kurt makes a small noise there sounds pained in someway, but then he speaks.  
“I had a dream..”

 

Sebastian relaxes a little, okay Kurt had nightmare and he called him. That's actually sweet, maybe he wants him to sing the song he usually does when he helps him calm down.  
“You want me to sing for you?”

“No!” Kurt answers immediately. 

“Oh, ehm why don't you go in and wake Burt then maybe he can help you or..” 

“I don't need him,” Kurt mumbles quietly, interrupting Sebastian. “I need you.”

“Okay, okay, I'm here.. Just tell me what the dream was about?”

Kurt sighs a into the phone and Sebastian wishes that he could be there holding him. Then Kurt starts talking.  
“Last year when I asked you about _sex_ and you told me all those things and what all the stuff meant, I have been thinking about that.. _Alot_.. and then I heard Casper talk about some other things and I looked it up on the internet and it sounds good, like something I want to try. And then we were in the kitchen and your _stupid_ mouth was around that _stupid_ spoon and then on the beach you were just there almost _naked_ and then I woke up with wet sheets because I had this dream.. and.. And now I'm kinda wants to try to touch myself, but I'm afraid I'm gonna do it wrong.” 

Sebastian mind gets foggy, almost freezes for a moment. He really wasn't expecting _that_ out of the many possibilities that were swimming through his head.  
“Oh!” 

“It's weird right?” Kurt asks and Sebastian needs to say something because Kurt sounds so embarrassed the way he's asking.  
“No.. No it's not weird.. It's, ehm,” Sebastian runs a hand through his hair, suddenly very much awake. “Maybe you should just try some of those things out then and we can talk tomorrow?”

“But I'm scared, I'm not sure if I will do it right.. And I want you to help me.” Kurt says and Sebastian can almost picture him pouting.

“You want _me_ to help?”

“Yes. You always helps me when I'm scared because you're my soulmate and I'm scared about this, but I really wanna try it. So please Sebastian..”

Sebastian swallows, he knows he is supposed to say no, because Kurt is a kid and he is an adult, but on the other side Kurt is right, they are soulmates and soulmates helps each other out. He never failed Kurt before and something like this will definitely not be the time he does that.  
“Okay, I think I can help you” Fuck, he can't believe he is actually agreeing to this. He is not even sure what this _this_ actually is.

Kurt breathes hard in the other and of the phone. “So, what do I do?”

Do? Sebastian feels his mouth go dry and his own boxers tightens, it feels like he's not getting enough oxygen, but he needs to do this. For Kurt.

“What are you wearing?” Sebastian aks, and bites his cheek, because that wasn't what he was meant to say. 

“I'm wearing my pyjamas pants.. Should I take them off?” 

Sebastian's nods before he answers “Yes.” What the fuck is he doing? He looks down and sees he is completely hard himself Fuck!

“What now?” Kurt asks.

Sebastian scoots back in his bed, trying to come up with a plan? How should he do this? Should be just tell Kurt what to do and then hang up? Or… 

“Sebastian.. Please..” Kurt’s voice breaks through the line.  
The way he says please have Sebastian's own cock jumps and he takes a deep breath before he slides of his own boxers and settles against the sheets.

“Okay.. Are you.. Are you hard?”

Kurt whimpers a little “Yes and it hurts..”

Sebastian has to bite hard on his lip to not moan, because Kurt sounds so desperate.  
“I'm gonna help you through this okay? But we need to talk about this tomorrow and..”

“I know that.. I just, I really need your help right now Sebastian.. So please.. Please..”

“Yeah, yeah of course. Ehm, just ehm take you hand and put it around your cock, with your fingers resting under it and your thumb on top of it.. And then try to pump it a little, but not too hard just a little, like an up and down motion.”  
Fuck he can't believe he is doing this.

 

“Okay.” Kurt whispers, he is so relieved that Sebastian is doing this. He looks down and takes his cock in his hand and tries to do as Sebastian. When he pumps it the second time he can't help the small moan that escapes him.

Sebastian has to reach down and wrap a hand around his own erection when he hears the moan slipping from Kurt’s lips.  
“Kurt?” 

“Yeah.. Oh!” Kurt says and Sebastian bites his cheek, because _fuck_ he sound so good.  
“You're doing great, Kurt.. AmazIng.. Ehm you can change the speed or the way you're holding your hand.”

“Okay,” Kurt breathes.

Sebastian closes his eyes and slowly pumps his own hand, listening to Kurt’s breathing and the small moans escaping him. His mind is filled with a mix of the boy laying in his sheets spread out and a more grown up version doing the exact same thing. 

“Sebastian.. Sebastian, what are you?” Kurt asks and Sebastian's snaps his eyes open, maybe he wasn't as silent as he thought.

“Ehm.. I.. Kurt..” Sebastian squeezes his cock and swallows . “Ehm touching myself too.”

“Shit!” Kurt says and throws his head back he can't help but wonder how that looks like, images of Sebastian on the beach, his bare chest and wet hair surrounds his mind and the thought about Sebastian is laying naked, totally naked right now, doing the same as him right, only makes his cock even harder and a embarrassing high pitched moan escapes him.

Sebastian wonder what Kurt is actually thinking? Is he thinking about him on the beach or something else? He wants to ask, but won’t push the boy. This is enough, this is definitely enough. He still can’t believe that he is actually doing this, jerking off with Kurt on the other end, _Fuck.._  
That thought is enough to send him over the edge.  
“Kurt!” The thought about that he is actually doing this with his soulmate, is making him come faster than ever.  
“Sebastian.. “ Kurt whimpers, he sounds desperate.  
“Kurt.. Talk to me?”  
“It feels weird.” Kurt’s normally sweet voice is raspy and to Sebastian's surprise his own cock twitches again.

“Just try and speed up a little” Sebastian suggest and when he hears Kurt’s breathing catch in his throat he knows that the boy must be close.

Kurt grabs the sheets with his free hand and drops the phone, his other hand speeds up and his back raises from the bed, he feels his stomach contracts and then his mind gets foggy. “Fuck.. _Sebastian_!!” He moans out load and then he comes.

Sebastian's mind flashes when he hears the way Kurt moans his name. For a small second he is back in his dream from when he turned 23 the first scene, where someone says his name surrounded by darkness. This what it. This what that exact scene. Before he knows it his hands is around his cock again and he comes in seconds, babling Kurt’s name as he does.

“Sebastian?” Kurt whispers over the line, not knowing if the man is there anymore. He just dried away the sticky white stuff from his stomach and then taken the phone back in his hand.

“I’m here.. I’m here.. “ Sebastian says and he sounds sleepy.

“Thank you.” Kurt says and feels his cheeks heating up, he almost laugh with the thought that he is blushing now, because he is pretty sure the thing he just did with Sebastian is meant to make him blush even more.

Sebastian is about to babble out that he loves him, but he is not sure this is the right time, so he settles with the thing he always says when Kurt have needed his help.  
“Anytime Kurt, Anytime.”

There’s silent for some seconds, before Kurt speaks again.  
“Can you stay on the line with me?”  
Sebastian smiles “Of course.”

They both get under the covers and Sebastian is almost sure that Kurt have fallen asleep when the boy whispers.  
“I know we have to talk about this..But.. but i would really want to try it again sometime, with you.” 

Sebastian bites his cheek so that he doesn't laugh. Because Kurt is back to being sweet and cute again and if Sebastian didn't knew exactly what he was referring to he would have thought it was completely innocent.  
“Let’s sleep and then talk tomorrow.” He suggest.  
Kurt makes a humming sound into the phone and Sebastian can almost picture him sleeping peacefully with a small smile on his lips.  
“Sweet dreams Kurt, sweet dreams.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that happened.. Feel free to comment if you like the chapter or the story in generel :)


	15. After good times comes the bad....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own

The next morning Sebastian wakes up with a huge smile on his face and a calm feeling in his body, he can’t quite place. It’s only when he sees thee phone beside him, that it all comes crashing back and he jolts up with a set.  
He _actually_ jerked off with Kurt over the phone last night.

Kurt woke up an hour before Sebastian and he surely hadn't any difficulties about remembering last night, because he had dreamt about that and he grunted when he woke up to wet sheets again. Because _seriously!_  
He then took his phone up to his ear and smiled when he heard Sebastian snoring on the other end, they haven't hung up. He left a small kiss against the picture of Sebastian on his screen and disconnected the call, because he had to get up and head to school. Before he jumped into the shower he send off a message to Sebastian

_Hi._  
_So I know we need to talk.. Can i come over after school?_

Sebastian replied to the message with an _of course_ and then got up starting with a shower and then he needed to ask Travis to come over, because he needed someone to talk this through with.

Kurt’s day was filled with a lot of spacing out, his thoughts kept drifting to last night and when his teacher had to call him out of his little daydreaming for the third time in just the first hour, he knew that this was gonna be a long day.

 

Travis came over an hour after receiving a message from Sebastian and he listened to his best friend frantically babbling about how he had phone sex with Kurt last night and how the boy started it, so technically he didn't do anything wrong.  
After listening to Sebastian’s rambling for over 5 minutes, Travis couldn't help it any more and began laughing.

“What the fuck? Why are you laughing?” Sebastian stopped his frantic babbling and looked at Travis.

“Sebastian for fucks sake, nothing bad happened, so take a breath. You and your soulmate had a moment last night and right now the age difference doesn't matter, so just try and enjoy it.” Travis said.

Sebastian gaped at him for several seconds, running a hand through his hair. Travis was right, maybe he could calm down a little and just enjoy this. So he tried, he leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes.

“Not that much, your asshat.” Travis said and Sebastian felt a pillow being thrown at him.  
“Wha…?” But _oh_ Maybe he was enjoying it a little _too much._

 

Kurt had finally made it to the last class for the day and he counted the minutes to the clock would rang out. When it did he hurried to stuff his bag and then slung it over his shoulder, only to be stopped ye Casper waiting for him by the door.

“Kurt.”

“Casper, hi.” Kurt smiled and hugged the boy.

“I wanted to give you this.” Casper said and held out a green envelope for him.  
Kurt took it and began to open it. “What is it?” He asked and folded out the paper.  
Right then Sam came out from class and Casper handed him the same green envelope.

“It’s for my 14th birthday in april, i’m gonna throw a big party.” Casper said and flashed his friends a big smile.

“Really?” Sam asked and looked down at the paper in his hand.  
Casper nodded and looked from Sam to Kurt.  
“So, are you coming?” He asked, he meant the both of them but his eyes remained on Kurt.  
“Yes, of course.” Sam said and began doing some weird dance moves.  
“Kurt?” Casper asked and took a step towards the boy.  
Kurt smiled and nodded. “Of course, i wouldn't miss it.” 

Casper beamed and told them that they needed to catch up later, before he hurried to his next class.  
Kurt and Sam walked out and Kurt debated on telling Sam what had happened last night.

“You look happy.” Sam stated as they turned around a corner.  
Kurt bit his bottom lip, he didn't know what exactly to tell Sam.  
“I am happy.”

Sam stopped and tilted his head to look at his friend.  
“Did something happen?” 

Kurt felt his cheeks heat up . “Ehm.. Maybe.”  
Sam flashed him a smile. “It must be something really good..” He took step closer to Kurt and pinched his cheek. “I like seeing you happy, this colour suits you.”  
Kurt slapped his hand away and started chasing after Sam, when the blond boy started running, both of them were laughing as they reached the Hummel’s house.

 

Back at Sebastian's place the mood has dropped to a more serious tone.  
“You really think so?” Sebastian asked and looked back at Travis.

“Unfortunately yes. As much as I enjoy seeing you happy I think you need to step back a little and let Kurt be a kid for some time. He is almost a tennager which means he is going to a rather emotion filled time the next couple of years.” Travis said and got up to sit beside Sebastian on the couch, laying one hand on his knee.  
“I not saying that that is the final solution, because it is not. I’m happy that you had this experience with Kurt last night and i am beyond happy that Kurt is a part of your life because i like the kid.”  
Sebastian smiled at that, he was glad that Travis and Kurt had become friends too.  
“But Prepstar, first and foremost you need to talk with Kurt and from what you told me you two already agreed on doing that. I just think Burt needs to be apart of that talk.” Travis ended.

“Burt? Are you crazy, i can't let him know that i practically had phone sex with his boy last night..”

“I’m not saying Burt has to be apart of _that_ talk, in fact i highly recommend his not.”

Sebastian sighed, Travis was right, he needed to have a talk with Kurt and then afterwards af talk with Kurt and Burt.  
He leaned over and hugged the man. “Thanks Travstar.”  
“Your welcome.” Travis said and hugged him back.

To Sebastian's surprise the talk with Kurt went rather well, there was a lot of blushing and laughing, but other than that Kurt was really easy to talk to. The agreed that what happened last night shouldn't happen again, at least not right away. Kurt asked if he could still come to Sebastian if he had any questions, to which Sebastian agreed and told him that his promise about wanting to help him with anything wouldn't change.  
The talk with Burt went okay, mostly it was Kurt trying to tell his dad that he wanted to decide how often he wanted to see Sebastian and Burt strongly declined that idea, because Kurt had become a bit sloppy with his homework recently and he also needed Kurt to start helping out in the garage again.  
Sebastian didn't say much, the things he said where a mix of stammering and agreeing with either Kurt or Burt. It wasn't like he didnt have alot to say, because he had but the things Kurt said covered up the basics. Turns out that soulmates do think a like.  
And of course then there was the way Burt seemed to look at him, it was like he knew something had happened and he tried figuring it out, but didn't succeed.  
In the end Kurt agreed to start working in the garage twice a week and then promised to do his homework every day when he got home from school. Sebastian would still be over and eat dinner every sunday and Kurt and him would continue seeing each other twice each week.

When Sebastian walked away from the Hummel's that night, he was tired and his mind was a mix of emotions, he was happy about the new schedule because it seemed to be good for Kurt, but on the other hand it meant that he couldn't see Kurt as much as he had before.  
Surprisingly things worked great, even though they couldn't see each other that often, the time the spend together was fun and they enjoyed each others company, sometimes they would just enjoy time alone together, sometimes Sam would join and other times Travis. Even Casper came by sometimes and said hello and stayed to watch a movie or so.  
Things were going great, until they weren't.

It started in late march, when they were seated in the Hummel's livingroom. Kurt and Sebastian shared the couch, Travis was on the other side of Sebastian sitting in a chair and Sam was sprawled out on the floor.  
“Kurt, what are you gonna wear?” Sam asked and threw a chips at Kurt.  
“I haven't figured out yet, but i’m gonna go shop for a new pair of jeans this weekend and then i’m just gonna find a nice shirt to wear.” Kurt smiled and ate the chips Sam had thrown at him.  
Sebastian nudged his knee and Kurt looked at him.  
“Wear to what?”

Kurt swallowed the chips before he spoke. “Casper is turning 14 next month and he is throwing this big party.”  
“Yeah and it’s gonna be so cool, there is gonna be music and a lot of dancing.” Sam said and sat up at his knees facing the two on the couch.

Sebastian's lips formed into a thin line, but before he could say anything a hand slapped him on the shoulder. “That sounds awesome, is it your first big party?” Travis asked and squeezed his hand on Sebastian's shoulder  
Sebastian breathed out, thankful for Travis being there and he tried to listen when Sam and Kurt began explaining about the party. 

 

Through the next weeks Kurt didn't brought up the party, at least not when Sebastian was around. If it was because he sensed that Sebastian was not thrilled about it he wasn't sure , but he was relieved that he did not. Well at least not until Kurt told him that he couldn't visit Friday, because that was the day Casper would be having this party.  
Sebastian tried being sympathetic and saying that he should have a good time and that he looked forward to hear about it.

Then Friday came and Sebastian had decided that he just wanted to sit home and watch a movie- Grease. He knew it looked like he was having a pity party, but he wasn't. He just really liked the movie Grease.  
It was almost midnight when his phone lit up, showing Burt calling.  
“Hello.”

“Sebastain, it’s Burt. I wondered if you could do me a favour?” Burt asked.

Sebastian sat up “Yes, of course.”

“Great. Can you pick up Kurt and drive him home? I promised him I would pick him up around midnight, but my car wont start and i really don’t want to put it up the lift inside the garage at this time. “ 

“Oh, i understand that. Just give me the adress.” Sebastian said, already on his way to the hallway to put on his coat.

“Great i'm gonna text you that. Thank you Sebastian.” Burt said 

“Anytime. Bye.” Sebastian said and hung up, and tied his boots, clicking the message with the address when it came in seconds later.

It was a 15 minutes drive from where Sebastian lived, but it was easy to find.  
When he parked outside the address, there were a couple of others cars parked there as well, kids jumping into them and other kids standing waiting to be picked up. He wondered if Kurt had had a good time.  
His eyes went to the front door, when another pair of kids got out and then his mind blocked.  
It was like a bucket of ice was being thrown down his neck and several punches was delivered to his stomach, it felt like he couldn't breathe and if he did he was sure his heart would shatter into pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be Kurt at the party (will be posted after the weekend)
> 
> This got a little angsty in the end (not sorry though) hope you enjoyed it anyway and remember any comments make me wants to write the next chapter faster :)
> 
> Also please say what you want more of in this story (though I have the main plot lines to the coming chapters written down) it would be nice to know what you readers would like. Angst? Humor? Smut? Fluff? Or something else?


	16. Leave him alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter covers Kurt at Casper's birthday party and what really happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say thank you to all of you who follows this story, I didn't knew what to expect when I started writing this, but it have turned out beyond what I imagined . So thank you, to all of you who left kudos (190 crazy crazy) and to all who read the story so far. I hope you continue to do so :)
> 
> Also as always all mistakes are my own

Kurt is exited when he arrives to Casper's birthday party with Sam, he spent almost an hour figuring out which shirt he should wear with his new jeans and he had smiled so big when Sebastian had complimented them the day before.  
As Sam and him approach the door Daisy comes out and greets them telling them that her brother is inside and already started unpacking the gifts.  
They smile and hugs the girl before they head inside meeting Annabel on the way, she joins them around the gift table.

“Wow, thank you guys.” Casper says and hugs the girl he just received a gift from, then his eyes lands on Kurt and his face transforms into a huge.  
“Hi.” He says and hugs Kurt tight and does the same to Sam and Annabel.

“Here, this is for you.” Kurt smiles and hands him the hand wrapped gift, he picked it out himself so he is excited to see what Casper thinks of it.  
“Thanks” Casper beams and immediately starts unwrapping the gift. It’s a small box and as he opens the lid, he looks back at Kurt smiling.  
“This is the shirt I looked at last month.” He beams, “This is so cool.” Then he grins and hugs Kurt again.

An hour after all the kids have arrived, there is music playing in the house, there's a karaoke place sat up if anyone wants to try, and people are dancing, while others sits and talks.  
Kurt, Sam and Casper just been out dancing and plumps down in one of the couches among a group of kids, Daisy invited.  
“Hey, what are you guys doing?” Casper asks and one of the girls looks over smiling saying they just agreed to play truth or dare and ask if they want to join. All three boys nods.  
The dares are not scary ones, most of them including stuff like _drink this coca cola in 10 seconds_ or _how many chips can you fit in your mouth_ , but after awhile one of the girls sets her attention on Casper and asks him truth or dare.

“Truth.” Casper says and waits patiently for the girl to pick out a question, when she does he almost drops his glass.  
“Is it true that you don’t have a soulmate because your soulmate died when you were little?”

“Wha… how did..” He starts saying and squirms around his seat, his eyes flicker over to Kurt and Sam.  
“That is not a fair question.” Sam states.  
“The rules say that you can ask anything, so i have all the right to ask that question.” The girls answers and stands up.   
“If it's true how did he died?” One of the other girl asks and Casper crosses his arms over his chest.   
“That is not okay. He clearly won't answer any of your stupid question, so just leave it alone.” Kurt defends and steps in front of Casper looking at the two girls.

“You just say that because you guys are in love.” One of the girls with red hair say and starts to make kissing noises and looks over at Kurt “Maybe your soulmate died too and you two are bound to be together.”   
“That's not true.” Kurt answers, feeling like he need to defend himself, because his soulmate is _definitely_ not dead, he is very much alive.

“I think it is.” The same red haired girl continues. “You just don't want to admit that you guys like each other.”  
“Stop it, that's not true at all.” Kurt tries to argue, but the girl continues.  
“You can’t prove that.” She takes a step closer to Kurt.

“Kurt let it be.” Casper says and lay a hand on his shoulder.  
“No, she shouldn't be allowed to talk like that.” Kurt says and looks at Casper.

“See you do like another. You are definitely copy soulmates, Casper and Kurt.” The redhead girl laughs. “You should kiss each other then.”

“What! No!” Kurt shrieks.  
“Come on, you have to kiss if you're soulmates.” The red head girl presses and makes kissing faces of the two.

“Stop it! Stop it!.” Kurt almost screams, he doesn't like the thought of being accused of having another soulmate other than Sebastian. “Casper isn't my soulmate, Sebastian is.”  
The girl stops making faces and looks at him wide eyed.”Sebastian? Who is that?”

Kurt looks down at his feet, he didn't mean to say that. He just wanted the girl to stop talking.  
“Can you just leave them alone?” Sam ask and put his arms around his two friends.  
The red haired girl just smirks and places her hands at her hips. “No, now I want to know who Sebastian is?”

Kurt shakes his head and turns around, he wants to get away from this situation, but the girl grabs his elbow before he can.  
“Get off him, you bitch.” Casper yells and shoves her away from Kurt. “I think you should leave, my house.”  
“I have a right to be here, Daisy is my friend.” The girl defends.  
“Maybe, but i live here too and you don't get to touch any of my friends, so i'm telling you to get out.”  
The girl scoffs and begins to walk away, when she passes Kurt she turns to him. “I’m sure that Sebastian is just some gross old man, who uses you as his boytoy.”  
Before Kurt can say anything, there’s a slap against the girl's face. “Leave my house NOW.” Casper screams.  
The girl looks horrified at Casper, before she raises her own hand and punch Casper back in the face.  
Some of the other kid have gathered around them because of all the screaming and Annabell comes over stepping between Casper and the red haired girl, trying to calm him down, while Sam steps over to hug Kurt. Then Daisy comes into the room and sees her brother glaring at the girl, so she walks over and escorts her out.

“Come on let's go up to your room.” Kurt says and walks over holding out his hand for Casper, which he takes and Sam and Annabel joins them upstairs. They close the door to Casper's room and sits down, neither saying anything for while.

“Are you okay Kurt?” Casper then asks and looks at the blue eyed boy.  
“Me? Why wouldn't I be okay. It's you who just got in a fight, so I should ask you that.”   
“I'm fine.” Casper says and shrugs his shoulders.  
“Your eye are about to get blue..” Sam states and gets up, taking Casper head in his hands and turns it to the light.  
“Oh my god.” Kurt gasp and gets up to take look closer look. “Why would you even punch that girl, she clearly just tried to push over buttons.”

Casper looks up at Kurt and tilts his head. “I don't like people attacking my friends.”  
“You did this because of me.” Kurt asks and leans down to brush a finger over the bruise starting to form at Casper's face. The boy just shrugs his shoulders and gives Kurt a shy smile.

“Dumb ass.” Sam says and smack him in the back of the head.  
“Hey, I'm injured, don't hit me.” Casper whines and turns to Kurt again giving him puppy eyes.  
“He is right, don't do that Sam.” Kurt agrees, then he he sits down and pats the bed for Casper to sit down beside him.  
“Don't you think we should put some ice on that?” Annabel asks and is already on her way out of the door when Kurt agrees.

They stay in Casper's room for the next two hours and only when the music is beginning to tuning out and they can see some of the kids leaving they head downstairs.  
“I'm gonna try and find Daisy.” Casper says and Annabel goes with him.  
Sam and Kurt looks around the living room, there are still around 15 people in the house, then Sam smirks when he sees the karaoke place.  
“No.. No no no, we are not going to sing.” Kurt starts to protest, because he doesn't feel much like singing right now.  
But Sam just laughs at him and before Kurt knows it he is lifted up and Sam puts him down in front of one of the speakers, he quickly picks a song and presses play, before he takes the mic and starts to sing.

Sam:  
 _So no one told you life was gonna be this way_  
 _Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A._  
 _It's like you're always stuck in second gear_  
 _When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year, but_

 

Kurt rolls his eyes at the silly dance moves Sam does, but he can't help but smile because he knows that Sam is only doing this to cheer him up, so when the blond boy points on the mic and back at Kurt nodding, Kurt gives him a small smile, grabs the mic and starts to sing the chorus.

_I'll be there for you_   
_(When the rain starts to pour)_

Casper and Annabell comes down the stairs just as Kurt takes over the song and they immediately starts to sing back up.

_I'll be there for you_   
_(Like I've been there before)_   
_I'll be there for you_   
_('Cause you're there for me too)_

 

Sam and Kurt laughs as they see the two and then they all get together holding each other, when Anabell and Sam sings the next part. 

Annabel: _You're still in bed at ten and work began at eight_  
Sam: _You've burned your breakfast, so far things are going great_  
Annabel: _Your mother warned you there'd be days like these_  
Sam: _But she didn't tell you when the world has brought you down to your knees that_

Casper and Kurt shares a smile when Sam sings the last line, before they all burst out the chorus again.

_I'll be there for you_   
_(When the rain starts to pour)_   
_I'll be there for you_   
_(Like I've been there before)_   
_I'll be there for you_   
_('Cause you're there for me too)_

 

Sam gestures for Kurt to sing next and the boy grabs the mic and turns so that he is looking at the other three.

_No one could ever know me_   
_No one could ever see me_   
_Seems you're the only one who knows what it's like to be me_   
_Someone to face the day with, make it through all the rest with_   
_Someone I'll always laugh with_   
_Even at my worst, I'm best with you, yeah!_

 

Casper steps forward and takes the microphone, his hand covering Kurt’s as he takes over.

_It's like you're always stuck in second gear_   
_When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year_

 

Sam and Annabel hugs them both and together they share the last chorus.

_I'll be there for you_   
_(When the rain starts to pour)_   
_I'll be there for you_   
_(Like I've been there before)_   
_I'll be there for you_   
_('Cause you're there for me too)_

When the music stops all four of them are laughing and a couple of the other kids starts clapping, when they comes over to say goodbye.  
Sam is the first one to go and hugs the three, before he heads out he asks Annabel if she wants a ride, to which she nods and says goodbye too.

“This was quite a night.” Casper starts and looks at Kurt while he puts on his jacket.  
“Quite a birthday.” Kurt agrees and sips his jacket, before they step outside, then he turns his body towards Casper.   
“Thank you for standing up for me… it was very brave.” He says and takes a step closer to the boy holding out his arms, which Casper immediately accepts and the hug each other close.  
“I think Sebastian is sitting waiting for you.” Casper suddenly whispers and Kurt moves head back a little. “It's my dad who picks me up.” He starts, but Casper shakes his head and grins. “Well, then you're father must have taken some kind of magic poison, because I'm sure he wasn't that hot the last time I saw the man.”  
Kurt slaps him on the shoulder and laughs, his eyes flicker over to the blue car in front of the house.   
“Oh!”  
“Yeah oh. “ Casper agrees and takes a step back.  
Kurt turns around and faces the boy again.   
“You think Sebastian is hot?”   
Casper shrugs his shoulder. “Not as hot as you, but yeah.”  
“Dork.” Casper just smiles. “But seriously thank you for doing what you did against that girl.” Kurt says and takes Casper’s face in his hands. “It means alot, to have friend like you.” He says and leans in and places a small kiss on Casper’s cheek.  
The boy beams. “Of course. You kind of did the same for me.”  
Kurt leaves him one last smile, before he turns around and runs over to the car, happy that Sebastian is there instead of his dad.  
As Kurt closes the backseat door, he is completely obvious to Sebastian's struggle. He doesn't know that Sebastian have misunderstood the scene completely, so he starts to talk about how he sang the soundtrack from Friends with Annabell, Sam and Casper. Sebastian manage to collect himself together so he can actually listen to what Kurt is telling him and in the end Kurt’s voice have calmed him so that he can't help but let his eyes flicker up to the back mirror and then smiles when he sees that Kurt have fallen asleep.  
He parks his car in front of the Hummel’s house and decides not to wake Kurt, but instead pick him up and carry him inside.   
As he raises his hand to turn the doorknob the door opens and Burt looks at him with an amused expression on his face.  
“Can't he walk by himself?” The man asks and Sebastian shrugs his shoulders and head upstairs, smiling when he hears Burt’s chuckling behind him.  
He tucks Kurt into bed only waking the boy a little so that he can get him out of his clothes.  
“Sweet dreams.” He whispers and leans down to place a kiss on the boy's forehead, smiling when he sees Kurt’s eyes flicker and a small smile forms on the boy's lips.  
Then he closes the bedroom door and walks downstairs where Burt is sitting.  
“You look like shit.”

“Excuse me?” Sebastian's says, because what the hell?

“You look like you haven't slept in days. Did something happen?” Burt asks, as Sebastian sits down on the couch.  
“I'm not sure.. I think it's just me being stupid.” Sebastian's says and shakes his head.  
“Are you sure?”  
He gives Burt half a smile and nods.  
“Alright. But you know you can talk to me, right?” Burt offers and walks over to place his hand on the younger man's shoulder.

“Thanks Burt. But I'm gonna be okay.” 

Burt looks at him for some time, before he nods and turns toward his own bedroom. “By the way, thanks for picking up Kurt.”  
“Anytime Burt, anytime.” Sebastian's answers and he is about to get up to head home, when Burt’s voice stops him again.  
“Don't even think about driving home, not when something is bothering you, son. So just take the couch.”   
Sebastian is about to protest, but Burt is right, he shouldn't drive when he is upset. Even though he knows it's probably something stupid to be upset about.  
“Thanks Burt.” He says instead and lays down on the couch.

 

Sebastian wakes up when someone rings the doorbell the next morning, as it keeps ringing he hears Burt’s voice yelling that he will get it and then Kurt is running down the stairs, probably awoken from the doorbell, but he stops when he sees Sebastian sitting on the couch.  
“You stayed?” He asks and runs over, Sebastian smiles and hugs the boy, forgetting about what he saw last night for just a moment.

“Kurt, it's for you it's Daisy.” Burt says and sticks his head inside the living room. Kurt nods and walks out in the hallway.

“Hi Daisy.” Kurt offers his friend a smile, but the smile quickly faints when he takes in the way Daisy is glaring at him.  
“What's wrong, did something happen.” 

“Yes, something happened. Casper is being sent to boarding school because of you.” The girls says and crosses her arms over her chest.

“What?” 

“Our parents send him away an hour ago to the airport, he is spending the next year on the other side of the country.” Daisy continues.

Kurt blinks, not sure what Daisy is talking about.  
“What are you even talking about, Daisy?”

She takes one step closer to him. “I am talking about, my brother is being send to a boarding school for the next year, because he got in a fight with a girl last night. Her parents called this morning and talked with our dad and now Casper is on his way to the airport.”

Kurt shakes his head, because this doesn't make sense. 

“I am talking about that I don't get to see my brother, because last night some stupid shit went down and he felt the need to defend you and he won't tell our parents why he picked that fight with the girl. So they decided that if he didn't want to tell the truth then he had to be punished. And that is why he is staying the next year away from all us.” She ends.

Kurt blinks once. “Casper is on his way to a boarding school?”

“Yes!” Daisy nearly screams , “ and it is all because he won't tell why he choose to fight that girl. I know that she can be a little dumb sometimes and push people’s buttons, but I also know that my brother wouldn't pick a fight for anyone. So I really hope that whatever it is he won't tell our parents, is something really really important. “

“Your parents send him away because he wouldn't tell them why he defended me?” Kurt repeats and just stares at Daisy. This is crazy, it's absolutely lunatic.

“Yes. So whatever it is that you are hiding, you can be happy and sure that Casper won't say, because he won't be around to tell “. She glares even more. “So I hope you're happy, you managed to take my brother away from me.” She ends and turns around and runs.

Kurt looks after her, not knowing what to say. Did Casper really denied telling his parents about Kurt’s secret, about Sebastian, even though his parents decided he had to move to a boarding school if he didn't tell the truth.

“Kurt?” Sebastian's asks from behind and takes a step closer, he heard Daisy’s screaming and decided to go out and see if everything was okay.

Kurt swallows and turns around seeing Sebastian looking at him.  
“I… “ he manage to say before he breaks down in tears and throws himself in Sebastian's arms.  
He can't believe that Casper did this for him, he can't believe that he choose to keep his secret.  
“What happened?” Sebastian's asks and hugs the boy tight.  
Kurt sniffles and blinks his eyes, he can't believe that _he_ is the reason that Casper has been sent away. A sob escapes him and only two words escape his lips.  
“It's Casper.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was what happened at the party! I'm sure none of you have seen that coming ;) and I'm patiently waiting to hear what you think, so please don't hold back :)


	17. Support and hard cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place right after chapter 16 ended. There's a little timejump in the middle of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at job (nightshift) so I hope it make sense.  
> Enjoy
> 
> As always all mistakes are my own.

Seeing Kurt devastated like this makes Sebastian forget about all his stupid jealousy from the night before, he cradles the boy in his arms and goes back to the living room.  
Burt comes in from the kitchen and looks worried at his son crying in the arms of Sebastian.

“Kurt.” Sebastian tries and dry away the tears.  
“What happened son?” Burt ask and sits on the couch beside them.

Kurt sniffles a couple of times and clings further into Sebastian.  
“Casper has been sent away, because he hit a girl last night.”

“He hit a girl?” Burt repeats, his voice confused, because that doesn't sound like Casper at all.  
Kurt nods. “Yeah, but.. But it's all my fault.”

Burt’s furrows his eyebrows, there have to be something Kurt isn't telling.  
“Why don't you tell us exactly what happened?” Sebastian ask, he is sad about seeing Kurt like this, but he can't help but be a little glad about the fact that Casper isn't in the picture anymore.

Kurt sits up and looks down at his hands, before he speaks. “Last night, some of the girls were picking on Casper and then I told them not to, then they turned against me and started saying that me and Casper where copy soulmates because both our soul mates were dead…” He trails off and takes Sebastian's hand and holds on tight. “I didn't like that they talked like that, so I kind of told them that my soulmate was definitely not dead and that his name is Sebastian.”

“Kurt..” Sebastian offers, squeezing his hand.  
“Then it all got even worse from there, one of the girls shoved me and Casper asked her to leave and she did, but right before she did she turned around and told me that she was sure that Sebastian was just some old man using me as.. as his boytoy.” Another sob escapes Kurt and he turns his head towards Sebastian.  
“Buddy, you have to tell us what else happened.” Burt says, he hates pushing but he need to know what made his son to cry like this.  
“Casper then slapped the girl in the face and she slapped him back, then Daisy came down and sees it and escorts the girl out.”

“So it was because he defended you that he got in the fight?” Burt clarifies.  
“Yes!” Kurt looks at his dad with wide eyes. “It's because of me his parents have send him away, because he wanted to keep my secret about...about..”

“About me and our age difference.” Sebastian ends and he suddenly feels sick. Somehow he is the reason for Kurt crying like this, because it's because of him being that much older than Kurt,that Casper felt the need to defend Kurt and Casper - the boy who he spend the night grumbling about because he thought he kissed Kurt last night.- He is innocent and just tried to stand up for his friend.  
“I'm sorry.” Sebastian says and stands up.  
Burt looks up at him “What are you sorry about?”

“This is my fault. If there wasn't that many years between Kurt and me then he could just have told those people the truth and Casper didn't need to keep the truth about the fight from his parents. And he would still be here.“ Sebastian's says, but Kurt shakes his head.  
“It's not your fault, I was the one saying your name, I'm the one to blame for Casper being sent away.” He says and walks over to Sebastian taking the man's hands in his.  
Sebastian's blinks, he doesn't understand how Kurt can be so kind sometimes. 

“How about I'll call Casper dad and talks with him, I'm sure he can explain why they acted this way with Casper.” Burt suggests and gets up to make the call.  
Sebastian and Kurt sits back on the couch and Kurt snuggles into him.  
“I'm sorry about Casper.” Sebastian offers.  
Kurt buries his head into Sebastian shirt “Can we just cuddle?”  
Sebastian gives him a small smile. “Of course. Anytime Kurt, anytime.”

The call to Daisy and Casper’s parents doesn't help, apparently they denies that Casper can come back, because they don't tolerate him hitting a girl. When Burt tries to explain to them what Kurt have told him about the whole situation. Mr. White says that they know it sounds irresponsible, but that’s their final dissuasion and they won't change it.

Kurt tries to contact Daisy, but she won't talk with him. He calls Annabel and ask if she have heard anything. She tells him that Daisy called her earlier and told her about Casper and that she still think Kurt is to be blamed. Annabel tells Kurt that she told her not to talk bad about any of them and that Casper only tried to be a loyal friend and if Daisy couldn't see the, then she was the one being unreasonable. Then Daisy had hung up.  
Sam shows up at the Hummel’s later that day, Sebastian s the one opening the door and the blond boy starts complaining over how pissed he is at Daisy calling her a bitch and her parents stupid assholes, but when he sees Kurt sitting on the couch, he stops his tantrum and sit down beside him, but I only after he puts Grease on the DVD.  
Kurt smiles when the first music hits the speakers, because that is typical Sam, even if he is pissed he always tries to make other people happy because he doesn't like when some of his friends are sad.  
“Thank you Sam.” He whispers and smiles at the blond boy.

Sebastian stays over too and they watch Grease on repeat the rest of the day, he feels sad about the whole thing and stupid about all the stuff about Casper and how he felt jealous about the boy, but with every smile Kurt gives him he feels little more relieved. 

The next couple of days Burt continues to call Caspers parents trying to talk some sense into them, but they stay put, telling him that Casper is already settled into his new school.  
Daisy continues being mad at Kurt and since Anabell and Sam is supporting Kurt, she stops talking with those too.

 

Around a month later Kurt receives a text from a unknown number

_Hi. I just wanted to tell you guys that i’m okay. But I miss you Kurt...Sam and Annabel too, it’s not the same here without you. I’m borrowing one of my classmates phones, because i don’t have my own here. Hope you guys are okay.... I’m really sad that I didn't get to say goodbye, but my parents wasn't thrilled about what happened at the party… And i wouldn't tell on you Kurt. Give each other a big hug from me and Kurt, say hello to Sebastian from me._

Kurt smiles and safe the text, calling Sam and Annabel telling them that he heard from Casper.  
____

It’s around june when Sebastian gets a call from his mom, saying that she and his dad will come and visit the week after and they expects to meet Burt and Kurt.  
Sebastian has told them about Kurt, but they never met the boy. They only seen Sebastian one time the last 5 years, mainly because they life in Paris, but also because Sebastian’s father is sick so he can’t travel that much. But the last couple of months he got better and that's why they decided that visiting Sebastian now would be a good decision.

They day before his parents come to visit, Sebastian is staying over at the Hummel's, they have had a movie night with Travis and Sam there too. It's fun to think about how they are two grown ups in their twenties hanging out with two kid barely tennagers. But neither would change it for anything.  
When they all four have said goodnight and Travis have gone home, setting Sam off at his place on the way. Burt agreed to Sebastian staying and the green eyed man just laid down under the covers, and closed his eyes, when he hear footsteps on the floor.  
He turns his head and opens one eye, expecting it to be Burt who forgot something, but that is not Burt.  
It’s Kurt, he is standing in front of the couch, wearing his pyjamas and biting his bottom lips, he looks all kinds of adorable doing that. And a lot of sexy too but Sebastian try not to think about that.

“Sebastian, can i sleep here?” Kurt whispers and step one step closer to the couch.  
Sebastian lifts an eyebrow. “Not sure your dad would like that.” 

“He is asleep, i can set my alarm and jump back to my own bed before he gets up tomorrow. “ Kurt offers.  
Sebastian can't really deny him, he wants to cuddle up with Kurt, so he doesn't think a lot about it and instead just lifts the covers and invite Kurt under them.  
Kurt quickly turns his body and cuddles close into Sebastian, one of his hands settles against Sebastian's chest.  
Sebastian smiles when he sees the boy blush, probably because Sebastian is not wearing a shirt. He likes making Kurt blush.  
“It's okay.” Sebastian offers and leaves a kiss in the boy's hair.  
Kurt looks up at smiles, before his lips quickly covers Sebastian's own in a quick kiss.  
Sebastian gasp, but before he can say anything Kurt snuggles into him again and he can feel the boy is brushing even more now, if the heat in his cheeks are anything to go by.  
“Sweet dreams.” Sebastian whispers.  
It doesn't take long before Kurt is snoring softly against him, but Sebastian is very much awake.  
His heart is beating loudly in his chest and his brain is working in overgear, because Kurt is pressed up against him and it's been way too long before they slept together like this.  
He feels Kurt shift against him and his hand accidentally brushes over one of his nipples, making Sebastian's breaths hitch and he squeezes his eyes shut, he can’t get hard now, not when Kurt is pressed that close against him and not when Burt is sleeping upstairs.  
He is almost succeeding, but then Kurt throws one legs over him and presses close and a soft moan escapes the boy's lips.  
Sebastian's brain melts, because _holy fuck!_ Kurt is pressing his hard cock right against his hip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naugthy times! Parents visiting! Both of these will be in the next chapter.


	18. Parents and flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian's parents comes visiting.  
> And Kurt gets a flashback to what happened the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to read the tags before you read this fic.
> 
> As always all mistakes are my own

Sebastian looked over the things for dinner one more time, vegetables check, potatoes check, dessert in the freezer and the roast was in the oven, then he looked at his clock. 30 minutes until his parents arrived, which meant that any time now Kurt and Burt would show up. And just then the doorbell rang.  
He took of his apron and headed out to open the door, Burt greeted him with a smile and a _hi son_ , but Kurt didn't even look at him he just walked straight pass him and into Sebastian's bedroom closing the door.

“He’s been like that since you left this morning, not sure why though. He won’t say anything.” Burt tried to explain and Sebastian nodded.  
He knew why Kurt was angry or maybe even disappointed, but Sebastian's didn't know what to do that morning. Not after last night.  
Burt’s hand on his shoulder shook him out of it. “So, anything I can help with?”

30 minutes later the doorbell rang again and Sebastian took a deep breath, this what it. He stood up and glanced to his closed bedroom door, Kurt hadn't gotten out since he got there.  
Sebastian got over and opened the door, smiling when he saw his parents there.  
“Sebastian, my sweet boy.” Maggie, his mom gushed and Sebastian was immediately embraced in a warm hug and kisses on his cheeks. Behind his mom was his dad, Chris.  
“Hi mom, dad.” Sebastian said and leaned down to hug his dad. His dad had gotten sick some years ago and even though he was feeling better, his muscles were still not what they used tone and the man had to depend on using a wheelchair to come around.  
“Sebatian.” His dad greeted and Sebastian closed the door.

Burt stepped out and stuck out his hand, introducing himself to both Maggie and Chris.  
“Uhh, so you're the lucky boy's father.” Maggie smiled and glanced over Burt’s shoulder. “Where is he anyway?” She asked and turned to face his son.  
Before Sebastian could answer, the bedroom door got up and Kurt emerged.  
Sebastian breathed out, he knew he could count on Kurt, even though the boy may be pissed at him, he knew that Kurt wouldn't screw this up.  
“Mom, Dad, this is Kurt, my soul mate.” Sebastian introduced , Kurt gave him a soft smile and turned towards the Smythes.  
“Nice to meet you.” He said and held out his hand, but Maggie shook her head and stepped closer. “A handshake won’t do, we’re family.” She said and indulged Kurt in a hug.  
Kurt froze for a second, but caught how relieved Sebastian looked at the gesture and relaxed a little. He gave Maggie a smile as she released him and turned to Chris.  
The man raised an eyebrow, before he spoke. “How old are you Kurt?”.  
Kurt scrunched his nose, the man already knew that, so he wasn't sure why he asked.  
“I’m 12.” He answered anyway, not sure what to expect.  
Chris nodded and turned to Burt first “Well, you made quite a man there, Burt, you should be proud.” He said and stuck out his hand for Kurt to shake. Giving the boy a warm smile.  
Sebastian stepped into the living room announcing that dinner would be up soon, then he got into the kitchen.  
Maggie asked Burt about his job, mentioned that back in Paris she had a old peugeot, who she loved taking for a ride on the warmer days.  
Kurt stayed in the hallway for a minute, feeling a little outside, not really knowing what to talk with these people about, they where so much older than him, he wished Sam where here or Casper.  
“So, is my son treating you right?” Chris asked and wheeled around to face Kurt.  
The boy blinked at the man “Yeah, he ehm.. He’s nice.”  
A short laugh escaped the older man's lips and he leaned forward a little. “I know my son Kurt and he seems to be very found of you.”  
Kurt nodded and looked down at his hands.  
“But i know this age difference can be difficult, so that’s why i’m asking if he is treating you well. I’m guessing it can't be easy for you neither of you, but Sebastian is an adult and have more experience about life in general, so for you it must be a lot harder.”

Kurt was a little shocked that the man actually cared and also a bit touched. Until now the only adult he could talk about this with, where his own dad and then of course Travis and Sebastian, but something about Chris made him believe that he may have found a fourth, someone who wasn't his own dad or his soulmate. It felt nice

“You don’t have to say anything, just know that if you want to talk you can call me.” Chris offered, when Kurt just kept looking at him.  
Kurt nodded and managed a small. “Thank you.”  
“So do you wanna give me a lift here?” Chris asked and gestured with a hand to his wheelchairs, Kurt laughed and walked the man into the livingroom.

Sebastian peeked his head inside and saw how Kurt was sitting across from his dad, it looked like Kurt was talking about something, with the way his hands gestured in the air and his dad nodded and smiled from time to time. A warm feeling bubbled in Sebastian's stomach seeing how his soulmate seemed to get along with his parents.

The next hour went with eating dinner, Kurt was sitting between Sebastian and Chris, but still ignoring Sebastian, even though the man tried to get his attention. When Sebastian asked for the potatoes, standing beside Kurt and Kurt’s only response was to turn around take the bowl and hand it to Sebatian, without saying anything, Sebatian kind of had enough. So he did something, the only thing he could think maybe would get the boys attention.

Kurt’s freezes in the middle of taking a bite from his fork, when he feels a hand on his thigh and his mind flies back to the last night when he crawled into Sebastian on the couch.

_-Flashback-_

_Kurt wakes up, he is not quite sure what have woken him, he looks around he is definitely not in his own bed, then he feels something under him and looks to his side, seeing Sebastian laying there sleeping. Oh, that's right he walked into Sebastian and cuddled up to sleep there. He feels Sebastian's body shift a little and only then he takes in the way he is laying sprawled out almost on top of the man, he can feel his own body heats up at the thought, because holy hell, he is lying with his arms curled around Sebariansos chest - naked chest holy fuck he is so warm. One of Sebastian arms are around him settled on the lower part of his back and he feels a chill down his spine thinking about that. One of his legs are thrown over the man's hip and when he makes a move to lift the leg, his head snaps up when a whimper escapes Sebastian's lips and the arms around him tightens._  
_He suddenly remembers very clearly the phone conversations he had with Sebastian months ago, because the sound he just made sounded a lot like the noises he did when he … He looks down and feels his own cock harden, when he sees that yep, Sebastian is hard too. And with the leg thrown over the man's hip, that means if he just moves his leg one tiny bit upwards he would come in contact with…._  
_"Mmmmm.” A moan escapes Sebastian and he shifts a little._  
_Kurt bites his lips, he's not sure what to do, but he sure knows that he wants to. He knows that they agreed that nothing like that could happen anytime soon, but.._  
_Before he can talk himself out of it, he let his hand slide up Sebastian's stomach, feeling his cock throb when Sebastian's muscles contracts under his fingers._  
_Sebastian shifts again and the arm there isn't around Kurt, grabs around his thigh and lifts it up a little, then he starts circling his hips._  
_And oh my god! Kurt’s mind goes blank, because he can feel how hard Sebastian is by the way he is thrusting softly against his thigh._  
_He needs to do something, anything. He’s meaning to try and sit up, but as he try to do so his hand slips and brushes over one of Sebastian's nippls and Sebastian's eyes snapped open, he turns his head and looks at Kurt._  
_“Kurt!”_  
_Kurt blinks, he is not sure if Sebastian meant to say his name as a question or a statement. So he sucks in his bottom lip and wait for Sebastian to say or do something else._  
_"What are you doing?” Sebastian whispers, his hand is still on Kurt’s lower back and his cock is still pressed against the boys things, but his motions has stopped._  
_"I just.. I..” Kurt blushes, and looks down, he doesn't know what he wants, he just wanted something. Sebastian's eyes must follow his sight down, because suddenly the man was showing him away and he sits up, looking confused at Kurt._  
_“You just what?_  
_Kuut rolls on his back, immediately regrets that when the covers slides downs his body and his still hard cock is clearly visible in his pyjamas pants. “I’ don’t know.” He whispers and closes his eyes, he hates this. He hates reacting like this, when they promised each other they cannot do anything about it. Because he wants to somthing about it, even though he knows it’s not ideal because of the age difference. Fucing age thing. It always comes down to that._  
_“Kurt?” Sebastian's voice startles him out of his thoughts and he feels a hand on his thigh._  
He opens his eyes and see Sebastian is looking at him, his eyes are warm but they hold questions, so many questions.  
_“Can you kiss, me?” Kurt asks and then look wide eyed at Sebastian, because those weren't the words he meant to say._  
_Sebastian moves the hand on his thigh and Kurt immediately misses the warm, but then he is leaning closer instead, his face hovering right over his. “We made a deal.” Sebastian whispers and the warm breath sends sparks down Kurt’s body._  
_“I know, but …” He whispers. Sebastian tilts his head, one hand comes up and away a lock of hair from his face. The way he is looking at Kurt, makes Kurt think that he is trying to figure something out, like he is looking for something._  
_"Sebastian.” He whispers._  
_Sebastian eyes moves to his lips and then he is leaning down, a warm feeling rushes over Kurt’s body when his lips meet his._  
_It only lasts a couple of seconds, then Kurt feels Sebastian moving away, but he won’t allow that, he need this, even though he knows he shouldn't want it. So he let his body react and let instincts take over, his hand goes up to curl around Sebastian's neck and the other slides through the man's hair, he feels Sebastian's breath hitching and then they're kissing again. And not just a small kiss, like they did so far, no Sebastian's lips are soft against his, then he tilts his head a little and his arms sneaks around Kurt’s smaller body and his lips presses deeper._  
_A whimper escapes Kurt's lips and he feels his cock bob, his fingers curls in Sebastian's hair and then Sebastian is flipping them, so Kurt is on top. Sebastian's warm body is under his and he can't help when he starts rutting against Sebastian's stomach, he needs this, his mind and body craves it. He want’s more. More of Sebastian. He want’s his soulmate._  
_Sebastian's fingers flickers on his lower back and Kurt feels a brush of something over his lips and then the warm wet feeling of Sebastian's tongue against his._  
_“Ohh!” He can feel his muscles tencing and he knows that feeling, known it for some months now. One of Sebastian's hands slides up along his spine and cradles arond his neck and his tongue does something that sends sparks through his body, his toes starts curling and his back arches, he closes his eyes and comes, his hips moving over Sebastian's stomach as he does._  
_Sebastian let go of his neck and breaks the kiss, he is panting, the hand on Kurt’s back stays and he is looking at Kurt with the same expression as before, a mix of warm and so many quastions._  
_"Kurt.” He says and he tucks Kurt’s head against his shoulder, places a soft kiss in the boy's hair. Then the arm around Kurt, losses and he moves away. Kurt rolls onto his side and sees Sebastian's standing up. He let his eyes roam over the man's body, his cock standing almost right out, covered only by his boxers._  
_“Where are you going?”_  
_Sebastian looks at him, he is smiling, but he shakes his head. “I didn't meant to let that happen.” Then he walks out to the bathroom. Minutes after Kurt hears the sound of the shower being turned on. He sighs, he doesn't know what Sebatian means with ‘He didn't meant to let that happened.’ Because Kurt started it, not him. Was it the kiss? Wasn't it good? Or was it that Kurt came? Was he disgusted, because .. Because of the age thing?_  
_Kurt closes his eyes, he should have seen that coming. It all come down to the age thing. He stays on the couch for some seconds, but then get up and goes into his own room again.  
_ _When he wakes up that morning, Sebastian already left._

_-End of flashback-_

The hand on his thigh squezzes and he turns his head to look at Sebastian.  
“Could you help me in the kitchen, Kurt?” Sebastian asks.  
Kurt glares briefly at him, that is such a cheap trick, because if he says no, it will looks suspicious, so instead he smiles. “Yeah, of course.” He agrees and gets up to go out to the kitchen, Sebastian following right behind him.

“Why are you treating me, with this silence behavior?” Sebastian asks, a soon as the door into the the kitchen is closed. And Kurt is surprised to hear hurt in his voice.  
“It was you who left me last night.” Kurt says.  
Sebasitan runs his hands through his hair. “Kurt, what happened last night shouldn't have happened. It was..”  
“If you say it was a mistake, i’m going to kick you.” Kurt interrupts.  
Sebastian sighs and leans against the counter, his eyes are looking directly at Kurt, the same warm and questioning gaze from last night is back.  
“Why did you leave last night?” Kurt tries again.  
“Because i panicked. I..I didn't know what to do.. What happened was clearly not meant to happen.” When Sebastian sees Kurt flinch a little, he quickly adds. “Not yet anyway. But i couldn't control it. You were there and i just couldn't help but kiss you.”  
“It was me who started it.” Kurt tries, but Sebaains shakes his head.  
“But _I’m_ the adult here Kurt, You’re just a kid. And last night I got caught up in the moment. But when i'm that close to you, my soulmate i can't help it my brain kind of vanish and these needs takes over. And I can’t..”

“But I'm not just a kid, I'm a boy and I have needs too, both mentally and physically. I'm not just _your_ soulmate Sebastian, you are _my_ soulmate too and I want to be close to you, I _need_ to be close to you.”

Three loud gasps comes from the doorway and Sebastian and Kurt snaps around.  
Maggie is standing looking shocked, Burt is glaring daggers at Sebastian and Chris is looking like he is trying to hide an amused smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter.. So I hope you liked it too!  
> What did you think of Sebastian's parents Chris and Maggie?  
> The flashback?  
> And the end?


	19. New rules and a birthday party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place right after chapter 18.  
> Then there is a time jump and Sebastian celebrates his 27th birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always all mistakes are my own

It’s quiet. So so quiet. Sebastian looks down at his sweaty hands clasped together in his lap, when he finally let his eyes drift up to look at the man sitting across from him he squirms a bit in his seat, because Burt is looking at him, his eyes stern and his lips are pleased together in a tight line. So he quickly looks down again, feeling like he is a 14 years old teenager - Burt have a way with making him feel like that - and he has been caught on doing something incredibly wrong. Only he is not 14, he is 26 and he is not a tennager, but an actual adult.  
He can hear his own parents talking from inside the living room, he wonders if they talk about him or maybe Kurt, maybe both of them. Kurt, the name making him think about the boy and he cannot help if he is smiling.

“Keep the smile away, son. I don’t really want to see that right now.” Burt interrupts and Sebastian's eyes snaps up to the man in front of him yet again.  
“Sorry.” Sebastian says. Burt just crosses his arms over his chest and continues to stare Sebastian down.

 

_Flashback to right after the kitchen scene_  
_“Kurt” Burt’s voice booms through the kitchen. “Get out and wait in the car.”_

_Kurt blinks at his dad. “No, dad. It’s not what..”_  
_“Car, Kurt.” Burt repeats and let his eyes shift from his son to Sebastian._  
_Kurt stomps his foot and turns to Sebastian, offering him a small smile and muttering ‘I’m sorry’. Sebastian nods back at him and tries to give him a smile back. He wonders what goes through Burt’s head right now._  
_When Kurt walks out the kitchen Maggie and Chris closes the kitchen door and follows him, Sebastian is almost sure that he hear his dad saying something when the door closes but he isn't sure._  
_“Why don’t you take a seat, son.” Burt says and Sebastian takes a deep breath and does as requested._  
_When the kitchen door closes, Kurt is already on his way to the front door, but is stopped when Chris managed to wheel his way in front of him._  
_“Kurt. I’m not going to snoop and ask what that was about, because my imagination is quite big so i can figure that out by myself.”_  
_Kurt nods and is about to step around Chris, when the man takes a hold on his arm._  
_“Remember what i told you earlier. If you need someone to talk to..” Chris trails off and then he hands Kurt some kind of business card. Seeing the confused look on the boy's face, he is quick to add. “My number is there. To my mobile and also to my office phone, home in Paris. So you can call me anytime.” Chris ends and squeezes Kurt’s arm._  
_“Thank you.” Kurt whispers and sticks the card into his pocket, before he walks out of the apartment and into the backseat of the car._

 

Back into the kitchen with Burt and Sebastian.

“I’m not gonna ask about what the hell Kurt was talking about, because i'm sure my mind can’t really handle that.” Burt starts and Sebastian breathes out a little relieved about that, because he don’t want to explain what Kurt meant by needing and wanting him mentally and physically. He is quite sure that Burt can figure that out by himself.  
“What I want is for you to tell me, how exactly i am going to trust you to be alone with my son again, if things like that will be in the picture now?”. Burt ends.

Sebastian swallows and he feels like he can't quite breath. He knows that the question is really fair to ask, but the problem is he doesn't even know the answer himself.  
“I don’t know.” And he cringes when the words leaves his mouth, because they sound so weak.

“You don’t know?” Burt repeats and his eyebrows shoots up.  
Sebastian just shakes his head, he resist the need to hide his face in his hands and chooses to sit on them instead.  
“I always been really direct with you Sebastian, so i’m gonna continue to be so.” Burt says and he folds his hands on the table, leaning forward a little. “I’m not blind, i already noticed that the way Kurt looks at you have changed the past months, but as a father i think i choose to ignore it. Wait it out and secretly wished that it would go away and that I could wait a couple of years to have that talk with him. But apparently it can’t wait.” Burt moves again and this time he leans back in his chair, someway he looks even more intimidating doing that. “You two will continue seeing each other three times each week.” Sebastian blinks his eyes, because that is so much better than he had thought, but Burt waves a hand at him and continues. “Don’t think i wouldn't banish you for seeing each other for some time if I could, because I would, but i can't do that. So as i said you guys will continue seeing each other three times every week. Once every sunday, as we do now, when you will come over and eat dinner at our house, but there will not be any alone time for you two. Then you can come over when Kurt is having either Annabell and Sam over on mondays after glee practice, but again no alone time and it will be at our house. Then you guys can have a third day when you do what you want, but either Travis, Annebel or Sam will go with you, if none of those three can, I will do it myself.”

“Okay.” Sebastian say and nods, he is just thrilled about he is going to see Kurt three times each week, so he won’t say anything against that.

“Now.” Burt says and he leans forward in his seat again. “I want to talk to you about something else. It doesn't really concern me, but seeing how my son just implied that something _physical_ have been going on between you two, i’m going to make this my concern.”  
Sebastian's lifts an eyebrow, he doesn't know what Burt is going to say.  
“I know you kind of waiting for my son to be older, but in the meantime you have to find another way to turn down your _feelings_.” Burt says and Sebastian scrunches his nose.  
“What ?”

“Sex, Sebastian. I’m talking about sex, you need to find that in another place, because Kurt is definitely not ready for that.”

Sebastian swallows and he feels his hands sweaty from where he is sitting on them, he is squirming in his seat. He so doesn't want this conversation. But then he looks at Burt and he knows the man is right.  
“I will try.” He says and looks Burt directly in the eyes.  
Burt nods once. “Good.” Then he stands up and walks over standing right beside Sebastian. “That’s all i’m asking.” He says ,clasping a hand down on the younger man's shoulder. “You can relax now, Son.”  
Sebastian breathes out and a knot loosens in his stomach when Burt offers him a smile. 

 

When Burt makes his way out to the car, Kurt immediately begins rambling about how unfair it was that he told him to leave. Burt let him ramble a little before he interrupts, telling him the same (new) rules he just told Sebastian. And as Sebastian did, Kurt feels a little relieved that they actually can continue to see each other three times each week, so instead of starting to argue he nods and leans back in he car seat, his hands finding the card hiding in his pocket and he chews on his bottom lip, before he takes out his cell phone and types in the number and presses safe.

 

The summer goes quickly after that, Sebastian comes over every sunday eating dinner and then monday Sam or Annabel is joining them in the living room watching a movie or belting out lyrics to some music. The best days though are when Sebastian and Kurt can go out and do something they want to, because even though they aren't alone, it still means that they can get small moments together. When they are in an amusement park with Sam and Annabel, they take rides in the rollercoaster together, where Sebastian will clutch Kurt’s hand tight in his because he is still not a big fan of heights. When they are at the zoo with Burt and they both agree on seeing another animal and begin to walk away together, before Burt will even notice. Or when they go to the beach with Travis and just hang out, enjoying swimming together and play in the water. Of course they cannot do anything to risky like kiss or other things, but they hold hands and when the hug they linger a little longer than normal.  
They keep giving each other glances whenever they do not think the other one is looking and Sebastian enjoys when Kurt blushes deep red, when Sebastian smiles back at him or even risks a wink. On nights they still talk and sometimes they even risks some not so innocent lines play out, saying things like.  
_Kurt - “It’s really hot, so i think i will have to sleep without my pyjamas on tonight.”_  
Or  
_Sebastian - “I was so wet when i came home from work today, the beach was just a mess. So i need to strip off and take a shower, before we settle in for the night.”_  
Sometimes they are just directly mean towards each other, like when Kurt calls Sebastian deep in the night and then when Sebastian's picks up, all Kurt says is _”Sebastian!”_ And Sebastian can only say one thing back _”Kurt!”._  
So yes, the summer goes quite well and october comes. Sebastian is leaning towards his 27th birthday and Travis suggest that he holds a big party, to which Sebastian agrees. He asks Kurt if he wants to help putting the menu together and get the apartment ready, because he wants him to be a part of it. Burt have told them that he doesn't want Kurt to be part of the party itself. Of course both Sebastian and Kurt objected to that, but Burt had asked if there would be any other people there around Kurt’s age, to which Sebastian much confess no there wouldn't, because the guests would all be around 25 and 30. So the man had a point.

It’s around midnight and the music is pumping loud, the food have been fantastics and whenever someone asked who made it Sebastian proudly told them that Kurt helped him. Some of the people there know about Kurt and the age difference, so it wasn't weird telling them about him.  
Sebastian is a bit drunk, he danced for almost an hour and he really needs another drink. As he finds his way to kitchen he cannot help but look over the people all over the place, some are dancing, others are doing something a bit more than dancing and he can’t help when his mind flashes back to the night in june and he winces a little when his jeans tightens at the thought. He hears someone moan from beside him and he turns around to see a pretty blond man being ravished against the bedroom door by a handsome red head. He swallows and adjust his cock, it been way too long since he had that. Maybe Burt was right, maybe he should go out and have fun with guys his own age and then when Kurt is a couple of years older they can be together. If Kurt wants to when that time comes, because what he won’t?  
He closes the kitchen door and walks over and opens the fridge, seeing it's almost empty he picks of a couple of beers to put in.  
When he bends down and puts the last four beers in, he hears the kitchen door open and a low whistle fills the room and a deep voice ask.  
"Do you want to dance, pretty?" 

Sebastian snaps his head up and turns around looking at the man. He’s around his age, maybe a bit older, brown eyes and blonde half long hair, he’s dressed in a tight black shirt and dark blue jeans.  
“Yeah, I'm just gonna put these in.” Sebastian replies and gives the man a smile.

“I'm Owen, by the way. And I'm pretty sure you're the birthday boy right?”

Sebastian closes the refrigerator door and turns around “Yes I am. Do you know Travis or?” He asks, and smiles a little when Owen holds the door for him. The beat from the music immediately filling his ears.

“Yeah, I was in one of his swimming classes last year.” Owen answers and then walks up behind Sebastian.  
Sebastian tenses for a breath moment, when he feels a couple of hands on his hips and Owen rests his chin on his shoulder, whispering “Still want to dance?”  
Sebastian can’t help but notice the warm from the other man's body and he leans back a little.  
“Yeah, let's.”  
Owen's hands slides around his waist and pulls him closer until Sebastian can feel every move from the brown eyed man's body. The fabric from Owen's jeans rubbing against his ass and he closes his eyes, letting the music and alcohol fill his body.  
He can feel Owen breathing against his ear, when he leans his head back against the man's shoulder and let his hands find their way around the man's neck. He’s a bit surprised to find that he himself was quite turned on already and for a second he hears Kurt’s voice in his mind _”Sebastian”_  
But then Owen presses his crotch flush against his ass and he feels a hot breath ghosting down his neck and one hand snooks up under the fabric of his shirt settling against his stomach.  
“Turn around.” Owen whispers and Sebastian does, he sees Owen’s tongue swipe over his lips and he can’t help but follow the motion and wetting his own lips. Someone behind them bumps into him and then Owen’s face is right there and before Sebastian can debate on anything there’s a hand against his jar and Owen is looking at him with questionable eyes and Sebastian closes the gap. He starts nipping at his lower lip, which make Owen groan into the kiss and his other hand settle over Sebastian's ass.  
Sebastian let one of his own hands rest against Owen's chest and _oh god_ he missed the feeling of a real man. The kiss deepens and they let their tongues slide together and Sebastian's moans when his cock twitch in his jeans and then Owen is walking them backwards making Sebastian’s back bump into a wall and they start grinding against each other.

 

Sebastian is woken by someone knocking at his bedroom door, so he tries to open his eyes but immediately regretting it when his head starts spinning.  
“Prepstar, it's just me.” Travis says and walks in, laughing a little when Sebastian just flips him the finger.  
“I have two aspirins and a glass of water for you.” He offers and put the things beside Sebastian's bed.  
“You had fun last night.” Travis states and Sebastian finally opens his eyes looking at the wicked smile his friend is giving him. He’s about to ask what he is referring to exactly when images of a brown eyed blonde comes to him.  
“Owen.” He whispers and sits up a little.  
“Yep.” Travis grins. “You seemed to have fun.”  
Sebastian swallows the aspirins and half the glass of water.  
“I can't remember much, but yeah.” He replies and turns to get his phone, smiling when he sees a text from Kurt.

_From Kurt_  
_My dad asked if he could come over and get help with some bills from the garage, that he can't figure out. So of course I said I wanted to go with him ;) we will be there in an hour._

An hour, Sebastian looks at the time. They would be here in 20 minutes. “Kurt and his dad are coming over.” He says and stands up, winching a little when the rooms spins.  
“When?” Travis asks and stand up as well.  
“20 minutes, something about some bills that Burt want help with.” Sebastian answers and starts to go through his closet to find something to wear.  
“Maybe I should help Burt with that.” Travis suggests and Sebastian grunts. “Why aren't you hangover?”  
Travis flashing him a smile. “Because I only drank two drinks. I already knew that one I us had to be sober enough to get people out in time, so the didn't crashed here. And then I slept on the couch and got up an hour ago.”  
“Thanks.” Sebastian says and finds a shirt and a pair of sweatpants.  
“You should take a shower, before you put that on.”  
Travis suggest and points to the clothes. “And open a window, you stink of sex.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think?


	20. Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt snoops around Sebastian's bedroom and find some interesting things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own.

Kurt looked over where his dad, Travis and Sebastian were seated discussing some kind of financial problems regarding his father's work. If he had paid more attention he probably would know what that where about, but it didn't really interested him. And to be quite honest the only thing he wanted to know about right now was how Sebastian’s party went last night. 

When his dad and him arrived two hours ago Travis was the one greeting them and he immediately let Burt know that he would be helping him out, because Sebastian might not be at his best today, that had made Burt and him laugh, to which Kurt wasn't really sure about why though. 30 minutes later Sebastian emerged, freshly showered, but looking really really tire. When Kurt had asked about the party, Sebastian tensed for a brief second before leaning down hugging him and said that it went okay, then he had joined Travis and his dad.  
So, now Kurt was sitting in front of the tv, trying to figure out what to see or do, because the three men didn't seem to care that he was actually there. So he shut the TV off and got up from the couch and went to walk around the room. When the three still didn't seem to notice him, he went over to Sebastian and poked him on the shoulder.  
“When do you think you guys will be finished?”  
Sebastian turned his head and gave him a small smile. “I’m not sure, there is a lot of stuff we have to go trough.”  
Kurt nodded, right, so they wouldn't be finished for some time. “I’m gonna go in a snoop around your room then” He said and hoped that at least Sebastian would say something about the snooping around thing, but the man just nodded and turned around talking further on about numbers and such.  
Kurt frowned, maybe Sebastian didn't care or maybe he just trusted that he wouldn't snoop around that much.  
Well he was wrong.  
So he turned around and strolled into Sebastian's bedroom, closing the door after him.  
The bedroom was very familiar to him by now, but somehow it still seemed like some unexplored territory and what was that smell?  
He decided that he would start out with Sebastian’s closet, so he went over and opened it, on a mission to help sorting out all the clothes he didn't think was fitting for Sebastian.  
After an hour maybe, he looked at the items laying on the bed, pants, shirts, dress shirts, jeans and underwear. With a smirk he decided to let it be and then Sebastian could sort through it himself if he wasn't agreeing with him.  
Beside Sebastian's bed was a small table, a table which he never really paid much attention to before, but something about it made him do so now, so he got over kneeling down to open the drawer.  
_Oh my!_  
Was the first thing going trough his mind when he took a look inside the drawer. He took one of the items out reading the label _lube_. He also saw two boxes of condoms, but it was another item there caught his attention. A green long lean shaped formed item, slitghly larger in one end and with a switch on the side. _Oh my fuck_ he clicked the small switch and it started vibrating _i found Sebastian's vibrator.. I FOUND my soulamtes sextoys_  
He knew that his cheeks were flaming red and he was biting his bottom lip so so hard, because this was not something he had thought about finding when he went in there to snoop around.  
Suddenly there was a humming sound from the table, which made him drop the vibrator he was holding and he looked up to see Sebastian's phone laying there flashing with a text. Right before the phone went to dark again he managed to see that it was from a number which wasn't saved in Sebastian's phone. He quickly put the lube back in the drawer and kneeled down to pick up the vibrator who landed under the bed, but as he did he had to move the trashcan standing beside the bed and his eyes landed on what was inside the trashcan. It was nearly empty, despite only one thing. _A condom._  
Kurt felt his stomach flop down and he felt like he was about to throw up. Because a condom, a _used_ condom could only mean one thing. He didn't know what made him do it but before he thought about it he had Sebastian’s phone in his hand and quickly typed in the code - _His birthday_ \- And pressed view on the messages, as he did he saw there was three unread messages, all from the same unknown number.

Unknownn number  
_Hi, just wanted to say thank you for last night. Hope i managed to make you birthday at least a little joyable ;)_

Unknown number  
_Thoguht it would be fun to meet up again if you want. So give me a call or something if you're interested._

Unknown number  
_By the way, this is Owen. Ps. you have one hot piece off ass._

Kurt blinked at reared the messages several times, before he laid it back on the table, he felt dizzy and he really needed to find a toilet. He quickly grabed the vibrator and stuffed it back in the drawer, before he ran into the bathroom shutting the door behind him and barely reached the toilet in time to empty his stomach. His chest hurt and his head was swimming with what he had just read. 

After spending 15 minutes in the bathroom, he took out his own phone and found the number he was looking for and pressed dial.  
“Hello.”

“Annebel, it’s Kurt. Can you meet me at Sebastian’s?” 

“Why? Isn't your dad there with you?”

“Yeah, but i just really need to talk with you.”

“Is everything okay?”

“Not really.. I..Could you just come?”

“Sure. I can be there in 30 minutes..”

“I’ll meet you outside.” Kurt ended the call and went over to splash some water in his face, before he got out and into the livingroom where the three men were still seated around the table.

“Kurt. Are you alright?” Sebastian asked.  
Kurt blinked, of course he would notice him now.  
“Yeah, i’m just gonna go meet up with Annabel.”  
Sebastian put down the paper in his hands and went over to him.  
“Hey, are you sure you're okay? You look sick?” He said and put a hand to Kurt’s forhead, but Kurt took a step back.  
_Don’t you dare touch me, not after you obviously touched another man and last night._  
“I’m fine.”  
Sebatian tilted his head. “Okay. But you know you can talk to me right.”  
_Talk, talk, talk. That was apparently all he was good for and apparently all that Sebastian wanted from him._  
“Kurt?”  
He shook his head, and let his eyes look into Sebastian’s green ones, the man did look concerned and maybe a little confused. “I’m just gonna go out and wait for Annebel.” He said and walked around Sebastian over to his dad, explaining to him that he was meeting up with his friend. As he walked over to the front door, he turned around one more time and looked at Sebastian who was still standing in the middle of the living room looking at him.  
“By the way, Owen says hello.” With that he closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Kurt found out... Next chapter will be up tomorrow.  
> Remember feel free to comment, I love reading your views on the chapters :)


	21. Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter continues right where the last one ended..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own..

“Kurt, wait..” Sebastian is out of the door, before he can even manage to think about how Kurt could know about Owen.  
“Wait!”  
Kurt stops, but doesn't turn around “What do you want Sebastian?” He nearly spits out the words.  
Sebastian is about to lay a hand on the boy's shoulder, but the way Kurt say his name, makes him think twice about that.  
“Talk to me?” He tries instead and steps around the boy, to face him.  
Kurt glares at him. “I don’t have anything to talk to you about.”

“What do you mean you don’t have anything to talk me about. You're obviously pissed at me and to be honest i’m not sure why..”  
“Maybe you should talk to Owen, since you two seems to _share_ alot already.” 

“How the fuck do you even know about that?” 

Kurt looks away and takes a step back, avoiding to look at Sebastian as he answers. “Your phone went off, in your bedroom, when I was in there. And i got curious.”

“Couries? So what? You thought going through my phone was okay?” Sebastian asks.  
Kurt squirms a little, when Sebastian raises his voice. “I.. I don't know okay. But as i said i don’t want to talk to you, so just let it be.”

Sebastian throws his arms out and spins around, _this is crazy, this is absolutely crazy_.  
“Kurt.” He says trying to keep his voice steady. “What happened last night, didn't mean anything it was just…”

“Sex!” Kurt finish for him and looks up at him again. “It was just sex. Exactly the one thing you and I can’t have.”

Sebastian would be pissed with how childish Kurt is acting right now, if he hadn't caught the way Kurt’s voice broke in the end. “Kurt, please.” He tries again stepping closer, but the boy turns around yet again. _For fuck sake._  
“Can you just stop being so childish and stop acting like…”

Kurt turns around in a flash and his eyes are sending daggers at Sebastian, which make the man take step back.  
“Like a kid.. You want me to stop acting like a kid? Well _newsflash Sebastian_. That is what i am. I am only a kid… So sorry for acting like that.” Kurt ends and then he turns around and starts running down the street, away from Sebastian.  
“Kurt! Kurt!” Sebastian yells after him, but he doesn't stop. He thinks about going after him, but he is not sure that that would be the perfect solution right now. 

He doesn't know how long he have been sitting on the ground, but at some point Travis come outside. “Prepstar?”  
Sebastian looks up and just shakes his head, so Travis offers him a hand up and helps him up.  
“We're almost finished in there for today.” Travis offers and Sebastians nods.  
Inside Burt is looking a little worried when he sees Sebastian and when he looks like he is about to say something, Sebastian beats him to it.  
“I’m gonna go and sleep. We talk later Burt.” Then he walks into his bedroom and closes the door.

 

Kurt only runs for a minute, because he knows Annabel will be around soon, so he texts the girl that he will be waiting a couple of houses away from Sebastian's house.  
When Annabel arrives, she only get to say hello, before Kurt is throwing himself in her arms and begins sobbing.  
He doesn't remember the walk back to her house.  
He doesn't remember that she tucks him inside her bed and just hold him.

“Kurt..”  
He blinks his eyes and turns his head.  
“Hi..” Annabel whispers and offers him of cup of chocolate. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Does he wants to talk about it? He wants to say no, but on the other side he knows that she is the only one he can talk too. So he takes a sip of the warm chocolate and nods, sitting up a little.  
“I was snooping around Sebastian's room and I found something..”

Annabel nods and settles herself beside him on the bed.  
“First I started going through all his clothes, because honestly some of the things he wear, they shouldn't even have been invented, so i laid the items on the bed and decided that he could throw those out he wanted.”

“Sort of a Kurt Hummel closet approval.” Annabel offers and Kurt manages to give her a smile.  
“Exactly. But then my eyes saw a small table beside his bed and before i thought about i had it opened and I was holding condoms and lube in my hand.”

“What?” Annabel shrieks and Kurt laughs.  
“Yeah, my thought exactly.. He even had a vibrator and it was so so embarrassing, but at the same time i couldn't help but be a little intrigued by it..”  
Annabel nods, because that makes sense. Who wouldn't be intrigued if you found your soulmates secret sex stuff.  
“You didn't do anything with that, did you?”  
“What?! No of course not.. That would just be..” His brain short cuts for a brief second, because even though that thought haven't even encouraged to him, he can't help but think that it actually sounds hot.. but he doesn't share that with Annabel.  
“Well, on the small table was also his phone and when it vibrated, it surprised me so i dropped the vibrator down on the floor and when i kneeled down to pick it up, i saw there was a condom in the trashcan.”

Annabel scrunchies her nose. “A used condom?”

“Yeah..”

“So, Sebastian had sex?”

“Yes..” Kurt breathes in and continues. “I didn't like that thought though and then i kind of took the phone and read the messages…”

“Kurt..”

“I know .. I know.. I shouldn't have done that.. But when it got off I saw that it was from an unknown number and then the condom thing happened and then suddenly I read all these messages from this man.. Which.. Which Sebastian had sex with last night...and i kind of freaked.”

“Kurt.. I don't know what to say.” Annabel whispers, but she leans over and hugs him close.  
She haven't found her own soulmate yet, but just the thought about when she does find him and thinking about him having sex with others. She doesn't like that thought.  
“Did you tell Sebastian?”

Kurt nods and hides his face in Annabel's shoulder. “I kind of did a classic Hummel storm out.”  
Annabel makes a small laugh. “I wouldn't have expected anything else.”  
“Bitch” Kurt whispers, but she can hear the smile in his voice.  
“What happened then?” She asks.

“I ran out and Sebastian tried to run after me, but i didn't want to talk to him, so i told him that.. And asked why he didn't just talk to Owen, thats the guy who texted him. And then he accused me for being childish and told me to stop acting like a kid.”  
When Annabel doesn't say anything back, Kurt lifts his head from her shoulder. “What are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking that you did act like a kid, but that is probely because you are doing one. But i don't see how you could have reacted different. I would probably have done the same thing.”

Kurt nods, because he knew that he acted childish, but what should he do. Like any other time it all came down to the age thing again.  
“Did you even let Sebastian explain?” Annabel asks.  
“No, not really. And i’m not sure if i really want to hear his explanation right now to be honest.”

“Well. Maybe you should take some time off from each other.”

“We can’t really be away from eachother other than a couple of days.” Kurt interjects, and Annabel nods. “Right, i seem to forget that. Well maybe you can just tell Sebatian that you want to have a break from him. He can still come over, but you can spend the time with me or Sam and don't interact with him.”

“Him and Travis are actually helping my dad with some financial stuff, so maybe he can come over and do that. And that way we can be close, but not really talk.” Kurt answers and sits up.  
“Yes. You can do that. And then when your ready you can tell him.” Annabel suggest and Kurt offers her a smile. “Thank you.” 

 

When Sebastian closes his bedroom door, he walks straight to his bed, before he lays down he picks up his phone and reads the messages Owen had texted him. Then he puts the phone back at his table and falls back against the bed, falling asleep almost immediately.  
It's only when he wakes up much later, and sees that he is cuddling a pair of jean in his arms, that he sits up and takes a look at his sheets. Or rather lack of sheets, because he can’t really see them. When his mind catches up on what what exactly he is looking at, he can’t help but laugh a little. Because half his closet is basically laying on his bed. _Just snooping around_. He shakes his head a little, thinking that this is so much a _Kurt_ thing to do. He picks up his phone and send a text.

 

Kurt calls his dad and tells him that he will be sleeping over at Annabel's that day. And when Burt ask if everything is okay between Sebastian and him, he answers that it's just something stupid and he doesn't really want to talk about it, to with Burt agrees.  
When Annabel and him are about to fall asleep Kurt's phone lights up with a message from an unknown number

From Unknown number  
_i’m gonna be home for christmas :) :) So i’m totally kidnapping you for myself one of those days.. Well of course after i said hello to all of you guys.. Because fuck i miss you guys.. Mostly you… I’m just so so happy that i'm gonna be home soon. Hugs Casper_

Kurt have a huge smile when he reads the message and shares the news with Annabell. Because even though the day have been a mix of surprises - hint the sextoy. - The thought about having Casper back, even though it’s only for a few days is the best news he received in a long long time.  
Just when he is about to drift off to sleep, his phone beeps with another text.

_Thank you for sorting out my closet. Guess it needed that. And I’m sorry for calling you childish. xx_

His fingers brushes over the screen and he smiles, but he doesn't reply back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Share your thoughts ..


	22. Game on - Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Ch 1-6 are beta read, so feel free to reread those again if you want :)

When Kurt wakes up the next morning, the first thing he does is text Sebastian back on the message from the night before and ask him to come over to his house.  
When Sebastian arrives a little, Kurt tells him that he thinks they should talk and then includes him in the things he discussed with Annabell the night before.  
Sebastian is not totally convinced that what Kurt is suggesting is actually that good an idea, but he can see that it may be good for the two of them to have a little break from each other, though they will still see each other.   
“I think we need to talk to you dad too.” Sebastian suggests.  
Kurt looked at him wide eyed. “About what exactly?”  
“About how we will do this from now on.. And why we have to do this for some time..”

“You want to tell my dad that I.. That we…” Kurt blushes furiously and hide his face in his hands. He so does not want _that_ conversation with his dad, not now anyway.

“No.. What, no, of course i don’t want to tell him that.. But maybe some of it, I mean he have to know what you're dealing with. And i think it can help you if he knows that.”  
Kurt still looks a little mortified, but agrees in the end.

_____

The talk with Burt goes.. Well let's just say it’s interesting. To start with the man is very understanding and thinks it’s a clever decision to take a break from each other. Then the conversation lands on Kurt’s urges, and Kurt blushes furiously when Burt ask if Kurt think of Sebastian that way and when Kurt tries to stutter his way through an answer, Sebastian rescues him and takes the word and tell Burt that he i positive that Kurt have had those thoughts at that spending so much time together will only double those urges, so this way they can sort of pause that. Burt seems to accept that in the end. Then Burt asks Sebastian how he is dealing himself and Sebastian admits that it goes okay, he have found a way to get that kind of satisfaction, but when Burt ask if that means his feelings for his son is minimising and if he doesn't think of his son like that anymore. Sebastian doesn't know what to say, he doesn't want to lie. There is a long pause after that where neither of the three say anything, then Kurt breaks the silence by saying that he have news, telling his dad and Sebastian that Casper will be home for christmas.

______

It’s early December when Kurt and Burt comes up with the idea that they could invite Sebastian's parents for a visit around christmas. Chris and Maggie happily accepts when they get the invite.  
Sebastian and Kurt’s new schedule have been going on for some weeks now and even though the two miss being together, they both think that this is for the best, for now. They still see each other three times every week. Two times when Sebastian and Travis is over at the Hummel’s helping Burt with the financial stuff, but the only interaction he have with Kurt is small talk like _Hello and asking if he is okay._ The third time they see each other through the week is when the Hummel’s are having their sunday night dinner, but by now the house if full of people each sunday, because Sam, Travis and Annabel is invited to those too. So they don’t get to talk much there either.

What Kurt misses the most is having Sebastian to ramble to and to have someone who seem to get him 100 percent,someone who likes him for just being him. One of the things he misses the most though are Sebastian's hugs, because those hugs always makes him feel safe and protected.   
It’s early december when he wakes up one night, covered in sweat. He hasn't had a nightmare like this for years, not since Sebastian became a part of his life. The nightmare is about his mom's accident and he almost reaches for his phone to call Sebastian, but then think's against it. Knowing that they have made a deal not to call another at night.  
Sebastian misses Kurt's wit, his humor and his pretty blue eyes. 'The way he always says his name and the way he always comes to Sebastian to just ramble on about his day. He misses being close to the boy, to be able to just cuddle up with him on the couch or in the bed. But he held these thoughts for himself, knowing that they made deal.

_____

It’ the day before Casper will be back and Kurt is standing in the kitchen singing one of his favorite songs - the song Sebastian used to sing to him when he was sad ‘Hold on’.

_Anything that hurts you, hurts me too  
I'm not gonna let your, world turn blue  
Will you take my hand  
And feel how close I am?  
There ain't nothing I won't do for you_

He doesn't hear when someone is knocking on the front door and neither when the door opens and a voice calls out.

_Hold on, till you feel a little stronger  
Hold on to me yeah, now I said  
Hold on, everything's gonna be alright  
Just hold on to me tonight_

“Fuck, I missed our voice.”  
Kurt jumps when he hears someone speak behind him and turns around, squealing loudly when he sees who that is.  
“Casper!!” 

“Hi, Kurt.”  
“How can you be here.. you parents clearly told me that you would first be home tomorrow.”

Casper’s lips twitches up in a small smile and Kurt let his eyes roam over the older boy's body. Those 8 month away have clearly been good for Casper, because holy hell! Kurt can honestly say that he hasn't really been thinking that much about the male body - Other than Sebastian's of course. - But now…  
“So do I get a hug?” Casper asks and hold out his arms.  
“Yeah, of course.” Kurt breathes out and he is over hugging the boy in seconds.  
“It's so good to see you again Kurt.” Casper whispers and holds the boy tight.  
“It’s good to see you too Casper.. I missed you so much.” Kurt whispers back, thinking how great it is to be hugged like this again. But as much as he missed Casper, a small part of him wishes that he was hugging Sebastian instead.

_______

The next day, Sebastian gets to the airport to pick up his parents and together the drive to the Hummel’s.  
“Are you okay, son? You look tired.” Chris comments as Sebastian helps him out of the car.  
“I’m fine dad. I just think this whole new schedule not really interacting with Kurt, is draining me a little.”   
“Maybe you two should go back to how things were?”  
Sebastian shakes his head. “I’m not sure that is what will be best for the moment. And it’s not like we don't see each other. We do, it’s just..”  
“You miss him.” Chris finishes for him and gives his son a smile.  
“I do dad, i really do.”  
“I’m sure Kurt misses you just as much.”

The front door goes up and Burt comes out to greet them and the four of them goes into the house to say hello to the others.

“Where is Kurt?” Sebastian ask, when he doesn't see his soulmate anywhere.  
“His out in the back yard, with Casper.” Sam answers, as the front door goes up yet again and Travis walks in.  
“Casper is back already?” Sebastian's asks. He is happy to hear that the red haired boy is back, but he can't help it when his stomach drop a little by the thought of Kurt alone out there with him.  
“Yeah, he came back last night, he actually surprised Kurt by stopping by here first.” Sam offers and say hello to Travis afterwards.  
“You okay, Prepstar?” Travis checks and Sebastian nods. 

“We should go outside?” Annabel suggest and Sam agrees, looking back at Sebastian and Travis. “Aren’t you going to join us? I mean i know you two are adults and all but we are way more fun to hang with than those three old ones.” Sam says and grins when Burt makes a protesting noise.  
“Sure, we will.” Travis says and stirs Sebastian towards the garden.

Outside Kurt is standing with a ball in his hands and beside him is a red haired boy. Sebastian blinks a moment, because okay apparently Casper have been on some sort of grow camp, because the kid sure as hell have grown up to be quite a good looking boy. Hot even.

“Hi, guys. It’s so good to see you.” Casper smiles and hugs Annebel.  
“It’s good to see you too.” Annabel says.  
“We missed you man.” Sam offers and bumps his fist with Casper.  
“Me too man.” Casper say and grins.  
“Clearly you didn't miss me and Annabell as much as you missed Kurt, i mean you didn't knocked on my front door last night..” Sam continues and laugh when Casper tackles him and they roll around the grass laughing.

“Hi.” Kurt says and nudges Sebastian arm.  
Sebastian's turns his head away from the two other boys and looks at his soulmate. “Hi.” He breathes out and he smiles when Kurt offers him something to drink, leaning his body close up against Sebastian's. 

“So what do you guys want to do?” Travis asks and grins when Kurt tosses him the ball he have been holding. “We thought we could play a little?”

They agreed that they will write all six names down on a paper and then pick three names up from a bowl.  
“We should get my dad and Maggie and Chris out here.” Kurt suggests and Sebastian agrees, so he goes inside to tell him to come out. When they get outside again the teams have been selected.

 _Team One_  
Kurt  
Travis  
Sam

 _Team Two_  
Sebastian  
Annabel  
Casper

“Do you guys want to join?” Sam asks, and throws the ball to Maggie.  
“Oh, my. No dear. I think i’m just gonna stay in charge of the food.”   
“Got it.” Sam says and turns two Burt and Chris. “What about you two? I mean i know that you are on wheels and everything, but you can be like the judge or something.”  
“Sam…” Kurt whispers from behind him and knocks him in the backhead.   
Chris laughs “It's okay. I think judges will be perfect for me and Burt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the game.
> 
>  
> 
> What do you think of he smaller scenes in this chapter?  
> About Casper being back, surprising Kurt?  
> And finally what do you think about the (rather surpisingly) teams, for this game?


	23. Game on - Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written a bit different that the others, because there are breaks written in _emphasis_ , these scenes are Burt and Chris commenting on the game, as it plays out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own.

“Great, so Travis and Sam, you two are with me. And Casper and Annabel you're on Sebastian's team.” Kurt says and dribbles the ball a couple of times.

“Bring it on.” Casper grins.

“You and your two teammates are going down, Prepstar.” Travis say, as Kurt plays the ball to him.  
Travis dribbles around Annabel with ease and then tosses the ball further on to Sam who runs and play the ball back to Kurt, who have been running past Casper, who tries to keep up with him.  
“And goal.” Sam cheers and high fives Travis.  
“Shit.” Casper say and nudges Kurt with his shoulder. “I forget how fast you can be.”  
“You just have to bring your A-game if you want to pass me.” Kurt marks, as Sebastian’s starts a new round.

_“So what’s the deal with that blonde boy? He and Kurt seems to be close.” Chris asks and takes a sip of his beer._  
_Burt looks up and cheers along when Casper scores the first goal for his team._  
“Sam? He is Kurt’s best friend. Have been since they started school, when Sam told Kurt that he liked his clothes.”  
_Chris nods. “They sure looks like they know each other very well.”_  
_“They do, they do. Though they are completely opposite of each other, buy always have eachothers back. Plus Kurt is one of the only people who can tell Sam to shut up, when the kid is overstepping. Without Sam is going to be offended.”_  
_Chris laughs. “You mean like Sam’s comment about me being on wheels.”_  
_“Yeah, exactly.” Burt says and clings his beer against Chris._

“Come on, Kurt.” Travis yells, as Kurt have problems passing by Casper. The red haired boy guards him very close, winking whenever Kurt thinks he finally have him, but only to be delayed again by Casper stepping to the side and block him again.  
“Use dirty tricks.” Sam yells, but he is interrupted by Annabel. “We don’t play dirty, Sam.”  
“Some of us do.” Casper offers and when he winks at Kurt again, Kurt ducks around him and throws the ball to Sam, but Annabel manage to snatch it up before he catches it.  
When she turns to find either Casper or Sebastian to pass the ball on too, she sighs, because the two of them are standing completely still, glaring at each other.  
“Yes!” Sam cheers when he concours the ball from Annabel again.  
“That’s not fair. My team, seems to have forgotten that we are actually playing a game.” She yells and walks up to the two. “Come on guys.” She says and stands with her hand on her hips, just as Sam scores yet another goal for his team.

_“What about the girl?” Chris asks, when they see Annabel walk over to Sebastian and Casper._  
_“That’s Annebel. If you see Kurt or Sam, you can almost be sure to find her too.” Burt offers and claps when Sam scores._  
_“She sure have an opinion, huh?” Chris laughs a little, when the small girl is almost jumping up and down because either Sebastian or Casper seems to want to look away from the each other._  
_"Yeah, well the most of the time she doesn't say much, but she is a clever girl.” Burt agrees. “Come on guys, cut it out.” He adds and that finally makes Sebastian and Casper to look away from each other._

When Sebastian gets the ball from Annabel, he sees Casper is free and tosses the ball to the red haired boy, who catches it and scores seconds after.  
“Nicely done.” Kurt comments, and both Sebastian and Casper beams.  
But then he captures the ball back and sprints around Casper to score another goal himself.  
“You’re supposed to block him.” Sebastian says.  
“I know that, but he can be very distracting.” Casper defends. Sebastian is about to say something back, but Kurt walks by him and offers him a smile, which made him think that yes he can be _oh so very distracting._

_“And that red haired kid?” Chris asks, looking close as him and his son is almost at each other's throats again._  
_"Oh yeah, that’s Casper. He just came back last night.”_  
_“He was the one, which parents send him to a boarding school?” Chris asks and tries to hide his laugh when both Casper and Sebastian let their eyes follow Kurt’s moves to yet another goal scored by the blue eyed boy._  
_“Yes, that’s him. He is a very great kid.” Burt say and cheers loudly when Kurt scores._  
_“I think he have a thing for your son.” Chris states, and he sees Burt nodding beside him._  
_“I’m almost positive that he has. When Kurt turned nine i remember Casper offering his hand to Kurt, when they were having a sleepover and they danced along to Grease. I’m pretty sure the boy have crushed on my boy ever since.”_  
_“You don't’ think there's something going on with the two?”_  
_“Not really. I mean the two have always shared something special, but i don’t think Casper is the one to catch Kurt’s attention. Not that way.” Burt answers and calls for a pause, when Maggie comes out with something to drink._

“You guys need to step up you know, you can't let the other team distract you like that.” Annabel comments and hands Sebastian and Casper something to drink.  
“I know, i know. I’m just not sure he knows.” Sebastian say and gestures to Casper.  
“I know.” Casper defends, just as Kurt walks over and sits beside Sebastian.  
“So are you three up for another round?” He asks and looks for something to drink himself.  
“Here take mine.” Sebastian offers.  
“Thank you.” Kurt blushes and takes a sip.  
“See that's what i talk about. You cannot let him distract you like that.” Annabel say and walks up to stand right in front of Kurt. “You need to tone yourself down sweetie. Because apparently i'm on a team with two idiots who can’t hold a ball whenever you're near.”  
“HEY!” Both Casper and Sebastian say at the same time. Which make all the others laugh.

_After 15 minutes break the game is starting again._  
_“Can i ask you something personal?” Chris asks and looks on as Sebastian captures the ball and actually manages to play the ball to Casper, who plays the ball to Annabel and back to Sebastian and they score._  
_“Sure.”_  
_“I wondered how your wife was? And how alike her Kurt is?”_  
_Burt smiles. “Kurt sure is very much alike Eliesabeth. He has her wit and warm heart. When he likes someone he will go along way to make them happy.”_  
_“That is some good qualities he have gotten there.”_  
_“It is. Elisabeth was a beautiful human being.” Burt says and flicks his eyes to his son, as he continues. “The hair is hers too. And then of course the blue eyes.”_  
_"You have to show me a picture of her sometime.” Chris says and offers Burt another beer._

“So the score is 10-17.” Sam says and grins when Sebastian tries to take the ball, but he manages to pass it on to Kurt before he reaches for it.  
“Come on, Sebastian.” Annabel yells, as he tries to run after Kurt, only to be blocked by Travis. “I know you want him. but you can't get him, Prepstar.” Travis grins and sticks out his tongue at Sebastian.  
“You are mean.” Sebastian whispers, just as Kurt manage to score again.  
“Yeah, but i’m your best friend, so deal with it Prepstar.” Travis laughs as Sebastian tackles him to the ground.  
“Oh my god!” Annabel shrieks as she sees the two adults rolling around the ground. “Isn't it supposed to be you two who are the grown ups here.”  
“They are just playing around.” Sam offers and looks at Kurt, who immediately catches up on what Sam is about to do. Only he is two seconds too slow to react and the blond boy tackles him to the ground before he can react. “Sam! My hair. Look out for the hair.” Kurt shrieks, but laughs when Sam starts to tickle him.  
“Hey i want to join.” Casper says and jumps onto Sam’s back.  
“What are you guys even doing..” Annabel whispers and shakes her head. “Okay, i’m done.” Then she walks over and sits down beside Burt and Chris whispering “Hopeless. They are just hopeless.” 

_“So how does Sebastian deals with all this?” Burt asks and looks over to the green eyed man trying to take the ball from Kurt._  
_“You mean, the new rules that you have set up?” Chris asks and smirks when Burt looks back at him._  
_"I didn't come up with those. They boys did.” Burt defends._  
_“Relax Burt, i know. Both Sebastian and Kurt have told me about that. And as I told the two i think it was a clever decision. But i also think that it would be a good idea for the two to start spending more time together again.. Alone.”_  
_Burt nods, because he knows that. He just doesn't know if he trust the two to be alone again and he doesn't want to see his son getting hurt and to be honest he doesn't want Sebastian to get hurt either._  
_“You are thinking way to load.” Chris say and Burt looks at him._  
_“I have the exact same thought like you do Burt. Just, for me it’s because my son who is 28, is crazy about his soulmate who just happens to be a 12 year old boy.” Chris continues._  
_“But you just seem much more relaxed about this whole age thing.” Burt says and opens another beer._  
_“That is because i trust my son. And I know he have great friends to support him through this, whenever I can’t be there.” Chris says._  
_Annebel flops down on a chair beside them, before Burt can say anything, so he offers Chris a smile and clings his battle against his instead._

Travis is trying to catch Sam as he tries to escape from Sebastian, while Casper struggles with Kurt.  
“Ha! Got you.” The red haired boy laugs and holds both Kurt’s wrists above the blue eyed boys head. Kurt tries to squirm away, but is surprised to see that he is actually trapped. “Please, Casper.” He begs, when the boy just holds further on and leans down.  
“Looks like Casper finally caught, Kurt.” Sam grins, which make Sebastian and Travis to turn around.  
“Hey!” Sebastian yells and is over tackling Casper away from Kurt, before the boys can react.  
“Sebastian! Casper!” Kurt screams when the two flies a couple of meters away from him and lands hard on the ground.  
“Are you guys okay?” Travis aks and runs over, but both Casper and Sebastian sits up before he reaches them. They share a quick glance, before Casper answers.. “Yeah, we’re fne. Just playing around. Right?” He looks back at Sebastian.  
The green eyed man blinks. “Yeah, just playing.”  
“Sebastian.” Kurt asks and kneels down in front of the man, offering him his hand.  
Sebastian's sends a quick smirk to Casper, before he takes Kurt’s hand and tracks his body down into him.  
“Hi.” Kurt says, as he lands on Sebastian's chest.  
“Hi yourself.” Sebastians smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this, so hope it played out well and was fun to read.


	24. -Behind the chapters-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is different that the last 23, capturing 5 different scenes, shifting between the characters in this fic. It's all scenes taking place from around summer and up until the week after the Game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own.

1.  
_Sam and Casper talk a little, the same day as the game at the Hummel’s house._

“So…” Casper starts and looks down at his hands. He and Sam are sitting alone in the Hummel’s backyard.  
“So, what?” Sam repeats and nudges his shoulder against Casper's.  
“You know I missed you, right?” The red haired boy looks at Sam.  
“Of course.” Sam assures, but then he grins. “You just missed Kurt, a tiny bit more.”  
Casper's nods, because there is really no reason to deny it. Sam always knew that he thought Kurt was something special.  
“So, why the long face? aren't you happy to be back?” Sam asks, when Casper doesn't really respond to his teasing.  
“I'm beyond happy to be back, it's just.. “ Casper's sighs and let his eyes flicker up to the sky before he continues. “I never told you this, but when I was three years old I lost my soulmate.”  
“What?? “ Sam asks, and let his eyes follow Casper's. “What do you mean?”  
“His name was Mike and we ran into eachother when we were only toddlers. Our parents saw right away that we shared something special, but then Mike got hospitalized.” Casper whispers and let his eyes fall down at his hands. “He died, only short time after we met.”  
“That's so sad.” Sam whispers and puts an arm around the red haired boy shoulder.  
“It's not because I think about it a lot. Not really. But then sometimes it's like, it comes back full force and the truth hits me straight in the face.” Casper swallows and dries away a small tear. “The truth, that I don't have a soulmate.”  
Sam doesn't say anything for sometime, but just hugs the other boy a little harder. “Does anyone else know?” He finally asks and Casper nods. “Kurt knows, I told him when I found out that he had found Sebastian. “  
“Wow.” Sam offers, he doesn't really know what to say, usually stuff like this is Kurt’s territory.  
“Wow indeed.” Casper agrees and runs a hand through his hair. “I'm so pathetic.” He whispers “I know that Kurt and Sebastian will end up together and yet I hope that..” He shakes his head.  
“That's not pathetic. Kurt is fantastic. I mean if I should be crushing on another boy I would totally pick him.” Sam say and Casper looks at him. “Really?”  
“Yeah totally. He is something special.” Sam grins.  
“He really is.” Casper agrees.  
“And he always knows what to say when you are sad about something.” Sam continues.  
Casper nods. “Yeah. I think thats one of the reasons why I like him.”  
“And he gives the best hugs.” Sam ends, which make Casper smile.  
They both go silent after that, before Sam stands back up, holding out his hand for Casper. “Come on, let's go inside.”  
Casper takes his hand and they make there way towards the house again.  
When they steps inside the living room, Kurt comes over looking between the two. “Are you guys okay?”  
Casper and Sam shares a look, before they both nods. “Yeah, I just missed you guys.” Casper say and offers Kurt a smile, while Sam goes over to join Annabel and Sebastian on the couch.  
“We missed you too, Casper.” Kurt offers and hugs the boy. “I'm glad you're back.” He whispers and hold the other boy close. Over Kurt’s shoulder Casper see Sam is looking at them, he offers the blind boy a smile. Sam is right, Kurt really gives the best hugs.

 

2.  
_An exchange of messages between Kurt and Chris (from when Chris gave Kurt his number and forward to Christmas)._

A week after Chris and Maggie traveled back home, Kurt sends the first message.  
_Kurt:_ Hi Chris. It's Kurt… I hope you meant it when you said I could text you.

 _Chris_ : Of course. How can I help?

 _Kurt_ : I just wondered if you would send some pictures of Sebastian from when he was a kid?

 _Chris:_ Sure.  
Minutes after Kurt receives an email with a bunch of pictures, showing Sebastian from he was only a baby and up until he’s around 20.

They text each other small messages, and Kurt is happy that he finally have someone who seems to just accept sebastian and him and doesn't questions the whole age thing all the time.  
After a couple of months he sends Chris a text, when things have been a little tough.  
_Kurt:_ I'm sorry to say it, but your son is a total ass!!

 _Chris:_ What have he done this time?

 _Kurt_ : Nothing really, it's just that my dad thought it would be a good idea to change things and Sebastian's agreed with him. I did too, but it would be great if he didn't just agreed with my dad all the time. 

_Chris:_ I'm sure there is a reason why your dad thought it would be a good idea. And I'm also sure that Sebastian's thinks it's just as hard as you do.

 _Kurt:_ You really think so?

 _Chris:_ I’m sure of it.

 _Kurt:_ But how can you be sure? 

_Chris:_ Did you forget that Sebastian is my son? He talks with me about this stuff.

 _Kurt:_ Oh, right….  
_Kurt:_ What did he tell you?

 _Chris:_ Nice try, Kurt. But I can't tell. You guys need to figure some things out by yourself.

 _Kurt:_ Yeah..

 _Chris_ : But believe me. This is just as hard for him, as it is for you. 

 

3.  
_A couple of days after the game sunday, Burt asks Sebastian if they can talk._

“So I talked with Kurt last night.” Burt starts and offers Sebastian something to eat.  
He invited the younger man over to lunch, hoping that it could make Sebastian more relaxed talking just the two of them.  
“About what?” Sebastian asks and takes a bite of his sandwich.  
“Well.” Burt starts with an amused smile. “I asked him when he wanted to see you the next time.”  
Sebastian raises his eyebrows. “You know when that will be, this sunday when i’m here for dinner.”  
“Not what i meant. I asked when he wanted to be alone with you the next time.”  
Sebastian swallows the bite he just took. “Huh?”  
Burt nods “Yeah.”  
“You mean that... that would be okay?” Sebastian asks, clearly not expecting this.  
“Yeah.” Burt shrugs his shoulders. “I talked with your dad and he made me realize that no matter what I think of this whole thing. It doesn't really matter, because you and Kurt are soulmates.  
“Oh!.”  
“I’m not stupid, i can see that there are feelings between you two and i think that spending time together can help you thought out how strong those feelings are.”  
“So Kurt and I can spend time together alone?” Sebastian asks, he really need to have this confirmed another time.  
“That's what i'm saying yes. I’m still going to have an eye on what my son is doing, but talking with your dad made me see that i can't really decide what he chooses to do. Finding his soulmate - you - when he is just this young, is not that common and there will be a lot - have been a lot - of difficulties for both o you.”  
Sebastian nods gaping a little at Burt, as the older man continues.“And being Kurt’s father i choose to trust him and trust that you guys will either talk to me or your parents if you need it.”  
“Wow..I don’t know what to say.” The thought of finally being alone with Kurt again is slowly beginning to sink in.  
“You don't need to say anything. I know that things haven't been that easy and that I have been a little difficult sometimes because of your age difference and I'm probably going to continue being difficult about certain things. But I like you Sebastian, I just want you to promise me one thing.”  
“Anything!” Sebastian answers and smiles at the man.  
“As I said things aren't going to be easy for you guys, so just promise me to take care of my boy”  
“Always Burt, always.” Sebastian promises.  
“Great, now stand up, kid.” Burt say and get up himself. “Now let's hug it out.” Sebastian laughs and hugs the older man. “Thank you, Burt.”

 

4.  
_Travis and Kurt share a small moment, when all the others are busy with other things. Takes place late in the evening after the game were played._

Travis closed the door to the kitchen and looked around the livingroom. He liked spending time here, Burt always welcomed him and Sebastian, even when things between Kurt and Sebastian wasn't always that easy, the man never closed the door or told them to stop coming.  
He looked at all the people gathered here thinking how things have changed since Sebastian and Kurt found each other all these years ago. Annabel walked around him and into the kitchen, she was a nice girl, all of Kurt’s friend's where. He laughed when he saw Sam making a goofy face at something Casper said and Chris and Maggie laughed along beside them. He always loved Sebastian's parents, they were both so easy to talk to. When Sebastian's father, Chris, got sick years ago, he was almost just as devastated as Sebastian was when they got the news and just as thrilled when they were informed that things were looking better as they year went by. So seeing the older Smythe interacting like that and laughing was something who made him smile and he thinking of Sebastian he knew how excited he had when his parents have seen to like Kurt, when they were introduced months ago. Speaking of the younger boy, he wondered what he was doing, because he couldn't see him anywhere, so he picked up two cokes and walked towards the boys room, thinking maybe he would be there.  
“Knock knock, Kidstar.” He said and opened the door.  
“Hi..” Kurt offered and looked up from where he was sitting leaning over his desktop.  
“Everything okay, Kidstar?” Travis asked and gestured to the door with his head, asking if he should close it.  
Kurt nodded. “Yeah.. I just needed a moment alone.”  
Travis nodded and walked further into the room, looking around. Even though he had been over at the Hummels several times, he never really been inside Kurt’s room. And he was amazed with how much the room represented the boy. On one of the walls where a large poster with Grease and several other smaller pictures presenting different musicals around it. On the opposite wall was a large closet with a big mirror and by the wall facing against the window, where a table, with several pictures, he recognized some of them, being a mix of Sam, Annabel and Casper, with Kurt himself in between.  
“Casper seems happy to be back?” Travis offered and walked over to take a closer look.  
“He is, and i’m happy that he is.” Kurt said and sat his laptop on top of his bed. Travis got a small view to what the boy had been watching and smiled. The screen had showed a video, with Sebastian sitting and singing .  
“So, when did Sebastian and you that video?” He asked and grinned, when Kurt blushed alittle.  
“Ehm.. I think it was the first year we met actually.” Kurt answered and closed the laptop.  
Travis nodded and looked back at the table, looking at aome of the other pictures, picturing Burt and a woman - probably Kurt’s mom - and baby Kurt. And in the middle of them all where three other pictures. One of Sebastian around the age he where now, another showing him as a teenager and then in the middle a picture of both Sebastian and Kurt together, hugging and smiling at the camera.  
“He cares a lot about you.” Travis offered and walked over to sit beside Kurt on the bed.  
“I know.” Kurt said and looked down at his hands.  
“Any reason you were playing that video now?”  
Kurt nodded and bit down on his bottom lip, he looked so much as the 12 year old kid he was, doing that. “It makes me relax and feel safe…”  
Travis raised an eyebrow, as to ask why he needed to feel tnat and Kurt continued.  
“I started having nightmares again.. I used to have them right after my mom died, but they seemed to go away when i met Sebastian. But now…” He trailed off.  
“And the video help with those?” Travis asked.  
Kurt smiled. “Yeah. The video is of him singing this song ‘Hold on’.. It thought of always been our song.” Kurt answered.  
“That’s sweet.” Travis offred. “You haven't spoken to your dad or Sebastian about these nightmares, have you?”  
“No.”  
“I think it would be a good thing to involve at least one of them. You shouldn't walk around with this alone.”  
“I’m not alone.. You know now.” Kurt smiled.  
“Yeah, but i’m not the one who should know.” Travis laughed a little, when Kurt just shrugged his shoulders.  
“You're not too bad, you know that Travstar.” Kurt said.  
“Gee thanks.” Travis laughed and nudged Kurt’s shoulder only offer him a hug, which Kurt gladly accepted.  
“I’m glad that Sebastian have you as his friend.” Kurt whispered against Travis's shoulder.  
“I’m not just Sebastian's friend. I’m your friend too Kurt.” Travis said and hugged the blue eyed boy a little closer.

 

5.  
_It's Sunday night dinner at the Hummel’s, one week after the game and Annabel thinks it's about time she have a little chat with Sebastian._

“So, how long is this gonna carry on?” She asks and leans against the kitchen counter, crossing her arms and looks at Sebastian.  
The older man turns around, with two plates in his hands, looking at her with a confused face. “Ehm, how long is what going to go on?”  
Annabel smirks. “This pissing of your territory.”  
Sebastian raises both his eyebrows “What do you mean?”  
Annabel takes the plates and put them in the closet. Before she turns and look at Sebastian again. “I'm talking about this thing you and Casper is trying to prove. Like you have this thought of context to get Kurt’s attention.”  
Sebastian scratches his neck, he wasn't aware that it had been that obvious. “Ehmm..”  
“You didn't thought anyone would notice?” Annabel challenges, but continues before Sebastian can answer. “It already started last year before Casper was send away. And then the minute he’s back you guys were like this two gladiators fighting each other for the big price.”  
“I don't think Kurt is a price.” Sebastian tries to defends. He can't believe that this little girl, can be so sneaky.  
“Of course you don't. You love him.” Annabel say and walks over to the fridge, taking out a coke.  
“I'm sorry what??” Sebastian asks.  
Annabel shrugs and offers Sebastian one of the cokes.  
“Don't you think I know when someone cares about my best friend” she say and takes sip of her coke.”I mean I know that Casper pretty much have had this crush on Kurt since they were around 7.”  
Sebastian open his mouth to add something, but Annabel hold her small hand up. “Let me finish okay?”  
“Okay.” Sebastian agrees and leans against the counter to hear what the kid has to say.  
“What i'm trying to say is, that you and Kurt don't just share a crush. You are soulmates, you share this unique bond. And no crush can ever compete with that.”  
Sebastian's blinks at the girl, looking as she finish of her coke and trashes the can away, only to march up and stands right in front of him looking back up at him.  
“My favorite persons, will always be Kurt and Sam, followed closely by Casper. Even the day I find my own soulmate, I'm certain that those three will continue be my favorite persons.”  
Sebastian nods, because he kind of knew that, so he ain't sure what she tries to say.  
“When Kurt told me about all that stuff with Owen…”  
Sebastian swallows when she say that name, he didn't know Kurt had shared that with anyone.  
“Don't look so surprised.” She say and continues. “Even though all of that happened, I still believe in you two, because you two make each other a better version of yourself. I'm rooting for you two, Sebastian and in my eyes you two are endgame” Annabel ends before she turns to walk out of the kitchen, just as she reaches the door she turns back around. “And besides Kusper doesn't sound half as awesome as Kurtbastian.” She winks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment on all five scenes, if you want :) I thought it was fun to write this little "interlude" chapter, getting a small input in their thoughts. Next chapter will be back to the normal writing form.


	25. Figuring things out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian text Kurt after his talk with Burt.
> 
> The last half of this chapter will be messages exchanged between Sebastian and Kurt the next 6 months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own.
> 
> I'm going to a rough time these coming weeks, because my dad is going to come over and be hospilized - He is having 3 heart surgeries.. He lives in this small island called Bornholm, so he have to come to the mainland and have surgery here. That means that I may not be able to update as often as I can the coming weeks - But I will try.

After Sebastian ended his talk with Burt, he immediately texted Kurt

 _From Sebastian_  
Hi. So I wondered if you would come by my place after school today?

Burt had actually said okay for Kurt and him beginning to spend time alone again. He had to pinch himself several times, before he actually believed that the conversation with Burt had been real. But he was so so grateful for that. And he was determined not to fuck this up again, but he needed to talk to Kurt and have him on the same side. He looked down as his phone beeped i with a message.

 _From Kurt_  
?? I’m pretty sure my dad won’t be home to come by too.. But if Travis is there, i can come by!

Sebastian smiled, as he replied.  
_From Sebastian_  
I know that Burt won’t have time, he told me. And we agreed you could come over by yourself.

 _From Kurt_  
What?????

 _From Sebastian_  
Yep :)

 _From Kurt_  
I’m gonna leave right away.

 _From Sebastian_  
No! :) You have to stay for the last two hours and then come over after school.

 _From Kurt_  
:(

 _From Sebastian_ From Kurt  
Me too :) :) I can't believe my dad said it would be okay.

 _From Sebastian_  
Believe it. See you later Kurt Xxx

 _From Kurt_  
Xxx

Sebastian grinned and stuffed his phone down his pocket, before he went home.

___

“So..” Kurt said and looked up from where he had just taken the last sip of his cocoa.  
Sebastian smiled “We should talk.”  
Kurt nodded and began fiddling with the fabric on his jeans.  
“Hey, don't be nervous. It’s just me.” Sebastian said and covered the boy's hand with his.  
Kurt breathed out, and he blurted out “I think we should talk about Owen.”  
Sebastian's eyebrows shot up into his forehead, because he hadn't seen that coming. “Ehh.. Okay.. What do you wanna talk about?”  
Kurt bit down at his bottom lip, before he answered. “Are you still seeing him?”  
Sebastian started shaking his head, before Kurt had even finished the question.  
“No.”  
“Oh!! Why?”  
Sebastian sat back against the couch “Because i’m not interested in seeing anyone like that.”  
“Okay.” Kurt said and blinked. Sebastian turned his body against his. “Can i try and explain?”  
“Of course.” Kurt answered and turned so he was also facing Sebastian.  
“When I meet you a little over four years ago, i was beyond thrilled…. But in the age thing freaked me out.. Alot! But as time went by i got used to it. And even though i still want to be with you, in any sense of the word, I know that, that will not happen, not yet. Because you are 13 and i’m 28 and there would be so many things that wouldn't be okay if any of us reacted on that. So I have to wait and see how things will go. I know that we have done..Ehm, some stuff.. And I don’t regret any of it, even though some of it shouldn't have happened. But we need to take a step back and get this.. Us, to function without being afraid of overstepping each other boundaries.” Sebastian held out his hand, so Kurt could take it if he wanted.

“Me being with Owen, was something I needed, because i’m a grown man and I like to have sex and Owen was attractive so i choose to be with him, because it felt right.” Sebastian could feel Kurt had tensed a little and squished his hand. “You finding out about Owen the way you did, was not how I wanted things to go and i’m sorry if I hurt you in any way. But i can’t promise you that I won’t be with other men.”  
Kurt nodded and looked down to see Sebastian's bigger hand covering his smaller one.”Tell me what you're thinking?” Sebastian whispered.  
“I don’t really know.” Kurt said and looked up and into the green eyes which meant so much for him. “I know we cannot really be together because of the age thing and to be honest i’m just happy if I can spend time with you whenever I want. I..I don't like the thought about you hugging anyone else or stuff like that, but i understand that I can't really decide what you should do or not do.”  
Sebastian listened to the boy and when Kurt’s voice trailed off by the end, he leaned over to hug him, but the boy held up a hand. “I have ti finish, because else i’m not sure i will have courage to say this.” So Sebastian nodded and sat back to listen.  
“I like when we hug. I really really like it, because i feel safe in your arms and I haven't felt like that since my mom died. I think that's why i don't like the thought about you hugging another man… But i’m not sure if that is because of the soulmate thing or because i’m feeling something more for you. And.. And i think it will be good for me to figure that out on my own this coming years.”  
Sebastian nodded, because that sounded like a great decision.  
“I talked with Travis that day at the game.” Kurt said and looked down, which made Sebastian frown a little, because what had that to do with anything. “What did you two talk about?”  
Kurt swallowed. “I told him that i hadn't slept well. That i’m having nightmares almost every night and that i think it’s because you and I haven't been spending time together…”  
“Kurt..!” Sebastian gasped and took the boys hands in his.  
“I didn't know if telling you was okay..” Kurt sniffed and a small tear rolled down his cheek.  
“Hey..” Sebastian and tilted the boys head up to look him in the eyes. “Remember what I always tell you?”  
When Kurt didn't answer, Sebastian stroked his cheek. “I always tell you that you can talk to me. And I mean it. No matter what. I will alway be here and listen when you want to say something.”  
“I know.” Kurt whispered and crawled into Sebastian's arms, relaxing when he feels strong arms surrounding him in a tight hug.  
They sat like that for almost 20 minutes, before Sebastian whispered. “Do you want to watch Grease or another movie?” But Kurtmshook his head and snuggled closer into the man's arms. “No... But will you sing for me?”  
Sebastian smiled and placed a small kiss in Kurt’s hair. “Always.”

 _“I don't wanna see you ever sad_  
Everything I've got, you can have  
When it's all too much  
You need some human touch  
To see it's really not so bad”

 _“Anything that hurts you, hurts me too_  
I'm not gonna let your, world turn blue  
Will you take my hand”

_“And feel how close I am?  
There ain't nothing I won't do for you”_

_“Hold on, till you feel a little stronger_  
Hold on to me yeah, now I said  
Hold on, everything's gonna be alright  
Just hold on to me tonight”

_____

**End of February**

Sebastian: Happy birthday to my favorite boy

Kurt: :) Are you still picking me up after school?

Sebastian: Of course. You dad borrowed me the van, so Sam and Annabel can drive with us.

Kurt: That’s great.  
Kurt: What about Casper?

Sebastian:?? I thought you said he couldn't make it?

Kurt: He may have changed his mind.

Sebastian: Well, if you want hm there the kid can come too.

Kurt: :) Xxx

 

**Mid April**

Kurt: Casper won't be home for his birthday

Sebastian: Why not? I thought his parents changed their mind and wanted him to stay home this time?

Kurt: I did too.. But apparently not.

Sebastian: That’s crap!! When will he leave?

Kurt: This sunday :(

Sebastian: You want to cancel our playday and go hang out with him instead?

Kurt: It doesn't matter, because Daisy will be home sunday and as long as she is their it won't’ be fun to hang out at his house. And we can’t be here either, because dad is having some old co-workers over for some card playing.

Sebastian: You guys can be here, if you want? Then you can have a sleepover from friday to saturday and invite Annabel and Sam too..

Kurt: REALLY??!!

Sebastian: Of course :)

Kurt: Can you ask Travis if he want’s to come too?

Sebastian; You want me and Travis to be there?

Kurt: Of course :) you guys are Casper's friends too.

Sebastian: :)

 

 **Around July**  
Sebastian: See you at the beach in 20 minutes?

Kurt: Sure:)

Kurt: By the way I like the picture….

Sebastian: Of course you do, we're soulmates ;)

Kurt: Dork

Sebastian: Yep

 

**October**

Kurt: So halloween?

Sebastian: No..

Kurt: ;(

Sebastian: Kurt, i’m turning 28!!

Kurt: So? when i’m 40 i will still dress up for it.

Sebastian: I hold you too that

Kurt: Does that mean you want to do it?

Sebastian: No! But send me a picture of your outfit. And have fun with Sam.

Kurt: Will do :)

1 hour later.

Kurt: My Halloween costume.

Sebastian: !!!!!!! That is what you're wearing?!!!!

Kurt: Yeah :) I made it myself

Sebastian: Did your dad see it?

Kurt: I told him about it, but he haven't really seen it.  
Kurt: Why? Is something wrong with it?

Sebastian: No!  
Sebastian: .....  
Sebastian: It’s perfect Xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Pictures found on google/tumblr, so all rights go to those who own them.)
> 
> Remember any comments are welcome :) andmif you have an idea tell me and I'm gonna see if it will fit with the coming chapters..  
> Other than that I hope you liked the chapter :)


	26. The beginning of something dangerous?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thus is a short chapter, introducing a new character- Thank you to Annette91 for the inspiration (and Samantha for her input too)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own.
> 
> (Also chapter 7 is now Beta edited.)

Kurt woke up by someone knocking at his bedroom door, he glanced at the clock to see it was only a little over 10. “Come in.” He said and sat up a little.

“Hi.” Sam stuck his face into the room and grinned when he saw Kurt sitting up, looking like he was still half asleep.  
“Sam.” Kurt concluded and flopped down on bed his bed again.  
“Wow. That is quite a way to greet a friend.”  
“I was asleep.” Kurt said and tried to hide his head under the covers, but Sam managed to snatch it from his hands and laughed when Kurt made a pouting face.  
“I need your help.” Sam announced and scooted up to sit beside Kurt against the headboard.  
Kurt made a grunting sound, but then turned his body to look at Sam, he was pretty sure the blonde boy wouldn't let him sleep anyway. “Fine. What’s up?” 

“I need you to help me with this math project..” Sam began, but before he could say anything else, Kurt showed him down from the bed. “Seriously! You woke me up this early on a sunday, to ask me to help you with a math project?” Kurt asked, his voice going at least one octave higher than usual.  
“Yeah.” Sam scratched his neck. “I mean, i would have asked Annabel, but she talk this whole other math languages than me.”  
“Is it the project do this monday?” Kurt asked.  
“Yeah..”  
“Great to be in good time..huh?! Kurt said and sat up to find a shirt.  
“Yes, right,” Sam grinned, missing how Kurt just rolled his eyes at him. Knowing that trying to explain his blonde friend the meaning of sarcasm would be unhelpful anyway.

As Kurt tried to pick out an outfit, Sam began talking again.  
“By the way Annabel told me another thing.” Kurt lifted an eyebrow and caught Sam’s eye in the mirror, and the blond boy continued.  
“She told me that we will get a new student this week.”  
“In our class?” Kurt questioned.  
“No. I’m pretty sure she said it would be in Casper’s.” Sam answered and gave Kurt two thumbs up when he held a pair of blue jeans out in front of him.  
“Boy or girl?” Kurt asked and began putting on the jeans.  
“Boy. And he is 16.. His name is.. Ehm.. Kennet or Kevin or something like that.”  
“Okay.” Kurt replied and turned towards the door. “So food and then math?” He asked.  
“You know me so well.” Sam answered, as he and Kurt got down the stairs

___

Kurt was on his way out from his last class, when he saw Casper standing waiting at the school entrance, he was about to walk over to the boy, when he came to think that he had forgotten one of his books inside the classroom, so he made a sign to Casper that he had to head inside and get something. The boy nooded and Kurt gave him amsile and turned to head inside, only when he turned around the corner his body slammed right into another person.  
A swift of sweat, cologne, leather and smoke filled his nose and he looked up in a pair of wide eyes.  
“I’m sorry.” Kurt whispered and blushed when he saw that his hands where placed on the stranger's chest, so he discreetly tried to remove them. Only to let his eyes travel down the other boy's body, taking in how it was covered with a black leather jacket, ripped light washed jeans and a green shirt making his green eyes pop out - which made Kurt think of Sebastian for a moment.

“Don’t say sorry.” The stranger said and Kurt caught a hint of a accent around the words.  
“I nearly knocked you down.” Kurt offered.  
“Don’t think about it, Tesoro.” The stranger winked. Then they were interrupted by Casper’s voice . “Kurt, you want to go to my place and hang out?”  
“Oh.” Kurt said and glanced around to see Casper staring at him and the stranger. “Yeah we can do that.. Ehmm” He turned around to face the stranger again. “Nice to meet you.” He offered.  
The stranger flashed him a dazzling smile “Grazie..”  
and another wink before he headed toward the exit. “..ma il piacere è tutto mio.”  
So, itailen then? Kurt thought and couldn't help and follow the boy with his eyes, as he and Casper began walking towards the exit too.  
The sound of a engine roared and echoed down the hall and Kurt caught a sight of the stranger rounding the parking lot on a motorbike.  
“Who was that?” He asked and let his eyes follow the black motorbike down the streets.  
“That’s Kevin, our new transfer student.” Casper replied, not missing how Kurt’s cheeks has blushed as Kevin thanked him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tesoro - Sweetie  
> Grazie - Take   
> ma il piacere è tutto mio - but the pleasure is all mine
> 
> Entering Kevin (Italian transfer studentand badboy) .. Kurt seems intrigued, what about you?


	27. Temptations around the corner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt sums up how things are going and then learns abit more about the new badboy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own.
> 
> And a big thank you to Annette91 for helping me with the italien words in this chapter.

Kurt sends of a message, confirming the invite from Casper. He is going to throw a big party when he turns 16 in April, thought his time he have only invited people he knows will behave. That including Annabel, Sam and of course Kurt. He is looking forward to celebrate the boy, mostly because he is the first of the four who is turning 16.. Sweet 16, people call it. Well it can only go better than when Casper turned 14.  
His phone beeps with a message.

 _From Casper_  
Awesome ;) although I already knew you would come.

Kurt smiles and text back a smiley himself and looks out the window, it's late March and for the first time in a long time, things are going good for him. There's his dad, after talking with him about all this between Sebastian and him, things have been easier and he have learned that he can actually talk with him without being embarrassed about it.. Of course he still don't now that he literally dry humped Sebastian that might years ago, and hopeful he never will.. There are something father's shouldn't know!  
Then there Chris, Sebastian's dad. He still talks with the man from time to time, and he still gives great advices. It's nice to have someone to talk to and that someone being one who knows Sebastian very well.  
Then of course there's Sam and Annabel, the two are as great as ever. Always there for him and always supporting him. He always thought it would be great if those two ended up together, but with both of them still looking for their soulmate the odds for one them falling for him or her instead a quite big, so the odds aren't with him. But he is gratefully for their friendship.  
Then Casper, who is back for good and he is so glad to have him back. He knows the the boy still have a crush on him and to be honest he can't help but think that He is definitely seeing Casper as a lot more attractive than before.. Maybe it's because of how he aged or maybe it's because the thought about Casper moving away again aren't an option anymore, this time he stays. So yeah maybe he likes Casper a bit more than he did some years ago, but who can blame him? As he talked about with Sebastian, he should be able to do things with boys his own age, just as Sebastian should with other men, without neither of them being weird about it.   
So maybe that's what he's going to do, he's going to let himself feel as the 14 year old kid he is now and start to explore things.  
Then of course there's Sebastian.. As always the things always leads back to him. He is still confused about all this soulmate thing.. And not the soulmate thing itself, it more like all the feeling there is connected to this. It likes he _knows_ that he want Sebastian to be in his life, he wants him to be close and to be with the man.. But he isn't sure in what way he wants to be be with him.. Does that make sense? Because of course he is attracted to Sebastian, because hole fuck!! The man is extremely breathtaking.. Sometimes He still thinks back to when Sebastian learned him to swim and how he couldn't help but look at the abs on his body or how warm his skin felt under his fingers.. Simply breathtaking.   
Anyway back to the topic, the thing is, is that love? Or is it just because he feels this attraction because they are soulmates? Then of course there are these other things like, whenever he is sad the only thing he can think about is how much he wants to just cuddle up in Sebastian's arms, or bow his voice always makes him smile, even though he doesn't want too, his mouth seems to think something else because he often catches himself smiling just by listening to the man talking. So to simply say, He is still conflicted about this whole soulmate thing.  
And then there is this new boy, Kevin, there is something about the boy who trigs something in him and he wants to know more. It's not something like the kinda thing he feels for Casper, but at the same time it's definitely not only friendly feelings like for Sam and Annabel. And lastly it's definitely not the bond he shares with Sebastian.. Instead it's dangerous and can't help but want to explore it.  
____

 

“So what do you know about Kevin?” Kurt asks and pauses the game he and Casper is playing. They are seated in the Hummel’s living room, playing tekken on playstation.

“Not much a guess.” Casper shrugs and tries to lean over to press play on Kurt’s controller, but the blue eyed boy moves his hand around his body and hides the controller.  
“That’s not fair.”Casper whines and begins to tickle Kurt.

“Please… No..Please.” Kurt giggles as Casper's fingers ducks into his stomach. “Okay.. Okay, i start the game again if you tell me about Kevin.” Kurt agrees and hold up his hands.   
Casper looks at him scrunching his eyes. “Fair enough, but as i said i don’t know that much.”  
Kurt smiles and turns his body toward the red haired boy. “So?”  
“Right.. Ehm.. Well i know he's from italy, but you probably figured that out by yourself, and ehm, he is 16, he smokes cigarettes, which is really irritating because the whole class room stink of it and..”  
“I think it smells good.” Kurt says and then clasps a hand over his mouth, when he think of what he just said.  
Casper looks at him with wide eyes “ What? Since when do you like smoking?”  
“Ehm..” Kurt blushes and starts picking at the couch fabric, trying to avoid looking right at his friend.  
“Kurt? You always tell people how smoke ruins the fabric on your clothes.. So, what am i missing?”  
“I may think that he is quite hot..” Kurt says and chances a glance at Casper.  
“What?.. You don’t normally goes after the bad boy look.”   
“I know, i know..” Kurt sighs. “But there’s just something about him, his clothes, the way he smells like a mix of leather, smoke and something.. Something dangerous.”  
“Are you telling me that if i had put on a leather jacket and started smoking years ago, then i would have had a chance?” Casper asks with a huge smirk and waggles his eyebrows.  
“You’re an ass.” Kurt says and crosses his arms over his chest and closes his eyes.  
“Hey!” Casper say and lean over “It’s totally hot if you have a thing for the new bad boy in town.. I think he is quite hot too.” .  
Kurt peeks one eye open. “You think?”  
“Totally. Especially if it get you all hot and flustered, then i'm all for it.” Caspers laughs and he only manage to duck his head to avoid the pillow Kurt is throwing at him because he catches the boys wrist in his.  
“Be nice.” Casper warns, but smiles.  
Kurt is about to agree and just get on with the game, but the think of something else, so he takes the controller and stand up, but only to lean down close in front of Casper.   
“But didn’t you just admit you liked bad boys too.” He whispers and hands Caser the controller before he runs out in the kitchen, laughing when he hears Casper yelling the words tease after him.

____

 

“Ciao, Kurt!”

Kurt turns around when he hear the voice, and looks into a pair of dark green eyes.  
“Hi” he says and clutches his books a little too hard.

“Can I drive you home?” Kevin offers and leans against the locker, almost invading Kurt’s personal space.

“Ehmm. Yeah, sure"Kurt agrees and Kevin flashes him a smile, before he gestures for Kurt to walk with him.  
Kurt takes a step forward and this doesn't seem as hard as he thought, he talked a bit with Kevin over the week, but not much, mostly it have been hello or as Kevin say ciao, when the passes each other in the hallways, but now… now he is actually on his way to let him drive him home.. And oh, does that mean that he have to go on his bike? Because _wow_ that would be so fun.. He turns around to ask if Kevin will be driving him home on his bike, but instead blurts out.  
“I like it when you talk..” and then he is blushing, like tomatoes have nothing on the color his cheeks have right now, but luckily Kevin doesn't seem to mind and flashes him another smile.  
“Ti piace il mio accento?” 

“Ehmm??” Kurt just says, because he doesn't know italien, that well.

“You like my accent? Ti piace il mio accento?” Kevin repeats and then holds the door for Kurt to step out first.

“Yeah.” Kurt and thanks him.

“Mi piace quando arrossisci.” Is all Kevin answers and then walks over to his bike.

When Kurt is about to ask, what that meant, Kevin holds one finger up over his lips and whispers “You have to look that up by yourself.” The he hands Kurt the helmet and picks out another one from under the seat to put on himself.

Kurt can feel his fingers shake a little when he is trying to tighten the helmet, so Kevin walks closer and helps him. “Don't worry, Sei sexy.” He says and then straddles the bike, instructing Kurt to take a seat behind him.  
It feels weird when Kevin starts the engine and the vibration between Kurt’s legs send a shiver up his spine, suddenly he feels nervous. Somehow Kevin must sense this, because he leans back just a bit and moves one arm behind him to move Kurt close to his body.  
“You okay, Occhi blu'?"

“Yeah..” Kurt swallows, “I'm just a little nervous”.

Kevin glances at him one more time, before he turns his attention back to the bike and then he starts driving out of the parking lot in front of the school.   
Kurt clutches the fabric on Kevin's shoulders, because he doesn't know where he should put his hands and he can't help but think that if he keeps them there his fingers are going to freeze off.  
When they reach the main way, Kevin stops and turns his head sligtly “You seem a little tense, you sure you alright?”

“Yeah.. I'm just.. I'm a little cold.” Kurt says and tries to keep his voice from wavering, but Kevin just flashes him a smirk and and a wink as he removes his hands from the bike and covers Kurt’s own.  
“Posso tenere le tue mani calde,Prendi le mie e tienile strette.” Kevin says and then Kurt's arms are around Kevin's waist and the engine in roaring between his legs as they drive towards the Hummel’s house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ti piace il mio accento - You like my accent?   
> Mi piace quando arrossisci - I like it when you blush.  
> Occhi blu' - Blue eyes  
> Posso tenere le tue mani calde, prendi le mie e tienile strette - I can keep your hands warm, just put them around me and hold on tight
> 
>  
> 
> So.. What do you think, Kurt is finally realising it's okay to act like a teenager and did he just flirt a little with Casper?? (We all now Kurt can be a little minx ;) )   
> And then he took Kevin's offer to drive him home.. Falling for the bad boy now?? Hmm ...
> 
> And hey, Casper is turning 16.. Which means party time.. I'm thinking they are gonna go all teenager original and play a game, but what game should it be.  
> 7 minutes in heaven?  
> Bottle spin?  
> Or a third?   
> I'm gonna choose the game with most votes :)


	28. Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was fun to read your suggestions to which game, they should play at Casper's 16th birthday.. So thank you for all of you who had suggestions, as to which I choose, you have to read the chapter to figure out ;)
> 
> This one (and the next) doesn't have any Sebastian in it, other than he is mentioned, but this is one of the longer chapters in this story, so I hopefully that makes up for it and you enjoy it!!
> 
> All mistakes are my own

Over the next week, Kurt continues to feel drawn to Kevin, he still doesn't quite know what it is, but there is something about the italian boy which make his cheeks blush whenever the boy is close. Maybe it's the accent? Or the italian words? Or maybe it's just the whole image that Kevin represent, the bad boy look, with his leather jacket, ripped jeans and a motorbike, mixed with the scent of cigarettes, leather and motor oil. Whatever it is, Kurt just wants to know more about him.  
So when Casper’s 16th birthday is coming close, he asks Casper if he’s inviting Kevin.

“I haven't really thought about it.” Casper says and looks up at Kurt. They're standing outside the school, waiting for the italien boy to come out, Casper knows that this little moment is one of the only chances these days that he can actually get to talk to Kurt alone, because any minute that italien boy will come out here and Kurt will take the helmet Kevin will hand him and then jump up behind the boy and they'll drive off. Just like the have done since Kurt got behind him the first time.  
“But you could invite him you know.” Kurt says and looks to the doors when they open and Kevin walks out, his leather jacket slung over his shoulder and a cigarette between his lips, while he tries to lit it with one hand. Nodding his head hello when he spots Kurt and Casper.  
“Uhmm.. Yeah, I guess.” Casper says and eyes the blue eyed boy as he takes the helmet Kevin hands him.  
“Ready?” Kevin asks and turns to his motorcycle.  
“Yeah.” Kurt says and flashes him a smile.  
“Wait.” Casper says and takes a step forward, he looks at Kurt and then back to Kevin. “I’m having a party this saturday.”  
Kevin raises his eyebrows and takes a deep inhale of the cigarette, before he tosses it to the ground and stomp it out.  
“I wondered if you wanted to come?” Casper explains further on when the Italian boy just keeps looking at him.  
“Sure.” Kevin agrees and throws one leg over the bike and puts on his helmet.  
“He is turning 16.” Casper hear Kurt explain and Kevin looks back at him. “Sweet. I’m sure it’s going to be fun.” Then he looks back at Kurt. “Ready, Occhi blu'?” He asks and starts the engine. Kurt looks back at Casper and flashes him a smile and waves, before he locks his arms around Kevin. “Yeah, i’m ready.” 

___

 

It’s saturday and the first guests already arrived to Casper's house. It’s not a big party, only around 20 people, including Sam, Annabell, Kevin and Kurt. Though the two last ones haven't arrived yet, so when they sounds of screeching tires and a roaring engine sounds from infront the house, Casper knows exactly who that would be. He quickly wonders what Kurt’s dad is thinking about Kurt’s new friend and what about Sebastian, does he know anything? And Kevin does he knows about Sebastian?  
There is a knock on the front door and Casper walks over opening it and is indeed greeted by Kevin and Kurt, but it's the blue eyed boy who steals his attention, because holy fuck!!  
The boy is dressed in something there look a lot like bondage pants and a tight black dress shirt, with blue prints on it, which makes his eyes glow. His hair is styled, but in a way Casper hasn't ever seen, he looks amazing, sexy and he almost takes Casper's breath away.  
“Hi.” Kurt offers and takes a step forward to hug Casper and luckily that move helps the red haired boy out of his trance, he even manage to hug Kurt back and when he turns to Kevin to greet him too, the italien boy just smirks at him and throwing him a wink before he offers him a high five and walks into the house.  
Inside Kurt is quick to find Sam or actually the blond boy is quick to find him. “Hole sweet mother earth, you look like sex.” Sam says out loud and Kurt blushes and tries to hide his face in his hands. “Hey, no hiding. You know i always enjoyed your way of , but this.. this is.. Wow. just wow.” Sam says and walks around him, laughing when Kurt hits him on the shoulder.  
“He is right, you look quite sexy.” Annabel agrees, as she walks over and hugs Kurt hello.  
“Can we talk about something else other than how i look?” Kurt asks and accepts the glass of cola, Casper offers him as he comes over.  
“Sure. how was the ride?” The red haired boy asks and takes a sip of his own glass.  
“It was.. Okay.” Kurt says and looks down at his feet.  
“You smell different.” Casper says and takes one step closer to Kurt. “Did you smoke?”  
“Ehm..” Kurt says and turns away as Casper comes closer.  
“That’s not healthy.” Annabel say with her hands placed at her hips.  
“I know that, okay.” Kurt hisses and walks away, but Casper is right behind him.  
“We only wants what's best for you.” Casper explains and places his hand on Kurt’s shoulder, which make Kurt sigh. “I know that. It’s just..”  
“Just what Kurt? You have acted different since Kevin started, you don’t want to hang out with any of us anymore and you always drives with him after school, on his stupid bike and now you smell like him too.. I mean cigarettes Kurt? Come on, don't do that.” Casper continues.

“Kevin is a good guy.” Kurt tries to defend.  
“I know that. But don’t forget us, just because you're fascinated by his badboy image.” Casper says and Kurt turns around to look at him. “I don’t know why i feel attracted to him.” He admits.  
“Well we already agreed days ago that he is hot. So that’s probably why.. But other than that just look out okay.”  
“Thanks.” Kurt answers and opens his arms and hug Casper.  
“What about Sebastian ?” Caper asks as they part and one look into Kurt’s blue eyes, makes him regret he asked that question. “He doesn't know about him, does he?” 

Kurt shakes his head. “No.” He leans forward and rest his head against Casper’s shoulder. “I don’t know how to tell him honestly. I mean things between me and him is finally going great, we're back to talking and having fun when we're hanging out.”  
“But you aren't really talking with him, if you keep secrets from him.” Casper says, but Kurt doesn't say anything back, so he let the topic be. For now.

 

It's around midnight, when one of the girls turns down the music and suggest that they should play a game. There is a lot of suggestions for what to play, spin the bottle, 7 minutes in heaven, but in the end they agree to play a version of five by five. They call the game three by three, the ones who wants to be part of the game will put their names in a bowl and then one name will be picked and that person has to go into a room and wait. Then three other names will be chosen from the bowl and one by one they will go into the room where the person is seated, waiting. Whatever they do in there is completly up to them, but they will have 15 minutes alone, before someone will tap the door and the next person will enter.  
Kurt looks to his left and see Sam eagerly scribbling down his name, as he winks to one of the girls there and throws his name into the bowl.  
“Are you gonna join?” Annabel asks from beside him and Kurt looks at her, seeing how she is holding two pieces of paper and a pen in her hand.  
“I don’t know.” Kurt says and looks at how Kevin puts a paper in the bowl too.  
“You told me you and Sebastian agreed that you should enjoy your teenage years right?” She asks and hands Kurt one of the papers as she starts to write her own name on the other paper. “We did yes.” Kurt agrees and takes the pen from her when she hands it to him.  
“Well, maybe this is one of those things you have to enjoy.” She says and turns her whole body around and looks directly in his eyes. “Beu do this for you Kurt. Not for Sebastian or anybody else. Just you.”  
Kurt smiles and leans forward to hug her. “Thank you.” He whispers and quickly scribbles his name down on the paper and walks over to put it in the bowl.

“Okay. So all of you who wants to join this game have now put your names in here. So let the fun begin.” The same girl who suggested the game in the first place annonces and all hold their breaths as she picks the first name. “Tish.” She reads and Kurt recognize the girl who raises her hand, from one of Casper’s classes. She walks into to one of the guestrooms and closes the door.  
“Okay and now we will get to see who will join her.” Someone makes a catcall and another one makes a kissing noise. “Robert.” The girl being in charge of the bowl reads and a blonde haired tall guy steps forward and smiles before he turns to the room where Tich entered only 1 minute ago. “15 minutes.” The bowl girl says and Robert gives her the thumbs up.

“Isn't there some other room we can use too?” Sam asks, after what must have been only 5 minutes. All looks back at Casper for an answer.  
“Ehm, we can use my room a guess.”  
“Cool.” Sam says and mentions for the bowl girl to continue, she grins and pulls out another name. “Kurt!”

“What?” Kurt squicks. Because that can't be right, there is so many names in that bowl, so his name can’t be the second one to be picked.  
“The room awaits.” The bowl girl says and smiles at him and Kurt starts to walk slowly towards where he knows Casper’s room is.  
When he enters the room, he quickly closes the door and turns around to rest up against it. He is sure he is having a minor panic attack, because clearly he hadn't thought this trough. Is he actually going to kiss someone? And who will it be? Kevin? Casper? Someone else? What if it is another boy who will knock on the door in a minute and he only likes girls, will they just talk then? And what if it’s someone who expects Kurt to make out with him, but he doesn't want to? It’s not like he have a lot of experience, he only ever kissed Sebastian and not really like that… There is a knock on the door and Kurt scrambles away to open it and swallows as he does.  
“You!” He says and let the boy enter.  
“Yeah, sorry to disappoint.”  
“You never disappoint, i just think a had a minor panic attack.” Kurt says and walks over to sit down on the bed.  
The boy who just entered, sits down beside him and leans in close. “So what should we do?” He asks and wiggles his eyebrows, which make Kurt laugh and shows him away.  
“You’re ridiculous.”  
“Yep, but i’m your best friend so you must like me anyway.”  
Kurt smiles “You know i do Sam.”  
Sam stand up and does a little victory dance, but stops and holds out his hand. “Dance with me?”  
“Okay” Kurt agrees and gets up, he expects Sam to continue his little silly victory dance from before, but the blond boy surprises him as he settles his arms around Kurt's waist instead.  
“You want to dance like this?” Kurt asks and settles his own hands around Sam’s neck.  
“Sure i do. It’s not everyday i get to dance like this with you.”  
“What do you mean?” Kurt asks ans looks up into Sam’s eyes.  
Sam grins and swirls him around one time, before he answers. “We don’t get to hang out just the two of us and i miss it. There is always someone with us, Casper or Sebastian and these last weeks Kevin have been there too. So, what I say is, yes I want to dance like this with you, because then i know you won’t run away.”  
“I would never run away from you, Sam.” Kurt whispers.  
“I know. I just miss my friend.” Sam whispers back and hugs Kurt against his chest.  
Kurt breathes out, because he have missed this too. “I missed my best friend too.” He says and looks up at Sam.  
“Good. Then dance with me.” Sam says and flashing his eyelashes.  
“I actually never had the thought, that you would enter this room.” Kurt confesses and continues when Sam just smiles at him. “I had a minor panic attack about who would enter, but the scenarios in my head was more like, what if that person wanted me to kiss him and what I would do then, because i haven't exactly had that much experience in that topic.”  
“You never kissed someone?” Sam asks, surprise taking over his voice and Kurt looks up at him. “Not like that.. I only ever kissed Sebastian and that is sometime ago and i'm not really sure if that counts, because i wasn't that old and it wasn't like we made out or anything.. So i actually ever only kissed one person and i’m not sure if I even did it right.” Kurt rambles and laughs a little when he continues. “I’m actually feeling a little nervous, because I only kissed one person and what if the second person i kiss is someone who think i'm bad at it? Or someone who can feel that i’m nervous? Or think that i don’t have much experience, because what i’m doing is clearly telling her or him that i haven't kissed another person like that? And what if..” Kurt is silenced when i pair of lips touches his and for a small second he frezzes, but then he feels himself relax and he can feel how Sam smiles into the kiss, so he kisses back. It’s not making out, far from it. It’s not passionate or hot, It’s just two friend sharing a kiss.  
“I’m sorry.” Sam whispers and rest his head against Kurt’s. “You just freaked out and I didn't know what to do, so i thought about what i _could_ do and only one thing came to my mind.”  
“To kiss me?” Kurt laughs and leans up to leave a kiss on Sam’s cheek.  
“Yeah” The blond boy confesses and blushes. “I mean, i don't like it when you freak out, because i don’t like seeing you stress like that. And i thought if I kissed you, then you would have double the experience you had before i kissed you and it’s not like i’m some creep who just wants to get my tongue down your throat or something like that.. I mean i think you’re hot, but i'm not into guys like that.. But.”  
“Sam, stop talking.” Kurt says and the blonde boy ducks his head and scratehces his hair. “Sorry.”  
“Don’t say that. It was perfect.” Kurt says and gives him a smile.  
Sam grins and waggles his eyebrows. “Perfect?” He repeats and ducks his head when Kurt tries to smack him.  
“You're impossible.” Kurt says and squeals when Sam just lifts him up and twirls him around. “Yep, but I'm your best friend, so you like me anyway.” Sam answers and both of them laughs.  
Only seconds after there is a knock on the dor. “Kurt? The second person is here, so send Sam out.”

“Shit i almost forgot.” Kurt whispers and looks back at the door.  
“Don’t worry.” Sam soothes him as he walks over to the door “It’s gonna be okay.”  
“I hope so.” Kurt agrees. “Thank you, Sam.”  
Sam turns around and flashes him a smile, when he turns the doorknob. “That what friends are for.” Then he opens the door and walks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm looking forward to see your thoughts about Kevin, Casper, Kurt and of course Sam in this..
> 
> Next one will continue right where this one ended and will (hopefully) be up to tomorrow if I get the time. I'm turning 30, so I'm not sure I will get time, but I'll try :)


	29. Exploring, North of equator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starts right where the last chapter ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own.

Kurt can hear Sam saying something outside the door, probably to the next person who is about to walk into the room, and then the door goes up and the bowl girl looks at him. “The next person is ready.” She acknowledge and then steps aside to let the person walks in.

“Hi.” 

Kurt looks up when he hears the voice he knows so so well and gives his new guest a small smile.  
Then they other person clicks the door shot “So, 15 minutes.” The guest says and takes two steps closer, eyes sweeping around the room.  
“Yeah.” Kurt says and chews on his bottom lip.  
The other person, walks over and sits down the bed.  
“It’s years since i had you all by myself in here.” Casper says and let his hand slide over the sheets on his bed, which make Kurt’s eyes buck out, because what? What is Casper implying? The red haired boy must have seen the confusion in his face, because he quickly snaps his hand back and places it into his lap instead, his cheeks colouring up and he adds. “Ehm, i didn't mean to let it sound like that.”  
Kurt makes a small laugh and walks over to sit on Casper’s bed, close enough so that their thighs touch. “But you're right, we haven't spend that much time alone.. Especially not in here.”   
Casper’s looks at Kurt as he says that and gives him a lopsided smile.  
“So, you thought about that a lot? Kurt dares to ask.  
The question throws Casper a little off guard, because Kurt can't be referring to what he think he is, can he?  
“About what?” Casper says and tries to swallow, just so that his mouth won't dry out completely.  
Kurt shakes his head a little, not wanting to think too much about what he meant by saying that and he decides just to go with it and let his mouth talk. “About me, alone, your room…” He trails off and then turns his head to look at Casper. “Your bed.”  
“Oh!” is the only thing Casper says in return and Kurt can’t help but think he looks adorable.  
“You have haven't you?” Kurt questions and tries to give Casper a comforting smile.  
The red haired boy scrunches his eyes a little and looks away from Kurt’s piercing blue eyes “That’s not really a fair question..” He says and then turns around to look at Kurt. “You know that.”  
Kurt almost feel guilty for asking that now, because the way Casper says it makes him think about the fact that this sweet boy, one of his best friends actually have feelings for him, Feelings which he cannot really return, not that way anyway. Of course he recently thought more and more about how Casper seems more attractive to him that he have done before, but compared to how Casper may feel for him, it's nothing. He is about to say sorry and retract, but then he looks at Casper, like _really_ look. And sure the other boy is looking at him with a shyness and vulnerability, but that's not all, there is something else.. something which looks like curiosity and lust.  
“We do not have to do anything.” Kurt rushes out and he sees how Casper's eyes shift down to his lips and how his tongue flicks out to wet his lips.   
“What if I want to?” The red haired boy challenge back and scoots closer to Kurt.  
“What?” Kurt squeaks, because where did that come from? Casper is supposed to be this sweet and a little obvious boy from time to time, but right now with the way he keeps flickering his gaze to Kurt's lips, he actually makes it a little hard for Kurt to focus on that part.  
“I said. What if I want to do something.” Casper repeats, and Kurt isn't sure how the room suddenly became this hot?   
“Ehm… Like what?” He dares to ask.  
Casper shows him a small smile. “Anything, you want. “  
“Are you sure?” Kurt have to ask, because he doesn't want to ruin anything, not now and especially not with Casper.  
“I’m sure.” Casper secures him, he scratches his neck and adds. “To answer your question.” He let his eyes look back into Kurt’s, but now there is something in them, something like fire and Kurt can't look away even if he tried. “Yes, i thought about this alot. My room, my bed, you alone.” Casper clarifies and then he moves one hand and lay against his thigh, tuning his palm up, offering his hand to Kurt. “I thought about that a lot, but you know that.”  
Kurt looks down at the hand and let his own hand slide into it and squeezes.  
“I know you think that if we do anyting, things might be messy or something, but i assure you, they won't” Casper says and squeezes Kurt’s hand back. “I know you don’t want to be with me like that and i have accepted that a long time ago, but..”  
“But.” Kurt repeats and let his own eyes slide down to look at Casper's lips.  
“If you want to have fun, then i’m all for it.” Casper ends and they way he says it, makes Kurt believe him. He trust Caper to say if he doesn't feel safe with this.  
“What do you want to do then?” Kurt asks and turns his body a little, so that he sits with one legs crossed on the bed and the other one still resting on the floor.  
“I will be happy with anything.. Talking will be okay.” Casper answers and Kurt appreciate that Casper gives him the easy way out, but this is time for him to explore himself a little. So he takes a breath and and traces a small pattern on the other boys thigh. “Maybe we can do a little something else than just talking..”  
Casper shifts on the bed and dares to lay a hand on Kurt’s thigh, but doesn't do anything else.  
“How did you imagine kissing me?” Kurt asks and almost regretting asking, because that sounded so stupid, but the hand on his thigh flexes as Casper starts answerings, so he instead he focuses on what he says.  
“I often picture it to be in here actually..” Casper starts and let his eyes travel from the hand, to his arm which is caressing Kurt's thigh, then further up his stomach and over his chest, and finally settling on his face. “The way we're sitting right now.” He continues and lifts one hand to take the hand Kurt is resting against his own thing and hold it into his own. “Just you and me.” He lifts his hand and removes a small lock of hair from Kurt’s forehead and lean in a little closer. “I always thought that if I ever got the privilege to kiss you, it would be right here.” Casper whispers and leans in, his lips only a couple of centimeters from Kurt’s. Kurt squeezes his hand and leans forward.   
The moment Kurt’ lips meet Casper’s , the red haired boy's hand twitches in Kurt’s and he can hear how the the boy sucks in a breath, before suddenly there is a hand against his cheek and then it seems like Casper relaxes. The hand on his cheek, slides to his neck and then he presses further into the kiss.  
Kurt sucks in a breath, because wow, his lips is really soft and the way the hand around his neck almost controls the kiss, but without being forceful is really really nice. He shifts a little on the bed, when something wet touches his lips and it takes a small second for him to realise it’s Casper’s tongue. Then it all goes really fast. There is hands tangling into each other's shirts and hair and bodies scotting back onto the bed and then tongues sliding along each other, while their lips trying to seek out the others more, more and more. There is small whimpers and pants coming from both of them, but it's like the manege to swallow each other's sounds and just surrender to the kiss.  
Then there is a knock on the door and they almost jumps away from each other when the bowl girl stick her head in and grins. “I give you two minutes, then the last pesn will come in.” She offers and closes the door.  
Kurt isn't sure what he is supposed to, his heart's still beating rather loudly in his chest and his lips tingle a little and Casper.. He looks up at Casper and sees the way the red haired boy looks at him, his eyes are wide and his breathing is matching Kurt’s own. But there is something in his eyes which make Kurt relax.  
“Thank you.” Casper whispers and scoots over to him.  
“You don’t have to than me.” Kurt says and leans over to leave a last kiss on Casper’s cheek. Casper grabs one of his hands “I know that I don’t, but you just made one of my dreams come trough.”  
Kurt knows that he is blushing furiously, but right know he doesn't care. “I’m happy that I could help.”  
“Remember this doesn't change anything, okay. I know how things are and I like them as they are.” Casper assures him and stands up from the bed.  
“I like them as they are to..” Kurt agrees and then adds “Though I like what happened just before quite well too.”  
Casper laughs and tilts his head “Me too.” He turns the knob, but turn around and adds. “In any other life I would totally make a move on you.”   
Kurt shake his head and laughs too “Me too.”  
“Enjoy the third person.” Casper says and sticks his head out in the hall, then he looks back into the room. “I’m sure you're gonna like it.” He winks.

Kurt smiles as the door closes and takes a small minute just to lay down on Casper's bed, he can't believe he just had his first make out session and with Casper.. In Casper’s room. He makes some sort of squealing noise and tries to hide it by taking a pillow over his head. If just Sebatian was here and could see him, maybe he would see that he isn't just a boy, but something more and…  
There is a cough and Kurt almost throws the pillow of the bed, because he hadn't even heard the door close and someone come in.  
“Occhi blu'.” The green eyed boy offers and smirks, when Kurt throws the pillow over his face again. Because of course the third person would be Kevin, and of course he would be entering when Kurt was lying having a teenage squalling tournament with himself over having his first makeout session.  
“Don’t hide.” Kevin says and and removes the pillow from Kurto face and sits down on the bed, almost hovering over Kurt. And just like that the temperature in the room goes up. If Kurt thought it was hot when Casper was in here, it's nothing compared to how it feels right now. It's like he is in freakin sahara and his mouth is as dry as sand too.  
“You have eyes which look like the ocean.” Kevin says and he lays down beside Kurt. “Blu come l'oceano.” He clarifies and scoots closer. Kurt feels like his whole body is on fire, but he is not sure if is a mix of what happened with Casper minutes ago or just the thought of being this close with Kevin.   
“Thanks.” He manage to squeak out and then one of Kevin’s hands is around his and he places it against his own chest.”Are you okay?”  
Kurt feel his pulse quickening up, but he manage to nod his head. “Yeah, i’m okay.”  
Kevin offers him a smile and lifts one hand to trail up Kurt’ neck and chin. “Labbra deliziose.” He whispers.   
Kurt is sure his blushing all over , because he is pretty sure he knows what those words mean and with Kevin this closes its really really hard not to think about anything, other than the italien boy being right there, with his exciting smell of smoke and leather and his sexy accent. “Mi piaci.” Kurt says before he can think about it, it’s the only words he knows how to say in italian. Kevin blinks at him once and then he is smiling. “Mi piaci, Occhi blu.” He repeats and leans closer, so they are touching almost head to toe. “Baciami.” He whispers and let his eyes flicker down to Kurt’s lips.  
Kurt isn't quite sure what that meant but he think he gets the meaning, so he closes his eyes and then his mouth is filled with a mix a smoke and something else, something hot and arousing and the bed shifts beside him, when Kevin flips their bodies so that he is is lying above Kurt, he lifts a little and looks down at Kurt. “Okay?”  
Kurt swallows and trails his hands up the italian boys back, under the leather jacket. “Okay.” He repeats and then they are kissing again. Kevin lips are hot against his and one of the boys hands sneaks down his chest to slide down and cradle his hips, before his slides Kurt’s shirt up a little and Kurt’s gasp when he feels the warm touch against his skin.  
Kevin looks up again and winks. “Still okay?” He checks and Kurt gives him a small smile. “Yeah, it’s perfect.”  
Then Kevin leans down and kisses him one more time, his tongue warm and wet against Kurt’s own and a small whimper breaks from him, then Kevin swirls his tongue around his one more time and breaks the kiss, but only to offer Kurt wink and starting to trail small kisses along Kurt’s cheek and down his throat, while he whispers. “Vorrei mangiarti tutto.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Annette91 with the italien.  
> Labbra deliziose - Delisious lips.   
> Baciami - Kiss me  
> Mi piaci - I like you  
> Vorrei mangiarti tutto - I want to eat you (A Italian phrase which is quite hot)
> 
> So Kurt definitely got to explore a little here, hope you guys liked it :)


	30. Exploring... A little south of equator.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place right after Kevin's comment in chapter 29.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short update and next chapter will be up later today.  
> I choose to split this up, so Kurt and Kevin's little shenanigans is in this one alone.
> 
>  
> 
> For those of you who are interested, this is how I picture Casper looking like in this, just he is 16 
> 
> And this is the man which inspored me to what Kevin looks like (thanks to Annette91, for that inspiration;) )  
> 

Kurt’s head is swimming and he grabs onto Kevin’s back as the boy continues to suck small kisses down his throat, switching to suck small marks into his skin and swipe them over with a soothing lick of his tongue afterwards. It’s hot and Kurt feels like his stomach is burning from the inside, he can’t believe he is lying here and with a boy. With Kevin! The italian boy have been nothing but sweet since he met him. Of course he knows that he got this bad boy attitude with the way he is riding on motorcycles, wearing leather jackets and jeans and then there's the cigarettes… The last thing is actually what’s most surprising. It’s not like he likes the smell, but over the last couple of weeks he got used to it. His dad even asked why his jacket smelled of cigarettes and Sebastian asked about it too, along with why he had started reading so much about motorcycles.. Sebastian the thought about the man, _his soulmate_ sets of something in his mind, but he isn't sure about what. It’s like a feeling he can’t quite place, maybe if… _Ohh!!_  
He doesn't get to think more about that, because one of Kevin’s hands is suddenly on the hem of his shirt and the italian boy is looking down at him.  
“Magnifico.” He whispers and tucks slightly at the fabric. “Can i?”  
Kurt swallows and before he can think to much he nods his head and Kevin flashes him a smile, as he ducks his head and tucks of the shirt and starts to leave kisses along Kurt’s stomach and stops right above his waistband.  
“You have to talk to me.” Kevin whispers and gets up to leave another long kiss against Kurt’s lips. “I like the taste of your lips.” He whispers and Kurt smiles at the boy and kisses back. “Tell me what you want .” Kevin says and strips of his own shirt, which make Kurt blush and suddenly he feels very very nervous, because he doesn't have a clue about this and he doesn't know what Kevin expects him to do.  
“Kurt.” Kevin repeats and cups his cheek in his hand. “Just, talk to me.”  
Kurt swallows and nods. “I’m not sure.. Can we just…” He trails off and feels his cheeks coloring up even more.  
Kevin flashes him a smile. “See how things go?” He suggests.  
“Yeah.” Kurt gasps out and dares to place a hand against the italian boy's chest, feeling how heated his skin is and how loudly his heart is beating.  
“Come on, lay down.” Kevin offers and help Kurt out of his own shirt and guide them so that Kurt is laying on top of him. “This way you can decide the pace.” Kevin explain and Kurt can't help but think how sweet he is.  
“Can we..” Kurt starts to ask, but then shuts his mouth, because he is not sure about what to ask exactly, all the things he read on the internet and all the things he and Sebastian have been talking about is flashing through his mind.  
“Try and lay down on me.” Kevin suggests and settles one hand around Kurt’s neck, which make the blue eyed boy lean down and then they're kissing again, his other hand settles on Kurt's lower back and he presses down gently. Kurt gasps into his mouth as their crotches touch. Apparently Kurt isn't the only one thinking this is really hot, because _that_ is definitely Kevin he can feel right under him. The thought makes Kurt’s hips stutter forward and the motion makes Kevin moan into his mouth and a whole new form for arousal runs down Kurt’s back.  
“Eccitato.” Kevin moans and tightens his grip around Kurt's waist and trust up.  
“Ohh!” Kurt says as his cock twitches and he is quite sure he feels Kevin's’ doing the same.  
“Are you sure about this.” Kevin whispers and brushes a small lock a hair from Kurt’s face.  
Kurt smiles and funny enough the question makes him relax as he looks down at the green eyed boy when he answers. “I’m sure.” Then he let his hips thrust down again, a little harder this time and Kevin's eyes rolls back. “Kurt..” He moans and his hands squishes Kurt’s hips. “We have to get these off.” Kevin says and Kurt looks down and stills his movement, but only to sit back and losse their jeans. Seconds after both boys are lying down again, thrusting against each other, hands roaming all over each other's bare chests exploring warm skin and hips rolling against each other, their movements going from careful trust, to more frantic motions and deep gasps aginst eachothers mouths, tongues licking into eaohter mouths, moans being swallowed and then suddenly Kurt feels a hot boiling feeling in his stomach and he knows that he is close.  
“Kevin…” He moans and thrusts hard against the other boy as the boy starts sucking against his throat.  
“Occhi blu'.” Kevin whispers and licks over where he just sucked hard on Kurt's skin.  
Kurt goes stiff in his arms and then his body jerks against his and Kevin gasp as Kurt’s lips finds his in a open mouthed kiss and not long after the italian boy follows him, moaning as he comes with Kurt suckng lightly at his tongue.

They lay still, but only a couple of seconds then there's is a knock against the door, luckily Kevin manage to snap the blanket beside them on the bed and place around them as the door opens up.  
“Boys.” The bowl girl says and.”Times up.” She lifts an eyebrow at the two, before she closes the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... That happened - I know some of you are not a big fan of Kevin or Kurt exploring things without Sebastian.. But I hope you liked it anyway and don't worry Sebastian will be back ;)


	31. Trouble?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back.  
> Did you miss me?
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

The days after Casper’s 16th birthday party, things are going good. Kurt and Casper is back to just being friends after there like make out and talk they had and they are both pleased with that. Of course Casper still have feelings for Kurt, but he learned to accept that it will stay with that and that having Kurt as a friend is something much more valuable.  
And talking about friendship, Casper can't help but notice that Kurt more and more often choose to hang out with Kevin, than him. He even choose Kevin over Annabelle and Sam most days. He tried to talk with Kurt about, but the blue eyed boy just shrugs it off and say that he just tries to act like any other teenage boy and the he ends up walking away and more and more often he ends up in the back of Kevin's motorbike and drives off.  
Sam have shared his concerns too, but he's mostly down because Kurt doesn't want to hang out and play videogames anymore, even when they're having out at the Hummel’s he doesn't want too.  
The third thing that have started worrying Casper and the thing who kind of worrying him the most, is that Kurt seems to have closed himself down regarding to Sebastian too. When they hang out all of them, Kurt and Sebastian rarely talks and then there the talk Casper overheard Burt and Sebastian having in the kitchen three days ago.

_“I know he have acted kind of strange since the part, but he won't talk to me. So what am I supposed to do?”_

_“I don't know, Burt. It's not like he is jumping up and down to share things with me either. It's like something happened at that party…”_

_“I thought giving you and him the possibility to spend time together alone again would be a good thing.. But I don't know…”_

_”It is. Of course it is. But maybe Kurt just need a small break to think about stuff. I'm sure everything is gonna turn out for him. He's a smart boy and he knows we're there for him.”_

_“Wow! When did things change so that you were the one who had to reside me about things will turn out okay?” Burt chuckles a little._

_“I don't know. Maybe since I felt like we can trust each other and that we both want the best for Kurt.”_

Casper had walked away after that.  
Apparently he wasn't the only one noticing something had changed around Kurt. He just hoped that it wouldn't end up with Kurt going to close off from Sebastian completely. Years ago when Kurt had fainted when they were at that music camp together, that had been some of the worse days in Caspera life. And that included being sent away from home last year too. He really wanted Kurt to be okay.

A shrieking noise of tires made Casper snap his head up and he saw the back of the now so familiar black bike driving out the school's parking lot. He looked down at his watch. It was only around twelve, which meant that yet again Kurt was skipping school.  
Normally he’ll be back to the last class for the day, so maybe he should talk with him after that.

___

Sam smacks his head against his desk, luckily there is only 30 minutes back before the bell rings. He turns his head to look at his left. Strange! Usually Kurt is sitting there, but the blue eyed boy haven't been back from lunch. And that's over two hours ago. Wonder if he's driving around with that italien boy again?  
Kevin is a cool guy, it's not that, it's just that he doesn't have the best influence on Kurt and even though Sam is all for skipping classes from time to time, to go have fun. This is bordering on overstepping some lines. Because this week alone, Kurt managed to skip at least two classes everyday and he reach of smoke whenever Sam catches up with him. 

**Riiiing!!**  
**Riiiing!!**  
**Riiiing!!**

The sound of the bell going off snaps Sam out of his misery, and it's only because someone begins shuffling their bags around and yell fire and that they need to get out, that Sam recognize the ringing as the fire alarm.  
He stumbles out of the class, quickly localizing Anabelle in the hallway, while his eyes keep searching for another person. A person who he doesn't seem to find anywhere.  
Casper comes running over and gasp out loud something about having seen Kurt driving away with Kevin earlier, but that Kurt usually is back by now.  
There is a teacher using them outside, even though Sam and Casper starts yelling that they need to find Kurt.  
The next hour is a big blur, there is a lot of screaming and yelling and firetrucks comes rushing, starting spraying water against the flames. Apparently it's a fire in one of the kitchen areas which started it. The firemen is quick to locate that nobody is in there which mean that nobody have been hurt.  
Sam breathes out a deep relief at that and hugs Casper and Anabelle close. Kurt is okay! They just don't know where to find him. 

Telling Burt, is of course an option. But something makes the three of them chose not to do that and instead the agree that Sam should tell Sebastian.  
So that's where Sam is headed now. To Sebastian, to talk with him about Kurt. 

“Hi.” Sam tries to smile as the green eyed man opens the door raising an eyebrow at Sam.

“Sam?!! Ehh, Hi!” Sebastian answers and steps aside to let Sam inside.  
“Did something happen?” 

Sam turn around and gapes at Sebastian, did he know?  
“Ehh…”

“Sam?... Is Kurt okay?”

“Yeah.. Ehm or.. Well I think he is.”

Something flashes in Sebastian eyes and the man takes astep closer to Sam. “What is it?”

“Can we sit?” Sam asks and takes of his coat.

“Of course.” 

They sit down on Sebastian's couch. And Sam is kind of nervous, he doesn't know where to start, maybe he should just blurt it out. We, which means Casper and me and Annabel, is worried about Kurt. He skipped so many classes, like so so many. Even more than me.. And then there the motorbike. He spends more time racing around with Kevin, than he does with any of us. And there's the smoking..

“Motorbikes and smoking? What are you talking about?”

Sam snaps his eyes up! Shit did he say all that out loud? One look at Sebastian's worried face, tells him, that yes he did.  
“Uhm.. There's this italian boy, who Kurt have found a...ehm.. An interest in..and he is kind of this bad boy..”

Sebastian's hands curls into fists and his eyes hardens a little, but he looks at Sam with so much worry that Sam kind of want to hug the man.  
“We're worried about him.” Sam explains.

“Have long had this been going in?”

“A couple of weeks. But it's been a lot more since the party..”

“The party!! Right! Kurt told me about that. Or well he didn't, because everytime I ask, he tries to change the subject.”

Sam nods, because Kurt have done the same thing to him.  
“Can you talk to him?”

Sebastian sighs and runs a hand through his hair. And wow the man looks beaten! Wonder if that's because Kurt is kind of shutting him out?  
“I can. Not sure if he will listen, but I'll try.”

“Thank you, Sebastian.”

“I do anything for Kurt. Anything.” Sebastian says.  
And Sam smiles, talking with Sebastian might seem to be the right choice.

“By the way, Burt doesn't know.” Sam adds.  
“That's fine. I'm gonna talk to him, don't worry.”  
Then Sebastian surprises Sam with taking a step forward and hugs him. And promises to text him tomorrow and then offers Sam goodbye.

Sebastian sighs when he closes the door and rests his head against the door.  
What the fuck?  
Kurt have been skipping classes?  
Riding on motorbikes, with some kid named Kevin?  
And he smell of smoke?  
What is going on?  
Why haven't he picked up on any of this? - Okay, to be fair maybe he have been getting some weird mixed signals from Kurt the last few weeks, but this? This is just so fucked!  
What the hell happened to that party? And who the fuck is this Kevin kid?  
He text’s Kurt to stop by his place later and the he makes a plan to talk to the boy and then they can drive together to talk to Burt afterwards. Even though Kurt might be acting weird, it doesn't mean that he have to go through this alone. Sebastian is going to be there for him. Always.

It's only an hour later, when there is a knock against Sebastian’s door and when he opens it, he is faced with Kurt. Of well a slightly tipsy version. The kid is swaying gently from side to side and his eyes is red. Have he been smoking weed? He looks up at Sebastian and holds out his phone with wiggling fingers “You texted me.” He slurs out and a small giggle escapes him. Then there is a roaring engine starting and Kurt turns his whole body around, waving to a black motorbike trailing away from Sebastian's house.  
Kevin! Sebastian can't help the way his stomach turns as Kurt keeps waving and the scowl which almost escapes his lips when the blue eyed boy turns around with a big lop sided smile on his lips. “That was Kevin. He drove me here.” Kurt explains like that's the answer to all Sebastian's questions. Sebastian catches a shadow of something dark on Kurt's neck and something inside him snaps! He knows he shouldn't think like this, but he can't help it. How dare some filthy boy leave marks on Kurt! On his soulmate!  
He grabs the boy's wrist and hauls him inside.  
“Go take shower. We talk afterwards.” He says and walks to his bedroom to find a towel for Kurt to use.  
“But I need to be home by seven.” Kurt explains, but takes the towel when Sebastian comes back with it.  
“No!”  
“No?”  
“I’m going to call Burt and inform him that you will be staying _here_ tonight and the rest of the weekend.”  
Kurt looks at him with wide eyes, staring into Sebastian's green ones. His mouth opens and closes a couple of times, before he nods once and trails of to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, is Kurt going to get in trouble? And what kind!
> 
> Did Casper and Sam do the right thing?
> 
> Hope you liked it and that you missed the boys while I had a small break from writing.


	32. Whispered conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Sebastian talk.
> 
> Kurt is in _emphasis_  
>  Sebastian is in normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always all mistakes are my own.  
> Enjoy.

Kurt doesn't know what to expect when he comes out of the bathroom, so instead of opening the door right away he dries himself off and then slide down to sit with his back against the door and a towel around his waist.

Sebastian paces the livingroom while Kurt finishing up in the bathroom. He is so pissed. No, that's not it. He is angry, mad, furious even.  
But not at Kurt.  
At himself.  
Why haven't he reacted when he picked up on the signs that Kurt acted different?  
Why hasn't he just told him that he was there for him?  
Maybe Kurt had been scared that talking with Sebastian, would change something. That Sebastian would be disappointed in him if he told him he liked another boy. Or that he thought skipping school for a couple of classes was fun.  
And Sebastian hated himself for that, hated to think that maybe he hadn't really been there for Kurt like he should be.  
They're soulmates.  
Which means that Kurt is all that Sebastian really cares about.  
And Kurt should know that, should know that no matter what decisions he makes, Sebastian will always be there.  
Always.

The water in the bathroom have been off for quite sometime, but Kurt haven't gotten out yet. So Sebastian walks over and knocks softly on the door.

“Kurt?”

_“Yeah!”_

“You finished in there?”

There's silent for some seconds before the younger boy's voice sound again.  
_“Yes. But I don't want to come out.”_

“Why?”  
Sebastian leans his head against the door and tries not think about how disappointed he is with himself.

_“Because I don't want you to be mad at me.”_

Sebastian frowns a little. Mad!  
“I'm not.”

 _“You're not?”_  
Kurt does sound utterly surprised by the fact, and Sebastian can't really blame him. When Kurt arrived he may have come off as rather pissed at the boy.

“I'm not.”

_“Okay!”_

“Okay?”

_“Yeah.”_

“Will you come out then.” Sebastian tries and hopes that Kurt will.  
Then there is silence again for several seconds.  
And Sebastian decides to say something again.  
“As I said I'm not mad. But I think you and I should really talk ,Kurt. So please come out?”

_“No.”_

Sebastian sighs, he sometimes forgets how stubborn the boy can be.  
“What do you wanna do then?” He tries instead.

There is some shuffling from the other side and then Kurt speaks again. _“Can we just talk through the door?”_

Sebastian frowns again, talk through the door, that sounds so.. So _Kurt_ like actually.  
“Sure.”

The there is a silence again, before Kurt breaks it this time.  
_“So what do you wanna know?”_

Sebastian turns around and slides down the door, sitting with the back to it and rest his head back too.  
“I really wanna know about Kevin?”

_“Really?”_

“Yes.”

_“Okay… ehmm well he's from Italy and he is a couple of years older than me. He's sweet and kind against me, though he have this kinda badboy image.”_

“You like him?”

_“I do yes…”_

Sebastian is almost sure he hears a silent _but_ at the end, but for now he is going to ignore that and instead he asks.  
“Why haven't you talked about him before?”

_“I don't know…”_

“You don't know…”

_“I guess I was afraid.”_

“Of what?”

_“I don't know”_

“Okay.”

_“Okay?”_

“Yeah, okay.”

_“Can I ask you something?”_

“Anything.” Sebastian answers immediately, he means that.

_“Why didn't you tell me about Owen?”_

Sebastian closes his eyes and sighs, they talked about this. But not like this. So, if they are going to do this he is going to be honest.  
“Because I was ashamed by that.. A little a guess.. I acted out of lust and didn't think about much else…. And I didn't.. I don't really know why I didn't tell you.”

_“Okay.”_

“Okay?”

_“Yeah okay.”_

Sebastian smiles, when Kurt repeats what he just said to him.

 _“I think maybe that's what I am doing with Kevin…”_  
It's said in almost a whisper and Sebastian has to hold his breath to hear it, but he does. He isn't sure if Kurt wanted him to hear it or not though, so he comes up with another question instead.  
“Why have you been skipping classes?”

_“Because I wanted to try something new.”_

“Such as?”

_“Riding motorbikes, making out with a boy.. Be a teenager.. “_

“Because you haven't had time to be that earlier? Or because you wanted to test your limits?” 

_“I don't know..”_

“Okay.” Sebastian says.

Then they're quiet again. And Sebastian is about to ask if Kurt wants to come out, but then the boy speaks again, pushing almost all the air out of Sebastian with his question.

_“Do you ever wish that you haven't met me? Or that I was someone else...someone older?”_

Sebastian can not only hear the pain in Kurt's voice, he can also feel it. Cutting through him like a knife, and he so so wishes that he could look into those amazingly blue eyes and tell him that.  
" **No** Never. Meeting you have been the only thing that I would never regret.”

 _“And the age thing…”_  
Kurt is crying now and Sebastian clenches his fists.  
“The age thing… the age thing doesn't mean anything to me Kurt.. _Nothing_.. It's you. You are the one thing who means anything. _Everything_ “Do you ever think about that day on the couch?”

Sebastian blinks and swallow. He knows exactly _which_ day Kurt is asking about. He knows they agreed not to bring that up again. But now. Now they are talking directly from the heart. So, that is what he will do.  
“I do yes.”  
He can hear Kurt breathing from the other side of the door, and his hand flexes beside him, wanting to reach in through the door and touch the boy. Hold him. Tell him that things are going to be fine.

 _“Me too.”_  
Kurt's voice is soft and Sebastian can't help but smile.

“What do you think about?”  
He cringes when the question leaves his lip, because that sounded way too wrong, but luckily Kurt understand the question the right way.

 _“I think about how I want to do it again. I think about how warm and safe I feel when I lay in your arms. I think about how I, every time I see you, I wants to...to kiss you.”_  
Sebastian's lays a hand against the wooden door  
“Me too, Kurt. I want you close all the time.”

 _“I think that it's unfair that I can't be what you want.”_ Kurt's voice comes off a little stronger now, like he have gotten back up. 

“But you can.. You are…” Sebastian is hurry to assure him, but Kurt interrupts him.  
_“I'm not. You should be with someone who can give you what you want. Someone who can give you the kind of love you deserve. Someone who can kiss you, have sex with you. Someone who.. Who isn't just a silly kid.”_  
He's crying again and Sebastian curses that got damn door.

“Kurt…. Please open the door.” Sebastian pleads, because he can't listen to this. His body breaks with every small sniffle and every soft whimper which leaves Kurt.

_“No… I can't. You shouldn't comfort me. You should just leave me alone. And find someone else.. That's why I thought Kevin was fun to be around, because he didn't reminded me of you. He was the complete opposite. He smelled of smoke and oil and wore ripped jeans and a leather jacket.. And he didn't …”_

“Didnt what, Kurt?”

_“Didn't smell or feel like you.”_

Then they both goes quiet again, so Sebastian dares to stand up.  
“Open the door, Kurt.” He whispers and this time the lock clicks open and Sebastian feels like he can finally breath right again, so he grabs the doorknob and turns it.

In the bathroom, Kurt is sitting on the edge of the bathtub, biting his lower lip, his eyes are red rimmed and he is sniffling. His arms are tucked around himself and he is shaking.  
Sebastian is over in front him within seconds.  
“Kurt.” He whispers, but the boy only shakes his head, avoiding looking back at him. So the older man scrunches down in front him, holding out his hand and cradles Kurt's cheek.  
“Kurt, look at me.” He whispers and the boy let him tilt his head up.  
The moment their eyes meet, a chill goes down Sebastian's spine and the small gasp which leaves Kurt's lips, let Sebastian know that he felt it to.  
He cuddles Kurt's cheek and leans in just a bit, so that the boy can move back if he wants.  
But Kurt stays where he is. His blue eyes boring into Sebastian's greens and it's like Sebastian can feel what he is feeling.  
Warmth! Trust! Safe! _Devotion!_  
His let his eyes flicker down quickly to the boy's lips and for the first time since that day in the costume shop, Sebastian let his heart speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger ;) ;) (don't kill me)


	33. Not just a kiss.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always all mistakes are my own.

Those two seconds before their lips met, where the longest Kurt had ever experienced..  
Years ago when Kurt kissed Sebastian for the first time, it had been good and he had been thinking of it quite often ever since, but it was nothing compared to this. _Nothing!_

Those two seconds filled his head with a mix of feelings. Hesitance, anxiousness, butterflies, nervousness. And a grounding feeling that he would not want to mess this up. He felt like he would faint and as he couldn't breathe if he didn't got to feel Sebastian's lips against his.

Then it happens.

Sebastian leans in and Kurt gets to see his eyes close, just before their lips meet. 

It's like a rush of adrenaline running through his body.  
And then Sebastian's leans his body closer towards him, which make Kurt spread his legs a bit.  
He doesn't think about that he is still only wearing a small towel around his waist, because one of Sebastian's hands comes up and settles against his cheek and he does something with his mouth and Kurt is quite certain that the small whimper which echoes in the bathroom is coming from himself.  
Then the hand on his cheek slides back a little and cradles around his neck, wear Sebastian's fingers starts nuzzling his neck.  
A warm feeling spreads up his things and Kurt let one of his hands down to feel.  
Sebastian hand is there, not moving, but just resting there. Like some sort of anchor, grounding both of them.

Sebastian let go of his neck and the hand there slides down and settles on Kurt's shoulder and he leans back a little, but only as much, that Kurt can still feel every breath against his skin.  
He blinks his eyes open and Sebastian's is looking at him, with something Kurt recognize.  
Warmth! Trust! Safe! _Devotion!_

There's a beat of silence and even with Sebastian looking at him like that, he still feel a pinch of panic rolling in his stomach. But he wants to lean in again, wants to feel those lips again. So with a final decision, he decide to just do it. Take a leap of faith so to speak. There is a lot of fear when he leans in and his lips brushes against Sebastian's again.

Then warm lips are pressing against his and Sebastian deepens the kiss and this time the sound which is heard, is coming from the older man.  
The sound makes Kurt wants to be bolder, so he takes the hand resting against his own thigh right beside Sebastian's hands and places it over his. And let his other hand slide up Sebastian's chest, feeling how his cheeks heats up with every muscles he feels contacts under the fabric.

Sebastian's responds is almost more than he could have ever imagined. He parts his lips slightly and locks his lips around Kurt's bottom lips and pulls softly.  
The sensations running down Kurt's spine makes the teen gasp into Sebastian's mouth and then he feels a light sweep of Sebastian tongue against his lips.

A quick image of the things he did not long ago with Casper and Kevin goes through Kurt's head, but it fades as quickly again, because there is a feeling of a strong hand sliding under his thigh, just under the towel and another settling against his waist and then he is being lifted.  
His legs crosses around Sebastian's lower body and his hands finds their way around the man's neck. 

Not once does their lips part and then he is being pushed up against something solid, maybe a wall? Maybe a door?  
And Sebastian presses deeper into the kiss, his tongue playing against Kurt's. It's hot. Passionate and so toe curling that Kurt feels like he is going dizzy, but he won't stop. He can't. Not when Sebastian keeps kissing him like it's as important to him as air. Not when he can feel both their hearts beating frantically in the same rhythm. He let his mind surrender and Sebastian take over, letting him control the kiss, dominate him.  
And for the first time since that day in the costume shop, a feeling spreads around his body, his mind and his heart.  
Finally Kurt feels safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our boys have finally let their guards down.  
> Hope you liked it ;)


	34. Home at last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but I had to split it up.  
> So hopefully you like it.
> 
> And I promise the next one will be longer.
> 
> Enjoy ;)

If you asked Sebastian how he thought this day would end. His answer would definitely not be this.  
He would probably answer that it would be like most days and if he was lucky he would get to see Kurt.  
But now…  
Now things have taken a 180 degrees the other way around.

The feeling of Kurt's lips against his was definitely the most captivating feeling he had ever experienced.  
Well, at least until they parted and he tried to lean his head back a little, but only to see Kurt trying to chase his lips. Then _that_ was the most captivating feeling. _Ever._  
So he did the one thing he could think off.  
He moves his hands under Kurt's thighs and lifts him up and then without warning, without permission. Without even deciding to do it, he captures his lips again. Only because he can't have do anything else. He needs that breath that Kurt is holding. Because it belongs to him, so that he can breathe right again.  
So that they can breathe again.

Seconds after he is almost devouring the boy, holding him up against the bathroom door. The towel have fallen off, but Kurt doesn't seem to care, If the moans and gasping he is making is anything to go buy.  
Not that Sebastian isn't doing any sounds himself. Because he is. Who wouldn't?  
He have this wonderful sweet boy pressed up against a door kissing him, teasing him, tasting him.  
He have his hands around the boy's thigh and the boys hands roaming over his own body, grasping for something to hold on to.  
But the thing is. The _thing_ is that it's not _only_ a boy.  
It's Kurt.  
Kurt Hummel.  
_His soulmate_  
And maybe this should be wrong, but he is done thinking about that.  
Because nothing has never felt better.  
It's like he finally have found home.

Despite all of that he manage to hoist Kurt up even more and take a step back, so that he can hold the boy with one arm and  
turn the doorknob with the other.  
And then without breaking the kiss, he carries Kurt into his bedroom and almost throws him down his bed, ready to ravish him. But he doesn't want that.. Or well, of course he wants that. But he wants _more_.  
So he kneels down instead and gently places Kurt so that he is sitting on the bed and then breaks the kiss, sliding his arms down the boy's arms and kneels in front of him, his hands resting against the boy's knees.

The gesture makes Kurt snaps his eyes open and he looks like sex. There isn't another word to describe him than that.  
Sex!  
His hair is wild, sticking up everywhere, his eyes are wide open and almost entirely black and there is a flush spread all over his cheeks, down his neck and over his chest. And Sebastian so wants to trace that flush with kisses, but he knows better.

“We should talk.” He says or rather whispers, because he can't really control how he sounds right now.

Kurt seems to agree but doesn't say anything, other than nod and then it's like he is being aware that he is totally naked, because the fluch becomes even more red and he moves a hand to take the blanket on the bed and places it over his lap.  
Sebastian wants to say that he didn't look, but that would be a lie. Because he definitely noticed that he wasn't the only one spotting a hard on from the kisses.  
His hands stay on the boy's knees and he leans closer to place another kiss against the boy's lips. Which Kurt happily accept.

Then there is silence, none of them says anything and Sebastian thinks that he have to say something, because he is the adult one.  
So he does.

“Fuck, I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now I wants to know what you think ?


	35. Wanting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place where the last chapter ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but I hope you like it.
> 
>  
> 
> (Things are still kind of a mess, so I don't have much energy to update, but hopefully soon I will be back.  
> I have the plotlines for all my stories written down, so they just need to be written chapter by chapter. )

The look on Kurt’s face is probably a perfect match to the one Sebastian himself have on his.  
Because even though he knew he had to say something. And well he did say something… The words there left his mouth, were not what he meant to say.

Not that those words are a lie. Because they aren't. Haven't ever been a lie.  
Because he love Kurt. He _loves_ him. Have done that from the moment he looked into the deep blue ocean of his eyes and since he saw the small boy standing in front of him in the costume ship, many years ago.  
It's Kurt’s voice which leads Sebastian back to the present.

“I love you too.”

Sebastian's blinks once, twice. And his brain is trying to understand what exactly Kurt just said to him. Said back to him.  
But it really doesn't matter, because his heart and body seems to understand the words fully and is reacting completely fine alone.  
He scoots closer to Kurt, spreading the boy's legs and then takes one hold of the pillow Kurt had laid over his thighs.  
“I'm gonna move this.” He whispers and Kurt nods, his eyes burning into Sebastian's and the older feel like he can't look away even if he wanted.  
Then they are kissing again and Sebastian breathes in as he finally taste his soulmates lips again, it's scary his addicted something can be, so quickly.  
He leans his body closer towards Kurt and Kurt seems to get the message, because he leans back a little and Sebastian litterly crawls over the boys, straddling him.  
He can see that Kurt is hard and his cock twitches when Sebastian starts trailing small kisses down his neck, switching between small bites and licks and kisses the pain away afterwards. 

“Sebastian…. “ Kurt moans and throws his head back, when he finds a explicitly soft spot right above Kurt shoulder. He bites down and turns his face to whisper “Tell me what you want, my love.”  
Kurt shutters a little and his hands rest against Sebastian's chest, but only to travel further down and tuck gently at the older man's shirt.   
Sebastian lifts an eyebrow “You want me to take it off?”  
Kurt blushes and bites his lip, looking up at at Sebastian with full blown black eyes, but with such an innocent look that Sebastian can't help but moan out load and lean down for another kiss.  
The boy's lips are so so soft and the way Kurt just let him take him, taste him, play with his tongue. It's like they are having a dance, some sort of pairing ritual and Sebastian can't get enough of it.  
Only when Kurt have managed to get most of Sebastian's shirt of, the man let go of his lips and settled back to pull it over his head. Kurt’s hands are on Sebastian's chest immediately.  
His warm hands feeling out the lines and muscles of the older man's chest and Sebastian's enjoys it. He enjoys having his soulmates hands touching him, enjoys having Kurt’s eyes savour every bite of his body.  
“I have had fantasies about this.”

Sebastian looks up, at the boy, seeing that Kurt’s eyes are following the patterns his fingers are doing against his skin. He looks completely at ease and not like he just admitted he have thought about Sebastian's naked chest.  
“Yeah.” Sebastian's whispers and swears a little because if the way his voice come out, shaky and a little rusty.

One of Kurt’s hands stops right beside Sebastian's left nipple and he looks up and into Sebastian's eyes.  
“Yeah.” He confirms and then he slides his fingers over the niiple, sqissing it, not too hard, but just perfect and Sebastian can't help it when his hips rocks down against Kurt’s and he catches a small glimpse of satisfaction from the younger man.  
“I dreamt of this so many times , that I don't even know. “ Kurt continues and starts rocking his hips up against Sebastian's “Years ago when you took me to the beach , to learn how to swim. I couldn't get the image out of my head.” Kurt’s other hand finds its way of to Sebastian's other niiple and gives that the same treatment, but this time he takes the other hand up around Sebastian's neck and guides him down towards him.   
“I like the real deal, a lot better.” He whispers and captures the older man's lips with his.

Sebastian nearly faints from arousal. Because this is so much more than he could ever had imagined. But he goes willingly, letting Kurt take the lead, knowing that the boy trust him to say if anything crosses a line.  
Though Sebastian is almost sure that he would cross whatever line there would be, if just he could have Kurt by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our boys are getting dirty :)
> 
> Also what would you like, One long chapter where they are finally giving in? Or smaller chapters, breaking the scenes into shorter ones, like this?
> 
> Also hope you like it :) I did and I'm happy to finally do an update, because I love writing this story.


	36. Interlude from The author

I wanted to know if you guys want me to finish this?

I have been away for quite a while, but I have some scenes written for this story and I just have to thought trough them and post what I have... But it all depends on what you guys says..  
It will not be the traditional way, like I normally post chapter by chapter, but more like some scenes , showing Kurt and Sebastian's relationship from where the last scene ended and forward.. some scenes longer than others...  
But what do you guys/girls say? Yes or no?


	37. Small parts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be a collection of short scenarios in Kurt and Sebastian's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will play out when Kurt is around 17 (Sebastian is around 33 then)
> 
> Not beta-read.

Kurt had been living with Sebastian for two months now and every day he fell in love with the older man more and more.  
It was not only because of the string bond between the two.. it was also because of the sweet and romantic things Sebastian did from time to time.

That being that one time when Sebastian had ordered pizza and when the pizza man arrived with the food and Kurt opened the box, he couldn't help but smile.  
The pizza where cut in a heart shaped figure and the tomatoes where placed so they showed the word "Soulmate".

Or that other time when Kurt was taking his driver license last winter and Sebastian had taken his time to slip small post it's on the driver seat or the steering wheel saying things like "You can do it", "I believe in you", "Drive safe".  
All that because Sebastian knew how Kurt and cars doesn't mix well together, because of the accident with his mom.

 

The other way around Sebastian's feelings for Kurt grows more and more from each time he looks at the younger man.

Kurt is almost a grown man by now... And WHAT a man...  
Sebastian loves that Kurt is growing stronger and sexier everyday.  
Especially when he includes Sebastian in his daily routine... It started as a joke, but buy now it's almost a weekly thing.  
When Kurt is doing his pushups he lays his body hovering over Sebastian..and Everytime he goes down he places a kiss against Sebastian's lips  
. Oh yes, Sebastian really likes that Kurt is growing.

All in all they are happy together and enjoy finally being together

So when the day comes and it's the night before Kurt turns 18, Sebastian get down on one knee and say the following.

"Kurt.  
I cannot promise you a life of sunshine;  
I cannot promise you a life full of happiness  
I cannot promise you an easy pathway;  
A smile to chase away your tears of sorrow;  
A love that's ever true and ever growing;  
A hand to hold through the darkness.  
I can promise my heart to be your shelter and my arms to be you home.  
I can promise you my explicit devotion  
My soulmate and ever lasting love  
Kurt.  
May I marry you?"

Kurt of course says yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will continue with shorter scenes and in the same style as this.. and will contain wedding scenes.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think?  
> Comments and kudos, always keeps me motivated and makes me write faster.  
> So don't hold back :)


End file.
